My Son, My Sun
by Quetzaly
Summary: Justo antes de los acontecimientos de Iron Man, un bebé es dejado en la puerta de Tony. No quiere nada con él al principio, pero su tiempo en Afganistán le hace cambiar de opinión y Tony promete convertirse en un mejor hombre por el bien de su hijo. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.
1. Chapter 1

**My Son, My Sun**

 **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**

Autor Original: Wordsplat

…:::…

Resumen:

Justo antes de los acontecimientos de Iron Man, un bebé es dejado en la puerta de Tony. No quiere nada con él al principio, pero su tiempo en Afganistán le hace cambiar de opinión y Tony promete convertirse en un mejor hombre por el bien de su hijo.

…:::…

Notas de la autora original:

Esta historia comienza antes de los acontecimientos de Iron Man 1. Lo que significa que por un tiempo Tony pensará en sí mismo, será un mujeriego, y un duro partido, todo aquello antes de su tiempo en Afganistan. Tengan cuidado con su comportamiento de idiota. Además estos primeros capítulos técnicamente abran tenido lugar durante los eventos de Iron Man 1 y 2, así como The Avengers, retomaré muchos eventos ocurridos en las películas, pero al mismo tiempo escribiré sobre el desarrollo de la relación entre Tony y Peter.

Así que te sugiero no saltarte estos capítulos porque no son, repito, no son un resumen de las películas.

Hay más de unos cuantos cambios y se hacen más grandes y más importantes a medida que avanzan las cosas.

…:::…

 **Capítulo 1**

Tony Stark nunca quiso un niño.

No porque no le gustaran, no exactamente, pero no era un aficionado a ellos tampoco. Esto tenía que ver más con su propia niñez, sus propias inseguridades, sus propios problemas sin resolver, los cuales interferirían con la apropiada crianza de un niño.

Incluso si Tony fuera una persona estable y balanceada, lo cual sabía muy bien que no era, los niños eran seres con horarios. Tony no. Él dormía esporádicamente -casi nunca- eso sí dormir sobre el escritorio contaba, lo cual Pepper le informo en varias ocasiones que no.

Rara vez comía algo que no fuese café o alcohol, y por supuesto bebía ambos en exceso. Pensándolo bien, hacía todo en exceso; mujeres, juegos de azar, construir, maldecir, lo que sea. ¿Cómo se suponía que le enseñaría a un mocoso cosas como el autocontrol, buenos modales y amabilidad cuando ni él mismo tenía nada de eso? Él era sarcasmo, bordes ásperos, armas, alcohol y sexo.

No era un amante de los niños y nunca deseo serlo.

Por ello no tuvo ni idea de cómo reaccionar cuando JARVIS le informó que alguien había dejado un bebé enfrente de su puerta.

Al principio no comprendió, pensó que JARVIS estaba siendo un idiota sarcástico como de costumbre, o Rhodey le estaba jugando una broma, o algo por el estilo. Entonces se echó a reír, le hizo un comentario a su IA acerca de tener un raro sentido del humor y se fue a abrir la puerta sin expectativas de ver a un bebé ahí.

Pero allí estaba.

Era tan joven, pequeño, la rosa y arrugada etapa de la vida donde todos parecen lucir iguales, pero esos ojos… Eran los mismos de Tony. Las mismas avellanas con motas en café-marrón que miraban hacia él con curiosidad. Su nariz tenía una particularidad, muy similar a un Stark, pero entonces, ¿Cómo podría eso haber llegado al territorio de un bebé?

— ¿Qué demonios?

Y sí, tal vez no debía maldecir cerca de un bebé, pero entonces, esa era la razón número 4,792, del por qué no debería tenerlo. Además, Tony se imaginó que la cosa no iba a repetirlo tan pronto.

—JARVIS, ¿Quién trajo eso? —Demandó Tony con el ceño fruncido. —Uh, esto. ¿Él o Ella?

Maldición, si tan sólo supiera el género de la cosa. Estaba en una manta azul, pero no parecía tener un rostro particularmente masculino o femenino. Sino... Rosáceo, un poco bien parecido si lo veía a futuro, continuó observándolo hasta que el bebé arrugó la nariz, se veía más arrugado y descontento.

—No empieces a llorar. —Le ordenó.

El bebé no parecía querer seguir órdenes, porque la áspera voz de Tony parecía molestarlo aún más.

—Mierda, quiero decir, por favor no llores. —Corrigió Tony, tratando de hacer su voz más suave y un poco más relajada, pero seguía teniendo un matiz de pánico.

Aquello podría haber causado que el bebé comenzará a hacer ruidos. No lloraba del todo, pero hacía pequeños sonidos de malestar e hipos, además de un persistente lloriqueo que sólo lograba que Tony entrará más en pánico. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo calmar a un bebé, no de otra forma que no fuera sostenerlo, y eso definitivamente no pasaría.

—Tengo identificada a la presunta madre en el video de seguridad, señor. —Decía la voz de JARVIS sobre su creciente ataque de pánico. —Lydia Burnes, edad 24. Actual residencia, desconocida, ocupación: artista. Usted la trajo a las instalaciones nueve meses atrás, después de la apertura de la galería BlueDot, a la que asistió con la señorita Potts. No posee una licencia, ni hay información de contacto en su página web. Se trata de todos los datos disponibles que tengo, señor ¿Llamo a la señorita Potts?

Oh Dios. Pepper lo iba a despellejar vivo.

Se lo había _advertido_. Siendo justos, más de la mitad del país contaba con que esto llegaría a pasar en algún momento por la forma en la que Tony iba por la vida. Él siempre había sido cuidadoso, sexo seguro y esas cosas, pero aparentemente, no lo suficientemente seguro. Tony recordó la galería, una mujer con un nombre con "L" le sonaba.

Su físico no era particularmente notable, pero sí la especie de artista salvaje, todo en ella era fuego y descaro. Se habían conocido en la inauguración de una galería que mostraba su trabajo, algo a lo que Pepper lo había arrastrado con el fin de ampliar "su" -de ella- colección de arte, para convencer a los inversionistas de que Tony era un hombre culto y de mentalidad artística.

Se había aburrido en extremo, hasta que conoció a la artista. Ella estaba totalmente impresionada, tanto por su riqueza como por su fama, lo cual -porque Tony nunca rechazaba un desafío- sólo sirvió para avivar su interés. Habían terminado en la cama en cuestión de horas, y aunque sus miradas eran algo que olvidó, con toda seguridad se acordaba de su boca. En más de un sentido.

—Sí. Llama a Pepper.

Pepper estuvo en absoluto silencio por casi un minuto, luego empiezo a gritarle, sin pausas, por casi cinco y nada de lo que él dijese o hiciera conseguiría hacerla parar. Después de gritarle, bajó el tono de su voz y dio un muy cansado y agravante suspiro.

—"Llévalo dentro, y–"

—No lo voy a cargar.

—"Anthony Stark, entonces ayúdame–"

—No quiero dejarlo caer...

—"No vas a hacerlo, tú… ¿Sabes qué?, no haré esto ahora mismo, sólo levanta la canasta, entonces llévalo dentro, antes de que algún audaz paparazzi tome una fotografía"

Tony con mucho cuidado, y vacilante, siguió las instrucciones de Pepper, llevando la canasta, colocando una mano debajo de ésta mientras que la cosa continuaba lloriqueando.

—"Tony, por el amor de Dios, puedo escucharlo a través de la línea, ¿Porque no lo cargas y tratas de calmarlo al menos?"

—Cálmate, bebé. — Dijo Tony, tratando de mantener contacto visual con el pequeño para así darle a entender cuan serio estaba siendo. —Ésta cosa sólo continúa babeando y lloriqueando.

—"Bueno, la baba no va a parar, pero el llanto sí, sólo si lo levantas"

—Paso.

—"Tony–"

—Paso.

Hubo un suspiro detrás del teléfono, un estallido de estática y Pepper cedió. Era su asistente personal, lo conocía mejor que nadie, pero eso no quería decir que fueran amigos, seguro como el infierno, no significaba que ella podía decirle qué hacer.

—"De acuerdo. Está bien, entonces voy en camino, debería estar allí en pocos minutos. Seguramente querrás una prueba de paternidad, podemos localizar a la madre y hacer que firme un acuerdo de custodia, así ella no podrá cambiar de parecer en 10 años, y–"

—En serio, no puedes pensar que yo quiero quedármelo —Rió a pesar de que no había nada cómico en la situación, pudo sentir la molestia en Pepper.

—"Él podría ser tu hijo–"

—Ni siquiera sé si esto es un "él", sólo lo asumo porque hay ésta manta azul. —Señaló Tony, pero no podía disuadir a Pepper.

—"Tú, honestamente no puedes decirme que no quieres tener nada que ver con él–"

—Te digo, honestamente que no quiero tener nada que ver con él. —Insistió Tony, haciendo muecas—Mi vida no es exactamente favorable para los niños, Pepp.

—"Nadie está preparado para los hijos, ni siquiera aquellos que dicen estarlo lo están. Tú sólo estás un poquito… Menos preparado que la mayoría"

— ¡Ni siquiera puedo recordar como luce su madre! Además no puedo criar un niño yo solo. Bebo mucho, trabajo demasiado y nunca estoy disponible. —Tony hizo una pausa abrupta, un frio y doloroso pensamiento lo golpeó bruscamente. —Soy exactamente como mi padre.

—"Tony" —Dijo Pepper tratando de llamar su atención. — "¡Tony!"

—No criaré esta cosa, Pepper, no lo haré—Decidió entonces, su voz no dejaba espacio para preguntas o argumentos contradictorios, eso fue todo.

Tony le pagó a Pepper el triple para que cuidara al niño hasta que todo se hubiera resuelto porque era buena en este tipo de cosas y por qué si lo hiciera otra persona todo se filtraría a la prensa. Seguía siendo terca al respecto, negándose a que él renunciará al niño sin pensarlo bien. Tony trató de presionarla para simplemente dejarlo en la estación de policía y acabar con esto, pero Pepper le había dado la más fulminante mirada que alguna vez había visto, así que dejó que pensara que estaba reconsiderándolo.

Pepper tenía personas tratando de ubicar a ¿Lilly...Lyssa, Lyra? como sea, la localización de la madre. Quería que él se hiciera el test de paternidad algo que Tony negó absolutamente.

Él sólo quería olvidar.

Así que eso hizo. Actuó con normalidad el resto de la semana. Pasó tiempo en el laboratorio, se reunió con un par de inversionistas y el fin de semana viajó a Las Vegas por una ceremonia de premiación, la cual no podía recordar de que era. Terminando así con una noche de diversión en el casino, decidiendo potencialmente que tener un hijo era razón suficiente para gozar de algunos momentos de descanso y relajación en forma de juegos de azar y un par de despampanantes morenas.

Hasta que por supuesto, Rhodes lo interrumpió llevando en una mano el premio y recordándole sobre la presentación del Jérico.

Después de que Rhodes arruinará su racha afirmando que no soplaría los dados de otro hombre, Tony consiguió aburrirse. Le pasó el premio a un tipo en un traje de César y casi escoge a una bonita reportera de linda boca, pero recordó a la última mujer que había escogido así.

Se metió en el auto sin decirle una palabra a ella o a Happy.

Tal vez Happy había adivinado que algo pasaba, pero porque era Happy y era increíble, no lo mencionó. El viaje de regreso a Malibú transcurrió sin incidentes, Tony se encontró deseando estar más borracho.

Pasó la noche en el taller, haciendo todo lo que podía para mantener las manos ocupadas. Por la mañana, Pepper apagó su música, lo cuestionó sobre la puntualidad y las citas, alegando sobre hacer a Rhodey y al piloto esperar, además de su vago intento por hacerlo hablar con respecto al bebé, de nuevo.

Tony se agachó y salió por el pequeño espacio entre ella y la puerta, pudo o no haber sido un plan de escape, después de todo Pepper no era un genio.

Después del vuelo, durante el cual Rhodey se puso gloriosamente borracho, hubo una prueba en el campo con el Jérico en la provincia de Kunar, Dios, que horrible lugar, un infierno tan caliente que deseo nunca volver a ver jamás. Luego de la presentación, se dispuso a regresar escuchando Back in Back de AC/DC, bebiendo whisky mientras los demás conducían de regreso en el Funvee —es cierto, jódete Rhodes— trataba de olvidar el hecho de que él estaba aquí, olvidando lo que le esperaba de regreso en América, se olvidaría de todo, si pudiera.

Hubo una ráfaga de disparos y explosiones. Los soldados salieron uno por uno, sentía el pulso de su sangre en los oídos, mantuvo sus ojos muy abiertos mientras empezaba una guerra a su alrededor. Sus dedos buscaban un arma, algo con que defenderse; nunca se había sentido tan indefenso en su vida. Salió fuera del vehículo, tropezando por el fuego y el humo, no consiguió llegar a ninguna parte, hasta ahí. Terminó detrás de una roca, sacando su teléfono, tecleando rápidamente el número de Rhodey, pero no antes de que una pesada bomba negra cayera justo al lado de él.

Stark Industries.

El elegante logotipo en la punta fue la última cosa que vio antes de que su mundo se convirtiera en nada más que imágenes borrosas, ampollas, dolor y un calor sofocante como pólvora en su pecho. Podía escuchar el eco de las órdenes y los disparos, el escozor de la arena en sus heridas mientras se desangraba hasta la inconciencia.

Entraba y salía de la inconciencia cada cierto tiempo, despertando del dolor sólo para pasar de nuevo por más dolor. Todo fue una experiencia borrosa, y dolorosa a niveles astronómicos. Recordaba pequeños y nublosos flashbacks de un hombre que más tarde llegaría a conocer como Yinsen, recuerdos de sangre y suministros médicos, caras empapadas de sudor, sus propios gritos resonando en sus oídos durante los próximos meses. Cuando por fin volvió en sí, cuando realmente lo hizo, todavía estaba adolorido, con más pánico y terror de lo que nunca había sentido en su vida. Él y Yinsen hablaron brevemente, sus captores interrumpieron, se negó a construirles el Jérico, y gritó hasta que fue casi ahogado.

Ellos eran despiadados, sumergiéndolo más de lo que deberían, suficiente para llevarlo a la inconsciencia otra vez. Vio entonces las luces, bailando alrededor de los bordes de sus ojos, y escuchó voces. La suave y suplicante voz de una mujer para que se quedará fuera del estudio de su padre, la áspera risa de un hombre, empapado en alcohol mientras decía que lo haría un hombre empujando un vaso de vidrio en sus pequeñas manos, los gemidos de un bebé sin nombre.

Se desmayó.

Y cuando despertó, tuvo una idea.

Estrechó la mano de su captor, fingiendo ceder, y le dio una lista de materiales que necesitaría para construir el Jérico. Tenía un mes, tal vez un poco más, era un montón de trabajo por hacer. La cabeza le daba vueltas, le dolía el pecho, estaba magullado y sangrando en más lugares de los que podía contar, y no podía dejar de tener el mismo pensamiento, una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 _Necesito volver con mi hijo._

No era el momento adecuado para darse cuenta de que había algo que importaba, algo que quería, pero luego se preguntó si tal vez, sin ésta experiencia, nunca se habría dado cuenta de ello.

Semanas pasaron, semanas donde secretamente construía, era despiadadamente torturado y aprendió a hacer una mejor persona gracias al hombre llamado Yinsen. Una vez Yinsen le preguntó si tenía familia, Tony casi deja caer la soldadora, porque, demonios, sí, él tenía una. Por primera vez, desde que tuvo 17 años, él tenía una familia.

Y su primer pensamiento había sido abandonarla.

La determinación en Tony se endureció al igual que el palladium bajo sus enguantadas manos. Estaba equivocado, ahora lo sabía. Estaba equivocado acerca de no querer al bebé, acerca de construir armas con nada más que una sonrisa cruel e impertinente, se equivoco acerca de la forma en la que quería llevar su vida. Era un alcohólico playboy con la sangre de millones en sus manos, pero... Él quería ser más que eso.

Entonces terminó su creación, un reactor arc en miniatura para así separarse de la batería de auto, luego de un tiempo utilizó el reactor para alimentar un traje de metal prototipo que permitió su fuga. Hizo todo lo posible por salvar a Yinsen, pero al final, otra vida se deslizó entre sus dedos.

 _No malgastes tu vida._

No lo haría, se negaba a ello. Escapó a través del desierto, lleno de pensamientos de un bebé que nunca cargó, un bebé con ojos que reflejaban los suyos, un bebé con pequeñas manos, mejillas regordetas y una redonda nariz, con una voz que sólo pudo escuchar una vez. Rhodey lo encontró, lo llevó a casa, lo ayudó a bajar del avión. Pepper y Happy le esperaban. Pepper con los ojos enrojecidos, Happy casi al borde de las lágrimas como nunca antes le había visto.

—Tus ojos están rojos. —Resopló Tony, dándole un vistazo a Pepper. — ¿Lagrimas por tu viejo jefe perdido?

—Lágrimas de dicha —Respondió ella fácilmente, con sus labios formando una sonrisa agridulce. —Odio ser niñera.

—Sobre eso… —Dijo con cautela, había demasiadas personas rondando. — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que no hicieras? Hazlo.

Gracias a Dios, por Pepper, quién entendió su confusa frase.

—Ya lo hice. —Sonrió suavemente y el corazón de Tony se detuvo, su vida entera se detuvo, esperando por la respuesta. —Lo es.

Nadie sabía de qué estaban hablando, nadie lo habría sabido, gracias a su rostro impasible, esa cara de póker que había perfeccionado durante su primera entrevista a los cuatro años, sin embargo en ese momento, Tony estuvo cerca de desmayarse en público.

 _Tenía un hijo._

Tony Stark nunca quiso un niño.

Hasta que lo tuvo.

…:::…

En su discurso dijo que no quería que ese fuera su único legado, que ese no era el futuro que él quería para su hijo, siendo lo suficientemente listo como para guardar eso último dentro de su cabeza, sabiendo que necesitaba primero instalarse cómodamente en eso de la paternidad antes de anunciarlo.

Discutió con Obie, su figura paterna, pero decidió que si Obie estaba en desacuerdo con la nueva dirección de la compañía, él se haría cargo. Desde luego que habría tiempo para eso después. Todo lo que Tony quería ahora era conocer a su hijo, conocerlo de verdad.

Pepper le llevaría al bebé. En cuanto a Tony se suponía debía descansar en casa pero esperar que Pepper llegara con su hijo lo tenía haciendo de todo menos descansando. Se paseaba, golpeaba sus dedos contra cualquier superficie disponible, pensado en nombres, los implementos que necesitaría y todas las formas en las que tendría que reorganizar su vida.

Él podría hacerlo y lo haría.

Para cuando Pepper regresó, había tomado una decisión.

—Peter Parker Stark. —Anunció, emboscándola en la puerta.

— ¡Jesús! Tony. —Pepper posó su mano libre sobre su corazón. —Te he dicho que no me asustes de esa manera.

—Me mantuviste esperando. —Tony se encogió de hombros, mirando de ella hacia su hijo, inclinándose en el asiento para bebés que Pepper estaba sosteniendo. —Hey Peter, ¿te gusta?

—¿Peter Parker Stark? —Dijo Pepper.

Tony asintió, sin despegar su mirada de los muy abiertos ojos de su bebé. Peter lucía mayor, por supuesto, los bebés crecían mucho en tres meses. Parecía más rellenito, más alerta y tenía un poco de pelusa color café claro en la cabeza. Agitó un dedo hacía él, dejando que Peter enrollara sus pequeñitos dedos alrededor de este. El agarre hizo que algo cálido y apretado creciera en su pecho.

—Es bueno, es un nombre fuerte. —Tony le explicó a Pepper, todavía con sus ojos sobre Peter. —No es un nombre extraño de celebridad, o algún nombre viejo; "Ha estado en la familia desde el inicio de los tiempos". Es simple, sencillo y es muy fácil de pronunciar*.

—Haz pensando en esto muy seriamente. —Ella lo miró con curiosidad, que para ser justos, Tony rara vez le daba algo más que un segundo pensamiento.

—Tres meses. —Respondió Tony suavemente, no dejando el peso de la declaración hundirse antes de hablar de nuevo. —Consigue artículos de bebé por mí o ¿debería ir de compras?

—Tengo lo básico. —Pepper puso el asiento de bebé en el piso y se descolgó la pañalera del hombro. —Pero estoy segura que tú querrás más.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, Tony admirando los gestos de su hijo, gestos por los que literalmente había permanecido con vida, con ferviente y profunda adoración. Entonces aunque lo quiso dejar pasar, Pepper preguntó gentilmente.

— ¿Tres meses?

—Tuve tiempo y razones para reorganizar mis prioridades. —Respondió simplemente, aún no estaba listo como para hablar más que eso, cosa que Pepper pareció entender. —Y Peter es mi prioridad.

—Estoy encantada, Tony—Ella sonrió suavemente, y luego con un toque de humor para aligerar el ambiente propuso. — ¿Gustarías que te ayude a cargarlo o crees poder manejarlo?

— ¿Es descaro lo que estoy oyendo, señorita Potts?—Tony apartó la mirada de Peter el tiempo suficiente para darle una especie de mirada funesta, ella sólo sonrió—Soy perfectamente capaz de cargar a mi hijo, y lo haré pronto. No, ahora. No más esperas, nunca más, debería de estar haciéndolo ahora.

Estaba hablando más para sí mismo, balbuceando un poco al final, convenciéndose de ir hacia delante. Cuidadosamente colocó sus manos debajo de Peter poniendo así una para sostener su cuello y la otra detrás de su espalda.

Estaba un poco cálido por todas las mantas, con la piel lisa, un poco húmeda. Le estrechó contra su pecho sin tener en cuenta, el reactor y los bordes desiguales, o cualquier cosa que pudiese perturbar al bebé. Se balanceó sobre sus rodillas un poco, suave y delicadamente cuanto pudiera ser. El delgado cabello le hizo cosquillas cuando Tony apoyo la mejilla contra la cabeza de Peter.

Pepper estaba a punto de fundirse en el suelo por lo adorable que se veían, pero Tony no prestaba atención a nada excepto el pequeño bulto de piel rosa y mantas azules en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué piensas, hombrecito?—Murmuró Tony—Peter Stark suena bien, ¿no?

El bebé hizo ruiditos y Tony sonrió brillantemente como el sol.

—Sí, suena bien ¿huh?

Empujó sus brazos un poco, lo suficiente para mirar el rostro de Peter de nuevo. El bebé parpadeo hacía él, sin cautela, pero tampoco muy entusiasta, sólo satisfecho. Tranquilamente Peter bostezó un poco atontado, un sonido chillón y adorable que Tony guardó en su memoria para siempre, luego se las arregló para llevar un pulgar a su boca.

Tony chupo su pulgar hasta que tuvo 4 años.

Algo en Tony le dolía acerca de eso, un sabor agridulce en la memoria, la esperanza y el amor. Besó la frente de Peter sosteniéndolo contra su hombro de nuevo, sin soltarlo por horas hasta que sus brazos empezaron a doler por el peso.

Ayudó a Pepper con lo que podía con una mano, y así ellos movieron todos los artículos de bebé adentro. Ella tenía lo básico: Una cuna desplegable, un asiento para bebé, una pañalera surtida y suficiente fórmula. Pero ella tenía razón, él necesitaría más, así que mentalmente fue catalogando todas las cosas que necesitaría y como tenía previsto mejorarlas para ellos.

Había suficientes habitaciones de invitados que podría convertir en una guardería —era una mansión en Malibú después de todo— una habitación lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar si el bebé lloraba, pero Tony no se sintió cómodo poniendo la cuna en otro lugar que no fuera su habitación. Cuando Pepper se fue, él le dio a Peter un tour.

—JARVIS, ¿estás despierto?

—Para usted, siempre señor.

—Perfecto. Como bien recordarás, éste es Peter Parker Stark— Tony acarició con el pulgar la mejilla de Peter, —Y es la nueva prioridad número uno, incluso sobre mí, ¿de acuerdo? Objetivo primordial, JARVIS, que esté a salvo. Si algo le pasa, debo saberlo, ¿entiendes?

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Abriremos un nuevo archivo bajo su nombre. Pepper regresará más tarde con los resultados de la prueba de paternidad, los quiero escaneados y afiliados a ese archivo. También, voy a darte una lista en un minuto, quiero que vayas por los mejores sitios de paternidad y ordenes lo mejor que tengan usando Amex como nombre falso, envío prioritario, luego quiero que guardes la copia de los recibos de estos artículos en la carpeta de Peter. Quiero ser capaz de revisar luego que estoy comprando para él y sí le gusta, donde puedo conseguirlo de nuevo.

—Como desee, señor.

—Perfecto, ve con un esquema de color azul y verde, vamos a empezar con una cuna, un cambiador, un asiento de seguridad, una de esas cosas—un canguro de bebé— en realidad dos, uno de esos cochecitos, y de esas cosas que usas como correa para sostener el bebé mientras caminas, una silla alta, los cincuenta mejores libros infantiles que recomiendan para la edad de Peter, el top quince de los libros de paternidad, top diez de los libros de psicología infantil, déjame ver, ¿qué más podremos necesitar…?

— ¿Ropa, señor?

—Eh, no confío en tu juicio para eso, JARV—Decidió Tony. —Yo haré eso luego, Pepp consiguió suficiente ropa de bebé por ahora…Oh, coloca una pañalera en la lista, la que ella trajo es una monstruosidad y…

Peter babeo su hombro, y el tren de pensamientos de Tony se descarriló temporalmente mientras observaba la ternura de su hijo.

— ¿Y, señor?

—Y una nota para el futuro, no interrumpirme mientras estoy observando la perfección que he creado JARVIS. —Tony resopló con sarcasmo.

—Por supuesto, señor. —Respondió su IA con un tono que podría sugerir que estaba rodando los ojos, si es que tuviera ojos para hacerlo.

—Y también unos cuantos chupetes, yo nunca los usé, pero quién sabe. También más biberones, Pepp consiguió de los baratos.

—Dudo que la señorita Potts llego a pensar que estaría cuidando de un niño tan de repente o por largo tiempo—Señaló JARVIS y Tony asintió.

—Cierto, ordena flores para ella, chocolates, las obras, entrégaselas. También recuérdame darle un bono, uno astronómico.

—Anotado, señor—JARVIS respondió, esta vez sin una pisca de sarcasmo.

—El proyecto Peter debe estar a salvo en el servidor personal, JARVIS. —Añadió Tony. —No estoy seguro en quien confiar en este momento, así que vamos por lo seguro.

—Eso me parece sabio, señor.

— ¿No lo soy siempre?

El pedido llegó en menos de dos días y Tony se aseguró de que Pepper observara si había algo en los medios sobre Tony Stark ordenando cosas para bebé. Estos sólo hablaban de la nueva decisión sobre la compañía pero sabía que eso era lo que harían.

No tomó esa decisión por los medios.

Tomó ésta decisión para sí mismo y para Peter que estaba junto a él. Tony se pasó los siguientes dos días leyendo todos los libros que ordenó, página por página, entre comidas, cambios de pañales y siestas compartidas. Mantenía a JARVIS revisando cualquier novedad en la web para mantenerse informado sobre el cuidado de los niños y al final del día ya se consideraba lo suficientemente informado sin experiencia de primera mano.

Aunque su decisión de mantener a Peter consigo no vaciló, los primeros días fueron muy difíciles e incómodos, Tony fue forzado a lidiar con un número para nada placentero de realidades para las que no estaba preparado. Parte de eso, fue el ajuste mental, pasando del playboy rápido y furioso, para frenar en el cauteloso padre. Él quería cambiar, pero eso no necesariamente era fácil, había noches en las que quería salir, beber y caer en la cama con alguna lujuriosa rubia y olvidarse de todo.

Pero entonces Peter agarraba su dedo o parpadeaba hacía él con su dulce sonrisa o inclusive sólo lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de nada más que pura adoración y confianza, y él perdía cualquier deseo de estar en otro lugar. Era Peter quién ayudaba a Tony no al revés; Tony nunca se sintió más amado en su vida. Fue nuevo pero maravilloso y Tony no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

A pesar de esto, ellos tenían sus bajas. Su primer cambio de pañales, fue francamente una experiencia traumática que involucró orina en su camisa y popó en el ventilador metafórica y literalmente, Tony jamás iba a superar eso.

Los alimentos también fueron difíciles, ya que Peter parecía querer sólo un poco del biberón, lo cual nunca conseguía satisfacerlo y parecía estar siempre hambriento. Hambre significaba llanto, llanto significaba comer menos, lo que lo mantenía constantemente hambriento y lloriqueando, hasta que finalmente estaba lo suficientemente hambriento como para bebérselo todo. No fue una rutina divertida, pero fue la única en la que Tony eventualmente parecía navegar.

Después de terminar de leer todo y por una vez finalmente comenzar a sentirse un poco cómodo con el rol paterno. Tony llamó a Rhodey. Intentaba invitarlo a tomar algo la próxima vez que saliera, esperaba presentarle a Peter a su mejor amigo. Antes de que pudiera si quiera hacer una insinuación al respecto, Rhodey se dio cuenta que no estaba llamando para retomar la fabricación de armas y le dijo que necesitaba enfocarse.

Tony colgó y Rhodey no llamó de nuevo.

Tony se acostumbró a la presencia de Peter mucho más rápido de lo que pensó que lo haría. Esperaba períodos de arrepentimientos o segundos pensamientos, pero no regresaría a eso. Hubo tiempos difíciles, noches sin dormir, donde nada parecía calmar los lamentos de Peter, los interminables pañales sucios que Tony nunca disfrutaba cambiar, su estado de ánimo quisquilloso que se negaba a beber del biberón y luego lloraba para estar hambriento por horas. Fue muy duro, sí, y había momentos donde Tony quería arrancarse todo el cabello pero él nunca se encontró a si mismo arrepintiéndose de su decisión.

Peter valía cada minuto.

Peter, con su dulce sonrisa y sus gorditos dedos de los pies. Peter, quien reía cuando Tony ponía los ojos en blanco y enrollaba su debo con sus manos cuando lo veía y lo miraba como si Tony fuera su dios, un héroe, al final era todo en su mundo, mirando sus marrones y despiertos ojos con puro amor.

Tony no se despegaría de Peter mientras pudiera evitarlo. Ellos tenían su tiempo para jugar sobre el tapete como los libros sugerían, pero incluso así Tony no se separaba de él, se recostaba enfrente de Peter y hacía caras, meneaba sus deditos y cruzaba sus ojos. Peter se reía estiraba sus manos hacía el, capaz de mantener su cabeza ahora, lo suficiente para ver a Tony arrullándolo.

Peter no podía darse la vuelta todavía, solo tenía cuatro meses, pero él le daba ánimos. Tony le hablaba sobre lo que pensaba, le hablaba constantemente acerca de todo y de nada, sólo así Peter podía escuchar su voz, sentir su presencia. Esto era una idea algo tonta, pero Tony quería inculcarle a Peter que él estaba allí, físicamente como su padre había estado, pero al inverso. Emocionalmente presente, frase tomada del libro de Paternidad número cuatro.

Hacían mucha lectura juntos también, algo en lo que Peter parecía muy interesado, aunque tuvieran sólo libros con páginas de colores. Tony al principio era un poco impaciente sobre tener que leer los mismos libros una y otra vez, pero eventualmente le gustó, usando voces divertidas y dejando que Peter pasara las páginas, inventando diferentes historias ya que Peter pasaba las páginas demasiado rápido como para que él pudiera leerlas.

Lo que Peter amaba más, y que nunca dejaba de calmarlo incluso en sus momentos más irritables, eran los baños. Amaba el agua, podía sentarse constantemente en su pequeña bañera por horas si Tony lo dejaba. Nunca lloraba cuando Tony lo bañaba o le ponía shampoo en su cabello, sólo salpicaba el agua alegremente y tomaba sus patitos de hule.

De hecho, Peter estaba haciendo intentos para agarrar casi todo, lo que llevó a Tony a hacer todo a prueba de bebés lo mejor que pudo. Teniendo en cuenta que el bebé no podía arrastrarse, sin embargo, lo mantuvo simple por el momento, en su mayoría sólo poner las cosas fuera de su alcance, tomando nota de contratar a alguien que devolviera las cosas a su lugar una vez que se hiciera pública la existencia de Peter. Lo que pensaba hacer pronto, pero no todavía. Él tenía otros planes, planes con los que se sentiría más cómodo ejecutándolos si no supiera que Peter no era un objetivo en el cual sus enemigos apuntarían.

Mientras tanto, llevaba a Peter en brazos donde sea que pudiera hacerlo, y en el canguro cuando sus brazos se cansaban. A veces, cuando no quería perder esa conexión piel con piel, se movía al sofá, dejando que la gravedad hiciera el trabajo por él mientras Peter dormía contra su pecho. Otras veces, dejaba la televisión encendida hasta que ambos se quedaban dormidos, o le leía un poco a Peter, pero sobre todo Tony trabajaba en el diseño del Mark II en su StarkPad. Tenía planos para el Mark II. Esos bastardos tenían sus armas, y las estaban usando contra los soldados, soldados que pasaron sus vidas tratando de proteger a otros. No había más rendición de cuentas, y si nadie más podía intervenir, él lo haría; ahora tenía un hijo que iba a crecer en este mundo después de todo, y Tony estaría condenado si no daba lo mejor de sí para que fuera el mejor mundo posible para Peter.

Trabajaba en los planos en cualquier momento que en le fuese posible. Era casi lo único que hacía además de pasar el tiempo con Peter, los otros trabajos fueron abandonados mientras el completaba el Mark II. Cuando terminó los planos y tuvo que hacer trabajo en el laboratorio, despejó un gran espacio para construir un muro solido con vidrio a prueba de balas que lo protegiera alrededor. Hizo específicamente que JARVIS lo bloqueara, entonces Babas, dedos de mantequilla, y todas las demás máquinas tenían prohibido el acceso; ellos hicieron pucheros, pero Tony no iba a dejar a esos robots torpes cerca de su aún frágil niño.

Esto podría ser un poco excesivo, pero su trabajo era peligroso y su hijo muy valioso. El colocó un baby bouncer allí y dejó que Peter jugara solo, mientras él trabajaba. Era consciente de cuanto se perdía en el trabajo, así que tenía a JARVIS recordándole permanentemente revisar a Peter cada 20 minutos.

No podía pasar ni cinco sin mirar por encima de su hombro.

Podía ver a Peter desde cada ángulo en el laboratorio, ese era el punto, y gracias a Dios Peter parecía estar perfectamente feliz mirando a Tony trabajar, babeando sus juguetes o jugando con los cascabeles del "baby bouncer". Era muy ruidoso, pero a Tony le gustaba, no tenía su propia música sonando, ya que no quería dañar los oídos del bebé, así que los sonajeros de Peter lo tranquilizaban, y lo mantenían cuidando de su bienestar incluso de espaldas a él.

Los días se convirtieron en un mes, y Tony ya no podía recordar como vivía sin esto. Peter se había sentado por sí mismo ahora, pero sólo duró unos pocos segundos, aun así Tony estaba supremamente orgulloso. Era ridículamente feliz por ver a Peter dándose vuelta y empujándose por sí mismo de su barriguita a su espalda. No podía darse vuelta nuevamente pero cuando parecía a punto de frustrarse Tony hacia morritos sobre su pancita y el reía salvajemente hasta que se olvidaba de ello.

Peter balbuceaba ahora, constantemente y sin parar, lo cual Pepper dejó en claro sin lugar a dudas que Peter era la versión punto cero de un Tony infante. No eran palabras reales, sin embargo mantenía a Tony con un fluído"Da da da da" cada vez que podía. El respondía a su nombre también, así que Tony trataba de decirlo lo más seguido posible. Peter también amaba la música, aunque la única cosa que Tony se negó a comprar fue música para bebés. Mantenía música de bajo perfil, sin guitarras de rock o ruidosos bajos, sólo música regular para Peter, quién aplaudía y sonreía por el sonido. Sus brazos se hacían más fuertes también, ya era casi capaz de sostener su biberón por sí solo.

Estaba durmiendo una noche de muchas, lo cual Tony apreciaba un montón. Lo ayudaba a establecer una rutina de sueño, como los libros sugerían. Le dio a Peter un cálido baño, le leyó sus dos libros favoritos y luego lo arrulló mientras tarareaba varias canciones der AC/DC, por que el chico necesitaba lo básico incluso si sus oídos no podían soportarlo aún. Lo puso en la cuna mientras estaba somnoliento —algo que el libro de paternidad número siete sugería para que aprendiera a calmarse por sí mismo— y se quedó en la habitación, leyendo en la cama y trabajando los planos en el StarkPad mientras se aseguraba de que Peter se durmiera y no sólo parara de llorar.

Hizo todas las pruebas para el Mark II después de que Peter se quedará dormido, porque a pesar de todos los vidrios a prueba de balas, no se sentía cómodo con su hijo en la misma habitación mientras hacía todas las pruebas. Dios no lo quiera y algún propulsor lograra derribar el vidrió enviándolo a volar...

Tony sacudió su cabeza, éste tipo de pensamientos ponían su piel de gallina.

Fue una de esas noches cuando Pepper pasó a verlo mientras él estaba probando un guante.

—He estado llamándote, ¿no escuchaste el intercomunicador? —Dijo mientras ponía una taza de café sobre el escritorio y deslizaba un paquete con archivos.

—Peter está durmiendo, lo apagué—Respondió Tony discretamente, flexionando las manos para que ella no pudiera ver el guante. — ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedes seguir alejando a Obadiah, Tony, no te ha visto desde que regresaste, ha sido casi un mes, se está volviendo insistente.

—Cierto. —Dijo, pensándolo por un momento. —Bueno, entonces coloca las cosas de Peter en el cuarto de atrás, y envíalo en una hora.

—Creí que dijiste que habíamos terminado de hacer armas—Miró fijamente a la luz brillante en su palma, el metal envuelto alrededor de su brazo.

—Es sólo un estabilizador de vuelo. —Tony trató de calmar su preocupación, presionando el botón de encendido. —Es completamente inofensivo.

Apuntó a una pared para probar su punto, y la explosión resultante de energía envió a volar la pared detrás de él.

—Está bien. —Se quejó. —No esperaba eso.

…:::…

Mientras Pepper le hacía saber a Obie que Tony estaría libre en una hora para verlo, Tony fue a limpiar todas las cosas de Peter. No fue tan malo como pensaba que sería. Después de todo había comprado la mejor línea de juguetes, muchísimos libros, aunque la mayoría de ellos los mantenía en su habitación de todos modos. Fue el tapete de juego y la silla alta lo que necesitó mover junto con un buen puñado de juguetes, asegurándose de esconder todos los biberones en caso de que Obie sintiera la necesidad de vagar en la cocina.

La reunión fue lo que Tony había esperado. Recientemente Obie había estado en Nueva York, hablando con la junta directiva y eso sólo podría significar cosas malas. Se suponía que Tony iría, pero le había dicho a Obie que estaría haciendo justo lo que le dijeron; descansar. No lo lamentaba, fue un tiempo mejor aprovechado pasándola con Peter, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera enojado, la junta estaba presentando una orden judicial. Ellos afirmaron que era por el estrés post-traumático, que para ser justos podría serlo, había anunciado que se detendría el desarrollo de armas y luego se había mantenido encerrado por los próximos meses, así que, si tal vez eso se veía como un PTSD, pero aun así, estaba enfadado.

Obie, por supuesto, quería llevar la tecnología del reactor arc para apaciguarlos, pero Tony por supuesto que se negó. Obie salió rápidamente después de eso, confiando en que Pepper le diera paso a la salida. Tan pronto como Tony bajo las escaleras le pregunto a JARVIS.

— ¿Peter está bien?

—El joven parece estar dormido, señor.

—Perfecto, nota para el futuro, si estoy con Obie o cualquiera que no sepa sobre Peter, di que "el proyecto está yendo mal en el taller", no menciones a Peter o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con bebés.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Pasó unas pocas horas haciendo las mejoras de vuelo y terminando el resto del diseño de la armadura, ahora todo funcionaba como él quería. Revisó la hora, Peter estaría despierto alrededor de las siete, no tenía chance para dormir lo suficiente así que pensó que podría hacer una rápida prueba de vuelo antes de ir a la cama.

¿En conclusión? Fue terroríficamente asombroso.

Para cuando regresó, tenía la cabeza congelada y fue a inspeccionar el paquete que Pepper le dejó en la mañana, lo desenvolvió revelando una caja de vidrio que contenía su primer reactor, el que ella había cambiado por él. Bañado en un poco de plata, con la inscripción, prueba de que Tony Stark tiene un corazón, una fotografía de Peter, que había tomado hace unas semanas atrás, impresa y pegada sobre el centro. Tony se frotó los ojos, lo cual era nada más que por el sueño, nada más.

La siguiente noche estaba revisando los arreglos que había hecho después de la prueba de vuelo cuando algo que decía una locutora en la televisión le llamó la atención.

"Aquí en la ardiente alfombra roja, en la sala de conciertos de Disney donde la tercera fiesta anual de beneficencia de Tony Stark para el fondo de las familia de los bomberos se ha convertido en el lugar para ser…"

—No recuerdo haber rechazado una invitación para eso. —Tony frunció el ceño. — ¿JARVIS?

—No tengo ningún registro de una invitación, señor.

"Quién no se ha visto en público desde su bizarra rueda de prensa. Algunos afirman que sufre de estrés post-traumático y se ha postrado en la cama todas estas semanas. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, nadie espera que se aparezca esta noche."

Tony frunció el ceño en dirección a la pantalla considerándolo. Podría ser un padre ahora, pero eso no significaba que no fuera el mismo tipo que siempre había sido y nunca hacía lo que los demás esperaban que hiciera. Peter ya estaba dormido, Pepper trabajaba escaleras abajo, podría estar allí y salir antes de que ella se marchara esta noche, JARVIS le avisaría si Peter despertaba…

—Diseño terminado, señor.

La imagen llena de oro brillante en la pantalla se volvió hacía él, y Tony se dio cuenta.

—Un poco ostentoso, ¿no crees?

— ¿Qué estaba pensando? Usted es siempre tan discreto.

—Te diré que. —Tony miró a su convertible. —Coloca un poco de rojo brillante.

—Sí, eso seguramente le ayudará a mantener un perfil bajo.

—Necesito ajustar tus niveles de sarcasmo.

—Diseño finalizado.

—Me gusta. —Tony asintió. —Fabrícalo y píntalo.

—Iniciando el ensamblado automático, tiempo estimado, cinco horas.

—No me esperes despierto, cariño.

Tony le avisó a Pepper que saldría, y ella le dio una extraña mirada pero no preguntó demasiado, había tratado que hiciera eso hace unas semanas atrás. Se puso un lindo esmoquin, se metió en su auto favorito, salió a la carretera quemando los neumáticos a la salida.

La cara de sorpresa de Obie, fue digna de admirar. Después de sorprender a varias personas como pudo, Tony hizo su camino por la multitud hacía el bar. Dios, no había tomado en semanas, no quería hacerlo alrededor de Peter, pero una pequeña noche de copas no dañaría a nadie y estaría sobrio en su largo camino de vuelta a casa. Un hombre desagradable con un traje, un tal agente Coulson de una tal división estratégica para no sé qué cosa, de la división no sé qué, recitó algo acerca de cómo Tony necesitaba ser interrogado. Asintió con la cabeza a lo que el tipo dijo antes de ser emboscado de nuevo esta vez por la reportera rubia que había abandonado esa noche en Las Vegas.

Su nombré se le olvidó. Ella se lo recordó, él lo olvidó inmediatamente, porque su cerebro francamente estaba ocupado con otras cosas. Hasta que le mostró las fotos de sus armas, fotografías tomadas tan solo el día anterior, cargamento de Stark Industries en Gulmiran. El pueblo de Yisen.

Tony la interrumpió abruptamente para abordar a Obie, quien con una amplia sonrisa para la prensa le dijo a Tony que era un ingenuo, que él mismo lo había sacado del mando de la compañía por su propio bien. Furioso y traicionado, Tony comenzó a quedarse hasta tarde y más tarde, perfeccionando su armadura y viendo noticias sobre Gulmiran y esos tiranos, una organización conocida como los Diez Anillos, hasta altas horas de la noche.

Menos de una semana después de las palabras de Obie, Tony le pidió a Pepper que vigilara a Peter mientras él no estaba. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo en las noches cuando Peter dormía, pero los ataques ocurrían durante el día y podía regresar de Gulmiran en menos de la mitad del día, por mucho. A Pepper no le gustaba todo ese secretismo sobre lo que estaba haciendo, haciéndole muchas preguntas e insistiendo que no era su niñera y que ni siquiera le gustaban mucho los niños, pero Tony le pidió que hiciera esto por él. Ella eventualmente estuvo de acuerdo y Tony se marchó.

Sacó a las personas que aterrorizaban a los ciudadanos de Gulmiran y destruyó todas las armas que pudo encontrar. Se metió en problemas en el camino de regreso, la interferencia de los militares, lo que requirió una llamada a Rhodey, por lo que tuvo que explicarle la verdad. Afortunadamente, todo marchó bien, aunque el traje iba a necesitar un infierno de trabajo para repararlo.

Pero por desgracia Pepper lo sorprendió tratando de quitarse el traje. Tuvieron una fuerte discusión, Pepper lo regañaba por hacer tales cosas tan peligrosas e irresponsables cuando tenía que ver por Peter, Tony le respondió que precisamente hacía esto por Peter. Le explico lo que trataba de hacer, que alguien estaba negociando armas bajo la mesa y necesitaba encontrarlas y destruirlas, necesitaba crear un mejor legado para Peter y para sí mismo, uno mejor del que heredó de Howard.

Pepper casi renuncia, insistiendo que prefería hacerlo antes que verlo matarse por esto, pero la presionó, haciéndole entender que sabía con todo su corazón que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Ella se rindió y él la envió a retirar los archivos que necesitaba de la computadora de Obie mientras se reunía con Peter.

— ¿Me extrañaste, amigo?—Tony alzó a Peter para abrazarlo y Peter entrelazó sus manitas en su cuello tanto como podía.

—Ahgaba—Peter balbuceó felizmente con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, apuesto que lo hiciste. Lo siento hombrecito, papi tuvo que hacer unos cuantos trabajos hoy pero te lo recompensaré, lo prometo. ¿Qué tal algo de lectura? Solo tú, yo y Thomas el tren.

Leyeron hasta que Peter estuvo hambriento y fue cuando estando sentado en el sofá alimentando a Peter con el biberón, Pepper llamó.

— ¿Crees que puedas sostener el biberón?—Tony se rió mirando a Peter—No aun, ¿huh? Pronto hombrecito, pronto. Pero si eres tan amable de mover ese bracito tuyo, yo podría alcanzar mi teléf–

Antes de que pudiera responder, antes de poder incluso terminar la oración, hubo un zumbido en su oído y se detuvo en seco. Peter estaba en un ángulo sobre su regazo que no dejó que se cayera pero los brazos de Tony se aflojaron y el biberón rodó al piso.

—Eres mejor guardando secretos de lo que pensé, chico.

Tony conocía esa voz y la risa estruendosa, no necesitaba ver al hombre sosteniendo el paralizador sónico en su oído para saber quién era el que estaba detrás de él. Su boca se secó mientras miraba los amplios y confusos ojos de Peter. Había tenido momentos aterrorizantes en su vida, la mayoría habían ocurrido recientemente, pero esto estaba por encima en la competición por mucho.

No era miedo por sí mismo, si no miedo por su hijo lo que lo dejaba totalmente destruido.

—Tengo que decir, que de todas las cosas que esperé de ti, esto… —Obie, Obadiah, nunca más Obie, le dio una oscura sonrisa. —Tener un bebé con el que lidiar no estaba en el plan, pero entonces, claramente tienes problemas para seguir los planes, ¿no?

Peter estaba empezando a quejarse y Obadiah levantó una mano hacia él. Tony quería gritar. Todo lo que sus labios pudieron pronunciar de un "no" fue solo un "nn" rasposo y ahogado. Obadiah estaba tocando a SU hijo, sosteniéndole la cabeza mientras que a Tony se le aflojaban las rodillas en el sofá. Tony quería moverse para arrebatar a Peter de Obadiah, pero sólo podía doblar un poco sus dedos para sostener la mano de Peter, era algo, pero la parálisis era lo suficientemente fuerte aun y la mano de Peter se deslizó lejos.

—No me mires con esos ojos, no soy tan malvado como para matar a un bebé. Además… —Ladeó la cabeza pensativo. —Estoy muy seguro de que habrá mucha gente que estaría dispuesta a pagar un gran precio por criar al hijo de un Stark, después de tu trágica muerte, por supuesto.

No. No, no, no, no había soportado las torturas y el secuestro para abandonar a Peter de esa manera. No podía. Quería moverse, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue una leve contracción con sus dedos.

—Sabes, cuando ordené tu captura...

Tony lo había sospechado, pero maldición era otro puñetazo en el estómago.

—Estaba preocupado de que tal vez estaba matando a la gallina de los huevos de oro, pero mira—Obadiah presionó un dispositivo plateado sobre el reactor. —El destino hizo que sobrevivieras. Tenías un huevo de oro más para dar.

Con eso, se dio un tirón, y el cuerpo de Tony se arqueó hacia adelante cuando el reactor fue arrancado de su cuerpo, seguía brillando como la metáfora del huevo de oro.

—Tony, tonto—Obadiah se burló. — ¿De verdad piensas que sólo porque tuviste una idea, ésta te pertenece? Tu padre nos ayudó con la bomba atómica. Ahora ¿qué clase de mundo sería este si él hubiera sido tan egoísta como tú?

Arrancó los cables que conectaban el reactor y Tony dejó escapar un grito ahogado. A su lado, Peter estaba tratando de rodar, tratando de mirar, pero no podía, Tony estaba agradecido de que no pudiera hacerlo.

—Oh, Tony. —Obadiah murmuró. — ¿Esto? Es tu novena sinfonía. Una obra maestra.

Obadiah se sentó en el sofá, con un brazo alrededor de Tony, de una forma bizarra e invasiva. Tony podía mover un poco su mano ahora, quería sostener a Peter, pero se resistió, sabiendo que si lo hacia Obadiah podría darse cuenta y eso sería sellar cualquier posibilidad de supervivencia que tuviera. Tony estaba preocupado de que Peter pudiera caer del sofá mientras Obadiah seguía hablando acerca del futuro de las armas con la tecnología del reactor y no fue hasta que mencionó su intención de matar a Pepper que Tony no centró su atención en él de nuevo.

Pero ya se había ido.

Fueron cerca de treinta y siete segundos hasta que tuvo todas sus funciones motoras de nuevo y pudo moverse, con cuidado movió a Peter del sofá al suelo besándolo en la frente antes de ir hacia el elevador. Peter comenzó a llorar cuando se fue, pero no podía quedarse si quería vivir lo suficiente como para consolarlo de nuevo.

Perdió su energía en el elevador, y para cuando las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron, estaba arrastrándose para alcanzar el reactor que Pepper le dio, el de la caja de vidrio. Babas lo alcanzó para él cuando no lo logró y Tony nunca estuvo más orgulloso de su amado robot. Rompió el vidrio y estrelló el reactor en su pecho, justo a tiempo para que Rhodey empujara la puerta y le diera la vuelta.

—Peter. —Murmuró, tomando a Rhodey de la chaqueta desesperadamente.

— ¿Pepper? Ella está con algunos agentes, ellos–

—Peter. —Insistió Tony todavía jadeando. —El bebé, escaleras arriba.

—Pensé que había escuchado algo, pero creí que estaba loco. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con un bebé? ¡¿Es por eso que hay una foto de uno en tu nuevo reactor?!

—Ayúdame a levantarme. —Le interrumpió Tony, usando a Rhodey como palanca para levantarse a sí mismo, había olvidado la fotografía en el reactor y la arrancó para luego con cuidado la guardarla en su bolsillo. —Te explico luego, llévame hasta él. ¿Qué hay de Pepper?

—Ella y cinco agentes van camino a arrestar a Obadiah.

—Eso no va a ser suficiente. —Tony negó con su cabeza. —Necesito…Demonios, sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado pero necesito que cuides a Peter, tengo que ir detrás, detrás de ellos, Obadiah los tomará por sorpresa…No están preparados.

—Tú, ¡¿me estás pidiendo que sea la niñera de tu hijo, él hijo que no me dijiste que tenías?!

—El tiempo es esencial. —Tony agitaba su mano insistentemente.

Rhodey asintió con la cabeza, le daría el beneficio de la duda y le ayudó a llegar a la estación de la armadura antes de subir para ver a Peter. Cada célula de Tony quería ir hacia él, pero sabía que no podía, tenía que hacerse cargo de Obadiah.

No hasta que estuviera seguro que ese bastardo no tocaría a su hijo nunca de nuevo.

El traje fue difícil de maniobrar con el poder del reactor reducido, pero Tony lo logró. La batalla resultante fue muy larga, áspera, y destructiva, pero terminó con la electrocución de Obadiah y la existencia continúa y dolorosa de Tony, por lo que todas las cosas fueron tan bien como podría haber esperado.

…:::…

—Iron Man, ¿eh? —Tony observó al día siguiente, ojeando el periódico antes de la conferencia de prensa mientras Pepper atendía los rasguños en su cara. Él tenía menos de diez minutos para estar listo ante las cámaras. —Técnicamente no es correcto, el traje esta hecho de oro y titanio, pero evoca a la imaginación. ¿Qué piensas tú, Petey?

Tony se inclinó al asiento de bebé a sus pies, dejando a Peter agarrar su dedo, Peter balbuceaba feliz, mientras alzaba ambas manos para que Tony lo cargara.

—Papi todavía necesita más banditas, Peter— Pepper le decía seriamente al bebé, poniendo otra sobre la frente de Tony. —Luego podrá cargarte.

—La tía Pepper es una mandona. —Tony le susurraba a Peter como si estuvieran conspirando.

—Ésta es su coartada. —El agente de la división con el nombre malditamente largo le informó, pasándole una tarjeta.

Aparentemente, había estado teniendo una fiesta en un yate. No había nada sobre Stane, el agente le informó que ya se habían encargado de eso. Tony se quejó sobre la historia del guardaespaldas, sonaba falsa pero se le aseguró que este no era el primer "rodeo" del agente.

Finalmente, Tony levantó a Peter, sosteniéndolo contra su cadera y caminó hacia el escenario.

Todos los flash de las cámaras del lugar se dispararon y cada reportero empezó a hablar.

—Ah ah ah. —Sacudió su mano libre. —La paciencia es una virtud, lo siento pero estoy tratando de enseñar a mi hijo.

Miles de preguntas más empezaron, como esperaba, las cuales Tony ignoró. Continuó hablando, sabiendo por experiencia que guardarían silencio para escucharlo.

—He preparado una declaración, por lo que no voy a tomar alguna pregunta, no es que eso los haya detenido alguna vez de preguntar de todos modos, pero bueno, un hombre puede soñar. —Tony ajustó su cadera, tomando la mano de Peter. —El nombre de este pequeño chico es Peter Parker Stark. Tiene cinco meses de edad, y es 110% mío. La madre ha tomado la decisión de no tenerlo en su vida, así que no, no habrá ningún vídeo sorpresa de escapadas en Hawaii o batallas de custodia en el show del Dr. Phil.

Hubo una gran sorpresa entre los espectadores, risas nerviosas, y Tony continuó.

—Y la otra razón por la que están aquí, es por las especulaciones que hubo sobre mi participación en los eventos recientes que ocurrieron en la autopista, uh, en el tejado de…

—Lo siento—Una reportera interrumpió, no mostrando arrepentimiento en lo absoluto. — ¿Pero espera que de verdad creamos que fue un guardaespaldas en un traje?

Él la reconoció, la rubia que abandonó en Las Vegas, la que le había mostrado las fotos de Gulmiran en la fiesta. El hecho de que ella le había dado una mano, cosa que probablemente le salvó la vida, fue compensado en gran medida por su intenso disgusto por todo lo demás sobre ella.

—Un guarda espaldas que convenientemente hizo una aparición. —Continuó ella. —A pesar de que históricamente es bien sabido que usted se rehúsa a tener guarda espaldas.

—Sé que esto es confuso. —Le dio una especie de mueca con desprecio. —Pero una cosa es cuestionar la historia oficial y lanzar salvajes acusaciones e insinuar que yo soy una clase de superhéroe–

—Nunca dije que usted fuera un superhéroe. —Ella levantó una ceja hacia él con arrogancia.

— ¿No...? Bueno, bueno. — Tony había perdido el balón, sólo un poco. —Porque eso sería descabellado, y eh...Fantástico. Pero yo no soy del tipo héroe. Es evidente. Con ésta larga lista de defectos de carácter, todos los errores que he cometido, en gran medida en público–

—Uno de ellos recientemente. —Dijo ella sonriendo hacia Peter y Tony estuvo a punto de perder los estribos.

—Peter no es, o no fue y nunca será un error y si alguien insinúa eso de nuevo, nunca será capaz de trabajar en su vida. —Dijo sin vacilación, su voz fina y fría como el hielo mientras frotaba el pulgar de Peter con ternura.

—Está bien, Tones. —Rhodey se inclinó y susurro en su oído para tranquilizarlo. —Sólo mantente firme en lo que dicen las tarjetas, hombre.

—Sí. —Tony afirmó, deteniéndose de nuevo para leerlas con su mano libre. —Cierto, las notas…

Miró a los reporteros, que esperaban sus palabras. Miró a la rubia, sus labios fruncidos en una delgada línea, también esperando sus palabras como el resto de los otros. La mujer que pensaba que su hijo fue un error, quien pensaba que él no tenía lo necesario para ser un héroe.

—Yo soy Iron Man.

La habitación estalló, pero él sólo esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha hacia la rubia antes de dejar el escenario, murmurándole a Peter.

— ¿Buitres, no te lo dije?

…:::…

 **Notas:** Hola! Hermosas personas que han llegado hasta el final, debo decir que este fic lo conocí gracias a **scottlxng** quien lo traducía junto a otraautora, pero pasaron muchas cosas y pues cuando quería ver si tal vez ya habían actualizado pues la historia fue borrada D: me puse muy triste y luego me fui a leerlo en su idioma original, pregunte a la autora si me permitiría traducirlo para poder compartirlo con ustedes (quienes sean que estén leyendo esto :D) no tardó mucho en contestarme, fui muy feliz :D ¡me dijo que si! (obviamente :v) Y pues aquí el primer capítulo, me encontré con algunos que otros inconvenientes, puesto que mi ingles está un poco oxidado, pero hice lo mejor para poder ofrecerles el gusto de leer este fic.

Pueden ir a visitar el perfil de la autora en AO3 se llama **Wordsplat** para quienes tengan un buen manejo del inglés, puedo asegurarles que disfrutaran de sus historias :D (Demasiados fics de Marvel OwO hermoso!)

Si gustan dejarme algún comentario para ella, con gusto los traduciré del español al inglés o pueden hacerlo directamente ustedes, como deseen ;)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y pues como son capítulos demasiado largos creo que estaré subiendo uno por mes, tengo que actualizar mis fics también xD.

Bueno, pues creo que eso es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

…:::…

Unos momentos después, Tony se arrepintió de revelar su identidad.

Había jugado al tipo arrogante y presumido enfrente de la cámara, pero se había dado cuenta unos instantes después que había hecho una mala jugada. Si solo fuera él, estaría bien, él podría sobrellevarlo, podría enfrentarse cara a cara contra el mundo y llegar a la cima. Demonios, él lo amaría. Tony siempre había sido un poco adicto al peligro. La cosa era, que ya no se trataba solo de él nunca más y Tony estaba teniendo un momento difícil asimilando esto, más difícil de lo que había pensado que sería.

Sólo había tenido a Peter un mes y medio después de todo.

Fue un mes y medio maravilloso y teniendo en cuenta todos los eventos ocurridos en tan solo ese mes y medio, el tiempo se sentía malditamente más largo que eso, pero la verdad era, que Peter era relativamente nuevo en su vida y Tony todavía estaba aprendiendo. Él todavía estaba aprendiendo acerca de Peter y la paternidad, demonios, acerca de ser un adulto responsable en general y había momentos donde fue lo suficientemente arrogante como para olvidarse de ello, lo suficientemente egoísta para creer que él podía de alguna manera continuar su vida exactamente como la había tenido antes. Restar armas, añadir un bebe, lograr la felicidad. Matemáticas simples.

La vida real nunca fue igual de simple como aquello.

No era que él se estuviese arrepintiendo, él amaba a Peter con todo su corazón y no habría fuerza en todo el mundo que lo convenciera de que él había tomado la decisión equivocada. Se trataba solo de ciertas decisiones que había tomado desde entonces lo que era el problema. Tony necesitaba aclimatarse, necesitaba empezar a actuar como un adulto responsable, algo que él no había intentado en décadas. El necesitaba hacer unos ajustes.

No podía salir de viaje a Francia para el fin de semana por un capricho, no podía tener borracheras locas que lo dejaban con resaca por una semana, no podía ir por ahí hablando de una identidad secreta que habría mantenido a su hijo sano. Había actuado tontamente e impulsivamente, encabronado por esa maldita reportera quien llamó a Peter un error, y él no podía hacer eso de nuevo. Tenía que pensar en el efecto que sus decisiones tendrían sobre Peter.

Pepper se lo había comentado también, pero Tony, ya lo suficientemente enojado consigo mismo no fue muy receptivo.

—Tú no puedes amenazar a las personas en televisión nacional, Tony. —Dijo suspirando en el momento en el que él regreso del escenario. —Tienes que mantenerte calmado cuando las personas llamen a Peter un error. Tu puedes defenderlo, ciertamente, pero–

—Pero nada, ellos no pueden solo decir cosas como esas, ¿¡Qué tal si él las cree!?

—Tony. —La voz de Pepper fue amable pero honesta. —No puedes reaccionar así de mal cada vez que los reporteros hagan algo como eso. Ellos lo seguirán haciendo, eso es lo que ellos hacen, pican y clavan el aguijón en todos tus puntos débiles, sabes eso. Y nos guste o no, técnicamente hablando Peter es–

— ¡ÉL NO LO ES! —Tony se sintió un poco avergonzado luego sobre cuán agresivo había sido su tono con Pepper, quien solo estaba tratando de hacer su trabajo, quien tenía un punto valido, pero él estaba enfermo y cansado de la palabra "error". —Él no fue intencional, no un error, eso solo… eso implica arrepentimientos y tu podrías querer enmendarlo si pudieras y yo no lo haría, nunca lo haría. Hay una gran diferencia, no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más sobre esto.

Luego Peter empezó a llorar y Tony solo pudo culparse a sí mismo por gruñir y gritar así mientras sostenía a Peter.

El realmente necesitaba aprender a controlarse.

El trató y consiguió hacerlo mejor. Él no era perfecto y hubo una que otra metedura de pata con la prensa ese año, uno en particular, que fue un incidente muy malo donde Tony terminó pegándole en la cara a un reportero cuando lo abordó fuera de una tienda de ropa de bebe por que el reportero le pregunto si él tenía planes de enviar a Peter a estudiar a un internado como él lo había hecho.

No había sido la culpa del reportero y Tony había sido lo suficientemente maduro para admitir esto luego. Él estaba estresado y exhausto ese día —había sido la tercera noche en que permaneció despierto con un bebé con cólicos— Los reporteros habían hecho miles de preguntas y estaban demasiado cerca de Peter para su comodidad, Peter empezó a lloriquear de nuevo por todo los flashes de cámaras y esa pregunta cruzó solo un poco la línea.

La gota que derramó el vaso y todo eso.

Tony fue llamado para encontrarse con el reportero, Jeff Kalinski, disculparse en persona y le pagó más de lo que el tipo hubiera conseguido en los tribunales. Jeff trato de rechazarlo, lo cual Tony apreció, pero le puso el dinero en el bolsillo e insistió. Ellos incluso tuvieron una conversación algo decente; Jeff tenía tres hijos y entendía lo que eran las largas noches que arrancaban tu cordura de un solo tirón. Él incluso le dio un buen consejo a Tony y cuando Tony admitió que él se sentía un poco preocupado de arruinarlo todo (aunque un "poco preocupado" era el eufemismo del año), Jeff solo rió.

—Lo vas a arruinar. —Jeff se encogió de hombros. —Es inevitable. Vas a gritarle al niño cuando él no se lo merece solo porque tuviste un mal día, o vas a perder tu paciencia con algo estúpido y trivial, vas a hacer reglas que no tendrán sentido, Peter va a quebrarlas y tú no vas a darle la razón, incluso aunque sepas que él tiene la razón, ambos terminaran enojados. Nadie lo hace perfectamente. Tercer round, y solo Dios sabe que aún sigo dando tumbos.

—Pero yo siento que tengo todo a mi disposición, debería ser capaz de llegar con un algoritmo sobre esto. —Admitió Tony. —Tengo el dinero, los recursos, el intelecto, dame tiempo y podré escrudiñar en todo esto y encontrar todo los datos disponibles para pasar por esto y–

—Todo el dinero y recursos del mundo no te harán un mejor padre. —Jeff sacudió su cabeza. —Eso lo hará un poco menos duro, seguro. Nunca tendrás que rebuscar el dinero para pañales, o recortar gastos para pagar el equipo de futbol o las lecciones de ballet, las escuelas privadas o la preparatoria, la universidad. Pero pienso que cuando se trata de paternidad, hay un poco de karma en todo esto. Si una parte es fácil, la otra será dura. Tú no tienes que tomar fotos de celebridades que no quieren ser fotografiadas y te dan puñetazos en la cara para pagar la universidad de tus hijos–

—Sí, sobre eso… lo siento mucho. —Tony hizo una mueca, aunque Jeff solo lo despidió con una sonrisa irónica, no sin antes añadir. —Pero tu tendrás que explicarle a tu hijo porque no le compraras un Maserati para sus dieciséis aunque tengas el dinero para hacerlo, o tendrás que explicarte por qué no pagaras su renta cuando tenga veinticuatro y este retrasado por sexta vez porque tiene que aprender de la manera difícil.

Tony consideró esto y burlonamente dijo. — ¿Entonces no debo comprarle un Maserati?

—Eso depende de usted, Señor Stark. —Se rió Jeff.

—Tony, por favor. —Insistió este por tercera vez.

—De acuerdo, Tony, entonces. Eso depende de ti, pero te lo digo hombre, recuerda el karma. La forma en como las cosas sean mientras crezca será la manera en la que él espera que sean siempre. El no trabajará para nada, no aprenderá como. Se supone que nosotros debemos prepararlos para el mundo real y debo decirte una cosa, el mundo real no viene de la mano con un Maserati.

Tony se encontró con Jeff un par de veces después de eso, cada tantos meses o cuando él podía. Ellos no eran precisamente amigos, pero Tony le ayudo a conseguir su trabajo soñado como fotógrafo para el Time, unos cuatro meses después de revelar lo de Peter y Iron Man y un mes después de ofrecerle a Jeff unas disculpas, Tony dejó que le hiciera la primera nota oficial de él y Peter.

Eso había sido bueno para las relaciones públicas y desde que Jeff no hizo gran escándalo por el incidente del puñetazo en la cara, fue más que suficiente para compensar el pequeño desliz de Tony. Más importante aún, su reunión con Jeff le había dejado mucho sobre lo que pensar y reconsideró algunas cosas. Por un lado, la absoluta bomba de juguetes en que se había convertido su casa. Después de revelar la existencia de Peter, no era necesario esconder nada así que Tony tenía todo pero había comprado una tienda de juguetes y la llevo a casa.

No es que dotar a su hijo fuera algo malo pero… si Jeff tenía razón, tal vez Tony debería atenuar un poco las cosas. Si Peter tenía siempre lo que quería, entonces el terminaría siendo un caprichoso. Demonios, Tony en sí mismo era un perfecto ejemplo y lo que menos quería era que Peter creciera igual que él.

Así que él redujo un poco los juguetes y se volvió más cuidadoso sobre consentir a Peter demasiado. El no usaba regalos, juguetes o dulces para comprar cooperación, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo. Ellos vivían en una mansión en Malibu, sí, pero por supuesto que Peter tenía las cosas de mejor calidad, pero Tony trató de mantener las posesiones del chico en un mínimo.

Peter tenía su propia habitación, equipada y decorada. Estaba justo al fondo del pasillo de la habitación de Tony, pero Tony no quería mover a Peter fuera de su habitación aun. Es decir, era imposible ignorar los lloriqueos de Peter en la noche, pero él no quería hacerlo —Ok, si, en las noches él quería rodar y arrojar una almohada sobre su cabeza— pero cuando pensaba bien sobre ello, él sabía que no quería ignorar a Peter o contratar alguna nana para alimentarlo en las noches. Eso era algo que él tenía que hacer, algo que él quería hacer por sí mismo.

El continuó siendo Iron Man —él no podría no hacerlo, no con sus armas por allí afuera destruyendo familias y matando a personas inocentes, siendo usadas contra buenos soldados que estaban tratando de proteger a otros— Pero Tony estaba siendo cuidadoso. Él planeaba sus misiones con mucho detalle, tomando solo unos pocos, pocos riesgos, y nada extravagante u ostentoso cuando había peligro real involucrado. Tony siempre había amado jugar un poco con la adrenalina, claro, pero no era solo él quien se ponía en riegos, no nuca más. La imagen de las manos de Stane sobre su hijo nunca lo abandonó y Tony lo consideraba como un recordatorio de que el efecto de sus acciones ahora no recaía solo en sí mismo.

En la cima de todo esto, él aún tenía deberes como CEO de Industrias Stark. Tony tenía reuniones tres veces por semana, aunque él generalmente solo se presentaba a una —no podía permitir que sus expectaciones subieran demasiado ahora— aunque era mejor que antes cuando él solo se presentaba una vez en una que otra semana a lo sumo. Él tenía reuniones ocasionales con los clientes también, pero él siempre había sido bueno en eso, eran las otras reuniones de negocio que lo volvían loco. Tony tenía que sentarse y estar quieto, para firmar papeles y atontar sus ideas por un puñado de magnates con solo dinero en sus cabezas mientras Happy jugaba a las escondidas con Peter en lugar de hacerlo él.

No, él no estaba celoso.

Si, bueno, él estaba un poco celoso.

La cosa era que, entre Peter, Iron Man e industrias Stark, la vida de Tony se había convertido en algo completamente agotador, por decirlo sutilmente. Él se despertaba cansado, pasaba el día agotado, e iba a la cama exhausto. Él difícilmente había hecho algún progreso en las mejoras de la armadura, desde que Peter había tenido algunos problemas para dormir y luego Industrias Stark ocupó todo su tiempo libre durante el día, lo cual era inaceptable.

Así que cerca de seis meses después de convertirse en Iron Man y revelar la existencia de Peter, Tony se tomó una hora, mientras que Peter dormía la siesta, apagó todos los aparatos electrónicos, apoyó la frente en sus manos, y pensó largo y tendido sobre lo que realmente quería para el futuro, y la mejor manera de lograrlo.

Cuando era niño, él solo quiso la atención de su padre. Cuando fue creciendo y empezó a darse cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar, su única meta en la vida era rebelarse, empujar de vuelta, pelear fuego con fuego. Sus objetivos eran dormir con cualquiera, embriagarse y conseguir que lo arrestaran en tantas formas únicas y extrañas como fueran posible, cualquier cosa para conseguir la atención que todavía ansiaba tan desesperadamente. Él se había alcoholizado bastante en su temprana adolescencia, pero fue la muerte de sus padres quienes lo arrojaron a la espiral del alcoholismo de la que nunca se había recuperado.

Tony había ido a la deriva después de eso. Se había graduado de Ingeniería mecánica y cargaba con una pesada herencia, por poco no regresa a Industrias Stark. Probablemente se habría ahogado en alcohol a si mismo si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Stane para que regresará, si no lo hubiera sacado de su profunda depresión, convirtiéndole en una máquina de negocio para la guerra. Tony se había aferrado a eso como único objetivo, su razón de vivir, sin dar un segundo pensamiento a las consecuencias de sus acciones. Él se lanzó a dirigir una compañía, diseñó las armas, y bebió. Dormía con las modelos, él apostó su fortuna y la ganó de nuevo, bebió. Hizo negocios, dio innumerables comunicados de prensa, bebió. Bebió, y él bebió, y bebió.

Tony era lo suficientemente listo como para reconocer que había un común denominador cuando lo veía.

Paso uno para cambiar su vida, moldear su futuro en la forma que él lo quería, tendría que dejar de tomar. Esta era una idea que le había dado vueltas a Tony antes, especialmente en sus primeras semanas con Peter. Sus peores recuerdos con su padre eran de Howard borracho y Tony sabía bien que él también podía ser un borracho vicioso cuando quería serlo.

El segundo paso… bueno, eso dependía de que quisiera, ¿no? Él quería a Peter. Peter era su prioridad número uno, el resto de su vida podría girar en torno a esto. Balancear su rol como padre, CEO y Iron Man era demasiado, pero dos… él podría manejar ser dos de eso. Él no podría renunciar a ser Iron Man, no con sus armas aun rondando por allí, pero él podía renunciar a ser CEO. Tony aun podía inventar cosas, haciendo contratos independientes con Industrias Stark y fácilmente manteniendo su confortable estilo de vida, todo mientras pasaba más tiempo con Peter.

Él trató de decírselo a Pepper un par de veces, pero ella aun no lo entendía hasta que él se lo dejo en claro.

—Necesito que dirijas la compañía.

—Yo dirijo la compañía. —Dijo ella rodando sus ojos, no entiendo el punto. —Pero aun así necesito de tu firma.

—No, no me estas escuchando, estoy tratando de hacerte la nueva directora.

Silencio.

— ¡Eo! repetía Peter felizmente desde su silla de bebé y Tony no pudo evitar sonreír. — ¿Lo ves? Peter está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿Verdad Petey?

— ¡No! —No fue un "no" rotundo, pero si uno risueño y Tony rodo los ojos con cariño.

—Ayúdame acá, compañero. —Suspiró dirigiéndose a Peter. —Él ha empezado a decir "no" a todo, es muy divertido.

— ¿Haz estado bebiendo? —Pepper se inclinó hacia delante, aun mirándolo como si estuviera fuera de sus cabales

—Por supuesto que no. —Tony frunció el ceño, un poco ofendido. Él no habría bebido cerca de Peter ni en un millón de años.

—Es que... no creo que sepas lo que estás diciendo–

—Estoy diciendo que por la presente, de manera irrevocable, te nombro CEO de Industrias Stark, con efecto inmediato. ¿Genial? ¿De acuerdo? ¡Hecho! —Peter asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo y Tony se rio entre dientes.

— ¿Tú también quieres ser genial Peter? Tienes que conseguir un tono frio como el mío, luego puedes ser muy misterioso. —Tony se acercó a hacerle cosquillas, y Peter gritó alegremente. Pepper lo siguió, tratando de recuperar su atención.

—Tony escúchame por un minuto, haz si quiera–

— ¿Pensado sobre esto? Yo lo he hecho. —Le interrumpió, dándose vuelta para mirarla seriamente, tratando de hacerle entender bien. —Quiero tener más tiempo con Peter y quiero recuperar las armas. Esas son mis dos prioridades ahora, ser director interfiere con ambas.

—Tony. —Pepper tenía esa Mirada es sus ojos, esa donde ella estaba leyendo su mente sin su consentimiento. —Eres lo menos parecido en el mundo a un padre ausente, no importa lo que pienses. Tu estas siempre girando en torno a ese chico como si fuera el sol, no se te ocurra ir por allí sintiéndose culpable sólo porque a veces tienes una reunión, no puedes evitar todo a la vez por un tiempo. Eres un padre soltero, es inevitable que a veces tienes que pasar de él–

—No estoy diciendo que he sido un padre ausente. —Tony acordó, a pesar del hecho de que dejar a su hijo por incluso una hora lo hacía sentir terrible, y la frase de "pasar de él" lo hizo querer sostener a Peter, acurrucarlo como una bola y nunca dejarlo ir. —Sé que he estado haciendo lo mejor que puedo, pero la cosa Pep, es que no quiero hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, quiero hacerlo mejor. Quiero ser un buen padre, no solo tratar de serlo. No necesito ser CEO para mantener mi estilo de vida, todavía puedo ayudar a dirigir R&D sin problemas, y si lo piensas bien tengo más tiempo para estar con Peter. Yo realmente no veo cómo esto podría ser algo malo. ¿Quieres ver más papá, verdad, Peteroo?

— ¡No! —Rió Peter, cubriendo su boca con sus manos como si hubiera sido atrapado diciendo algo malo.

— ¿No? —Jadeó Tony. — ¡Peter, me haz herido! Pienso que necesitaré unos besos para sentirme mejor.

Peter se inclinó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Ah, Ah, Ah! —Tony negó con la cabeza. —No es suficiente, hombrecito, me heriste muy mal, creo que necesitaré al menos… cinco besos.

— ¡No! —Dijo Peter, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que robarlos. —Tony atacó a Peter, haciéndole cosquillas tontamente mientras que robaba los cinco besos necesarios. Peter se retorció y chilló con deleite, y Tony plantó el último beso a la derecha de su nariz. —Perfecto.

—'evo, ada —Peter se rió. — ¡Hazlo, 'evo!

—Tan dulce cómo es esto. —Interrumpió Pepper, aunque con una mueca risueña en sus labios. —Me temo que necesito robarme a papi por unos minutos, Peter.

—No. —Peter frunció el ceño, este "no" era menos alegre y más insistente.

— ¡No, ada!

—Lo siento, él se ha vuelto un poco meloso últimamente. —Le explicó Tony a Pepper, luego se giró a ver a Peter. —Petey, se amable, compartir, ¿recuerdas?

—No, ada. —Peter se veía horrorizado por el concepto.

—Sí, si tienes que compartir a papi también. —Tony besó le beso una sonrojada mejilla. —Tu pequeño ingrato.

— ¡No!

—Sí, seguro no lo eres. —Rió Tony

—Tony, podrías por favor escucharme por un momento, esto es serio–

—Estoy siendo serio, quiero que seas la nueva CEO. Pienso que habría algunos temas legales, pero resultará, te estoy nombrando mi sucesora.

Luego de unos cuantas discusiones más. Tony tuvo su consentimiento y dos días después Pepper trajo los papeles. Tony estaba en el gimnasio de boxeo con Happy, Peter en su silla de juegos móvil. Allí estaba él, recién alimentado, y cambiado, por lo que estaba jugando con los diferentes sonajeros y juguetes, balbuceando felizmente cuando Pepper y una magnífica pelirroja entraron.

—El notario está aquí, ¿puedes por favor firmar los papeles de transferencia? —Le anunció Pepper.

Tony hizo un rápido movimiento, distraído por la entrada de la pelirroja y cuando Happy se adelantó hacia él, Tony instintivamente se echó hacia atrás para dejar de mirarla antes de darse vuelta y darle un codazo en la cara.

—Lo siento. —Tony hizo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Gruñó Happy.

—Se llama artes marciales mixtas. —Tony rebotó sobre sus pies sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja. —Lo ha sido así desde hace tres semanas–

—Se llama boxeo sucio y no hay nada de nuevo en ello. —Espetó Happy. —Mantén los codos, tramposo.

—Lo prometo Tony, esta será la única vez que te pido que me cedas tu compañía.

Pepper suspiró, hojeando el contrato que la pelirroja le mostraba, haciéndole firmar donde fuese necesario. Tony las miraba, la forma en las caderas de la pelirroja cambiaron cuando se inclinó hacia adelante para mostrar a Pepper el contrato, como las líneas delgadas de los dedos se curvaron alrededor del boligra…

—Primera regla del boxeo. —Happy le dio un manotazo en la cabeza para que se diera vuelta. —Los ojos en tu oponen–

Tony se agachó y le lanzó una patada de lleno a su estómago, lo suficiente para mandarlo de nuevo en las cuerdas.

—Eso es todo, estoy harto. —Happy levantó sus manos. —Si vas a pelear sucio entonces no tengo nada que enseñarte.

—Tú. —Tony ignoró a Happy y señaló a la pelirroja. —Tu nombre.

—Rushman. —Ella le dio una sorpresiva y recatada mirada. —Natalie Rushman.

—Ven al centro, pasa a la iglesia. —Le señalo con un guante.

—No, tú realmente no quieres que ella–

Pepper empezó a protestar.

—Vamos, Vamos. —Decía Tony de nuevo. —No tengo todo el día.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Pepper. —Desearía poder decir que él no es usualmente así, pero él es bastante excéntrico.

Tony sostuvo las cuerdas, dejándole a Natalie dar un paso hacia el ring. Él la observo, no embobado, pero la miró fijamente. Ella parecía competente y capaz. Cara bonita, muy graciosa y controlada en su forma de moverse.

— ¿Eres buena con los niños?

—Los amo. —Aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

—Huh. —Dijo Tony levantando la cabeza. —Interesante. ¿Happy puedes darle una lección?

Luego salió del ring y se unió a Pepper en el sofá, al lado de la silla de Peter. Dejo que Peter agarrara su guante de boxeo mientras hablaba con Pepper.

— ¿Quién es ella?

—Ella es de Legal, y es potencialmente una demanda por acoso sexual Tony, si sigues viéndola de esa manera.

—Necesito una asistent– Peter no pongas eso es tu boca, bebé. —Tony puso rápidamente el guante de boxeo lejos de Peter a pesar de sus quejidos de descontento, sacó la caja de cereales de debajo del asiento de Peter y le puso un puñado enfrente. —Acá tienes tu cereal.

—Sé que necesitas una asistente, ya tengo tres potenciales candidatas esperando conocerte.

—No tengo tiempo para conocerlas, necesito una ahora, es ella–

—No, no es ella.

Mientras ellos continuaban argumentando. Happy le preguntó a Natalia si alguna vez había boxeado.

—Si lo he hecho. —Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Happy dudo un poco.

— ¿De qué tipo, tai bo, en el gimnasio o en la calle? Dime. —Él le pregunto. Ella se veía un poco distraída viendo a Stark en vez de responderle, así que él se dispuso a darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro. —Regla número uno, no quites los ojos de tu oponen–

Ella le agarró la mano, la retorció, y lo utilizó como palanca para girar las piernas hacia arriba, se envolvió alrededor de su cuello, y lo hizo rodar hacia adelante cayendo en la colchoneta.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Chilló Pepper y Natalie lo soltó. — ¡Happy!

— 'evo, 'evo - Peter aplaudía riendo, mientras le lanzaba cereal a Natalia como si fuera un premio.

—Bueno, eso era de lo que estaba hablando. —Tony solo se rió, acariciando a Peter en la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie. — ¿Qué gran show, no Petey? Parece que el tío Happy acaba de recibir una paliza.

—Me resbalé. —Gruño Happy.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —Tony se rió entre dientes, haciendo sonar la campana junto a la estera. —Parece un nocaut técnico para mí.

—Necesito su impresión. —Natalie le informó esquivando con gracia las cuerdas.

—Tienes una acallada fuerza y unos ojos con una intensidad–

—Quiero decir, una impresión de su pulgar. —Ella le sonrió, recogiendo el contrato y sosteniéndolo para él.

—Cierto.

— ¿Cómo van? —Pepper se les unió levantando una ceja en señal de advertencia a Tony

—Bien. —Tony sonrió, presionando su pulgar una última vez. —Tú eres la jefa ahora.

—Eso sería todo, señor Stark? —Le preguntó Natalie.

—No. —Decidió Tony al mismo tiempo que Pepper decía con más intensidad. —Si, eso sería todo por ahora, señorita Rushman, muchas gracias.

—Quiero una.

—No.

Tony la contrató de todas formas.

…:::…

Seis meses después Tony se encontraba entre las nubes.

Su hijo era la luz de su vida y Tony nunca había sido más feliz. Peter tenía ocho meses ahora, caminaba, hablaba, aunque todavía balbuceaba un poco algunas veces y sólo frases cortas, pero Tony estaba muy orgulloso. Había mantenido a Peter en revisión constante por un grupo de pediatras inmediatamente después de que reveló su existencia a la prensa siendo estas consultas de manera regular desde entonces.

Peter estaba un poco debajo de la estatura promedio, pero era la viva imagen de la salud en los otros aspectos, así que los doctores no estaban preocupados por eso. Uno de ellos, el Doctor Ward, se atrevió a hacer una broma diciendo que él estaba seguro de que Peter se divertiría parándose en pequeñas cajas negras para usarlas como escalones tras el atril, como hacía su querido y viejo padre.

Tony y Ward tuvieron una competencia de miradas.

Ward ganó.

Después de eso, el Doctor Ward se convirtió en el médico de cabecera de Peter. Tenía un irónico ingenio y siempre era muy suave y comprensivo incluso cuando semanas después Tony irrumpió en su oficina insistiendo que tenía que curar a Peter de una nueva enfermedad que sus temores habían imaginado.

Estas eran las partes más duras de la paternidad y lo peor, Tony no tenía con quien compartir la carga. Nadie que lo ayudara a tener un balance, nadie que le recordara que sólo porque Peter tosía una vez, no significaba que tenía neumonía o sólo porque le tomó más tiempo caminar en comparación con los otros bebés no significaba que sería un paralítico de por vida. Nadie para tranquilizarlo, nadie para decirle que lo estaba haciendo bien, nadie para darle ideas o pedir un consejo.

Hubo altos y bajos, momentos difíciles lo golpearon, cometió errores, momentos donde su capacidad para poner a Peter por encima de todo lo demás en su vida lo hizo dudar de su habilidad para realmente manejar esto. Todavía se cuestionaba a sí mismo, muy seguido, había noches donde sólo quería embriagarse desesperadamente para tratar de callar la voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que iba a joder esto.

Pepper, Happy y Rhodey, hacían cada uno lo mejor que podían para ayudar. Irónicamente, él más enamorado de Peter era Rhodey, quien se enteró de Peter al final. Pasaba más y más de sus días libres con Tony y Peter. Tony bromeó sobre que las visitas de Rhodey no tenían fin, pero él las apreciaba en demasía.

Pepper fue sorpresivamente quien se sentía incómoda con Peter. Cuando era más joven ella estuvo bien con él, pero ahora cuando ya podía moverse, ella estaba cada vez más incómoda al quedarse a solas con él. Todavía amaba a Peter, por supuesto y aún podía manejarlo, pero no le gustaba. A Pepper sólo le gustaban los niños cuando eran lo suficientemente jóvenes para sólo cargar con ellos por ahí o lo suficientemente mayores como para razonar con ellos. Era ajena a ésta etapa de niño-medio en la que Peter se encontraba.

Tal vez fue eso, lo que terminó cualquier pensamiento de romance que Tony habría podido considerar con ella. No le reprochaba eso a Pepper en lo más mínimo, ella todavía era una de sus amigos más cercanos, siempre lo sería, pero no podía considerar tener una relación con alguien a quien no le gustara los niños.

Al final resultó que esto se convirtió en una especie de ultimátum para ellos.

Happy en cambio tenía el balance perfecto. Era capaz, y cuidadoso, así como era ese entrenado guardaespaldas en el que Tony confiaba con su vida. Cada vez que él no podía vigilar a Peter, Happy estaba en servicio, junto con otros dos cadetes armados como respaldo de seguridad. ¿Exagerado? Tal vez, pero entonces, recordaba las palabras de su padre cuando lo envió a tomar clases de defensa personal.

 _"Alguien te secuestrará un día, es parte de ser un Stark, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar de preocuparte tanto y endurecerte, así al menos podrás ser un inconveniente para ellos."_

Aun cuando ésta no fuera una lección que Tony no quisiera particularmente pasarle a su hijo, hizo caso de la advertencia por lo que significaba y se aseguró de que Peter estuviera bien protegido todo el tiempo.

Natalie se había ofrecido en numerosas ocasiones, pero Tony podía llegar a ser un maldito paranoico y cuando se trataba de su hijo no le importaba serlo. Había conocido a Pepper y Happy cerca de una década. A Rhodey incluso más que eso; ellos eran las únicas personas en las que él podía confiar absolutamente a Peter en una emergencia del fin del mundo. Le gustaba Natalie sin embargo, era una buena asistente; eficiente y profesional, casi como Pepper así que su vida no se sentía muy diferente. Aunque ella era más dulce que Pepper, casi demasiado fácil de sobrellevar, lo cual era un poco malo porque Tony se había acostumbrado a ser regañado por su asistente.

Mientras tanto, a Peter le habían empezado a crecer los dientes, un proceso lento y agonizante que había succionado diez años de la vida de Tony. Ahora Peter comía alimentos sólidos, aunque era extremadamente meticuloso con las comidas y su palabra favorita resultó ser "no". Le encantaban las bananas, mayormente porque podía hacerlas papillas con sus manos antes de comerlas. Tony había tratado de pararlo al principio, antes de rendirse ante el hecho de que la fruta con Cheerios cantaban Victoria en la boca de Peter. Pero todo lo demás daba una batalla cuesta arriba. En la nieve. Con pesos muertos.

Por todo lo manejable que Peter había sido como infante, ahora estaba probando ser un niño muy difícil.

En los días buenos, Tony podía apreciar esto, lo que significaba que Peter tenía fuego, espíritu y una mente propia, por lo que tenía reparos en demostrarlo. Ya estaba demostrando estar mentalmente por delante del juego, su lenguaje y la motricidad fina eran impresionantes para un niño de su edad, por lo que no fue una sorpresa que podía ser descarado también.

En los días malos, bueno…

Solo se podría decir que había ciertas noches en el laboratorio donde todo era más satisfactorio cuando algo explotaba.

Peter nunca tuvo una etapa de gateo; fue directamente de rodar boca abajo con un poco de "uh uh"—sonidos que Tony le había pedido a JARVIS guardar como videos en los archivos permanentes de Peter— a rodar por todas partes. Tony encontró eso absolutamente divertido, hasta que tuvo que instalar puertas para bebé.

Y dejo de ser divertido cuando él tropezó con la puerta bajando por las escaleras.

Había otras cosas a las que había tenido que acostumbrarse así —había llamado a un profesional tan pronto como Peter se pudo mover por sí mismo, asegurando el lugar de principio a fin— cosas como cubiertas para los enchufes y los pestillos del gabinete además del temido bloqueo del asiento del inodoro, lo que volvió a Tony loco hasta que lo rediseñó y lo hizo realmente eficaz.

Esto inspiró la línea de artículos de seguridad para bebés de Industrias Stark, efectivos artículos para bebé que podían ser manejables por un adulto cuerdo sin que este tuviera que golpear su cabeza contra la pared con frustración. No generaba gran dinero, pero obtuvo un beneficio, algo que la empresa sin duda podría utilizar mientras regresaba al éxito de nuevo, debido al desastre sufrido por Stane.

Aunque la prensa estuvo desesperada por la primicia de Peter por un tiempo, Tony finalmente dejó muy claro que no habría seguimientos, sesiones de fotos, o más entrevistas aparte de la ya realizada por el Time. Había dado toda la información que estaba dispuesto a dar. Había logrado mantener a Peter relativamente fuera de los medios después de eso y eventualmente los paparazis perdieron el interés. Tony todavía llevaba a Peter con él lo más que podía, pero esto conllevaba grandes esfuerzos disfrazándolos a ambos por lo que no había fotografía alguna.

Todavía tenía algunas reuniones cada tanto, pero desde que él era ahora técnicamente la cabeza del departamento de investigación y desarrollo, la mayoría de ellas se podían atender por videoconferencias.

Así que la mayor parte de la vida de Tony se había asentado. Era un padre cariñoso, un hombre de negocios increíblemente rico, y un superhéroe en su tiempo libre; estaba en la cima del mundo, hasta que éste se volcó sobre él.

Estaba envenenado con paladio.

Tony estaba en la cama con Peter, leyéndole su segundo cuento para dormir cuando vio las marcas negras en las venas de sus muñecas. Estuvo confundido por un momento antes de sumar dos más dos y luego cuatro más cuatro, ocho y ocho, luego lo supo y su respiración se cortó, Peter parpadeaba hacía él, con los ojos abiertos, confundido y un poco asustado.

— ¿Apa?

—Papi está bien Peter. —Tony besó la cabeza del niño para esconder la fragilidad de sus palabras. —Papi va arreglar esto.

—Superero. —Declaró Peter afirmativamente, acariciando con sus pequeñas manos el reactor ARC de Tony.

—Eso es cierto, papi es un superhéroe. Papi puede superar todo.

Tony no estaba seguro de quién tranquilizaba a quien ya, pero tiró de Peter para un abrazo y no lo soltó por un muy largo tiempo. Sin embargo Peter siempre había sido muy cariñoso y no le importaba. Cuando le soltó, el chico se quedó acurrucado en su regazo, con la cabeza contra el pecho de Tony. Cuando terminaron su último libro, Tony no se movió para poner a Peter en su cuna.

No pudo dormir, por lo que pasó la noche así, observando a su bebé mientras este se quedaba dormido en su pecho, el peso cálido y sólido que lo mantenía aún en tierra. Se comprometió a mantener esto en su memoria, cada respiración, cada aleteo de sus pestañas oscuras, archivando cada pequeña manera en la que Peter se movía, babeaba y balbuceaba mientras dormía. Había creado esto, este maravilloso ser humano, magnífico. Aún a pesar de todo lo irritable que era Peter, lo caprichoso que podía ser para comer y sus "no" cómo estados de ánimo, nadie podría convencerlo de que su hijo no era perfecto.

Ya se había perdido los tres primeros meses de vida de Peter y rogaba al cielo y la tierra no perderse otro minuto.

Así que se puso a trabajar en curas y medidas preventivas, así vino una semana y luego otra. Stark Expo se estrenaría pronto, un evento que requería su presencia. La Expo era demasiado bulliciosa y caótica para que Tony pudiera traer a Peter a ella, con tan sólo dieciocho meses, pero ya que iba a estar en Nueva York un tiempo, lo hizo venir con él y tenía a Happy vigilándolo en la mansión en Nueva York mientras él cumplía con su hora obligatoria en la Expo.

Tony hizo una llamativa entrada, volando a través del techo abierto y aterrizó en una rodilla en el escenario, dejando la armadura desmontarse mientras él sonreía y saludaba a la audiencia, para empezar su discurso. El discurso fue inspirador, a pesar de que alguien más lo había escrito, creía él; él era como la metáfora del fénix. De las cenizas del cautiverio, Tony había revivido, reformado su legado, se reunió con su hijo, y provocó el mayor período de paz en la historia de los Estados Unidos.

Así que aparte de la cosa sobre morir, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

Luego por supuesto, porque su semana estaba yendo muy bien, fue citado en la corte por séptima vez. Tony sólo agitó al diputado alterándolo y pisó el acelerador, haciendo que el guardia de seguridad que remplazaba a Happy por las noches, hiciera una mueca de dolor y se agarrará al asiento, mientras Tony rompía un diferente número de leyes para volver al Hotel antes de la hora de dormir de Peter.

La audiencia del día siguiente fue diez veces más aburrida, Tony se movió inquieto durante toda la sesión. Quería estar ya en casa, quería estar con Peter o teniendo en cuenta la hora, viendo la televisión sobre el hombro de Peter mientras el niño dormía en su pecho. Era su ritual de la siesta, y se lo estaba perdiendo.

No estaba particularmente feliz al respecto.

—Esto es un arma, Señor Stark, llámelo por lo que es–

—Por favor, si su prioridad fuera de verdad la seguridad de los ciudadanos norteamericanos–

—Mi prioridad es conseguir que el arma Iron Man no se vuelque sobre el Estado–

—Bueno, la mía es llegar a tiempo a casa antes de la siesta, pero resulta que nadie consigue lo que quiere hoy en día. —Espetó Tony. —Por qué yo soy Iron Man. El traje y yo somos uno. Así que entregar el traje de Iron Man sería entregarme a mí mismo, lo que equivale a esclavitud o la prostitución según el Estado en que se encuentre, ninguno de los cuales es un ejemplo que me gustaría darle a mi hijo.

—Mire, yo no soy un experto–

— ¿En prostitución? Claro que no, usted es un senador.

Todos estallaron en risas, incluso si Pepper le daba una mirada de desaprobación y que Natalie lo mirara como si hubiera hecho su vida infinitamente más dura. Tony estaba tratando de encontrar el significado de eso, pero entonces ellos llamaron a Justin Hammer y la piel de Tony se erizó por instinto.

Hammer habló estupideces sólo como él lo hacía, algún discurso barato sobre cómo Tony no podría anticipar todo, él insistía en que el traje de Iron Man era una espada en vez de un escudo. Entonces Rhodey fue obligado a colaborar y Tony quiso gemir; esto iba a extenderse y si no hacía algo él, no estaría de regreso a casa ni siquiera para cuando Peter se despertara.

Lo cual era inaceptable.

Así que Tony hizo la colaboración por su cuenta, hackeando las pantallas para mostrar cuán lejos todos habían llegado con los trajes de Iron Man. Lanzó un par de golpes al aire, hizo una buena declaración sobre la privatización de la paz mundial, y finalizó con éxito al decirle al senador "vete a la mierda" en la televisión nacional.

Con todo eso, bueno, pudo haber sido peor.

Regresó a casa con Peter y pasó la tarde con su pequeño. Ellos leyeron sus libros favoritos, compartieron el almuerzo e incluso fueron al parque como premio después de que Peter contara los números del uno al diez sin siquiera pedírselo. Peter estaba demostrando ser bastante inteligente y Tony no podía estar más orgulloso.

Lograron no ser sorprendidos por la prensa en el parque, un milagro en sí mismo, y pasaron un par de horas pateando un balón en el césped, jugando con los columpios y sosteniendo a Peter cuando éste pretendía escalar en las barras. Se devolvían cuando Tony notó un par de rayas negras debajo de su cuello.

Cuando regresó a casa, lavó las manos de Peter, cambió su pañal y lo puso en el corral del laboratorio mejorado por él. Ahora había una gran variedad de juguetes, libros y marcadores lavables, para que Peter pudiera jugar mientras observaba el trabajo de papá. Coloreaba en los libros a veces, pero no es como si los libros estuvieron en perfectas condiciones en este momento de todos modos, pero a Peter no parecía importarle de todos modos, por lo que Tony no se molestó en detenerlo.

Babas le sirvió un batido, mientras él le preguntaba a JARVIS.

— ¿De cuánto es mi consumo ahora?

—Ahora es de 80 onzas al día, señor.

Tony suspiró y se bebió la copa de un trago rápido.

— ¿Jugo? —Preguntó Peter, arqueando su cabeza.

—Sí, Petey. —Tony se rió entre dientes. —Este es un batido.

— ¿Mío, apá? —Peter tenía el hábito de saltarse la primera p en papá, lo cual Tony encontraba irresistiblemente dulce. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta que no había mucho de Peter que Tony no encontrara lindo así que tal vez no era el mejor juez.

Eh, al diablo la humildad, él sabía que su hijo era el más lindo.

—No, este es el jugo de papi. —Tony negó con la cabeza. —No para ti Petey. No te gustaría.

— ¿tudo? —Peter hizo una mueca, parecía captarlo.

—Muy suertudo. —Afirmó Tony seriamente.

—Bleh. —Peter sacó su lengua, reenfocando su atención en su set de juegos en vez del batido de Tony.

—Revisa los niveles de Paladio. —Le indicó Tony a JARVIS, pinchándose en el dedo para conseguir una muestra de sangre.

—Toxicidad en la sangre de 24% —Reportó JARVIS. —Parece que el constante uso del traje Iron Man está acelerando su condición, otro núcleo se ha agotado. He corrido simulaciones con todos los elementos disponibles y ninguno sirve para remplazar el núcleo de Paladio. Se le termina el tiempo y las opciones, señor. Desafortunadamente, lo que lo mantiene con vida también está matándolo y…

—No digas eso. —Tony miró a Peter, quien estaba mordiendo los palos que venían con su tambor de juguete, totalmente ajeno a todo por fortuna.

—Sí señor, la señorita Rushman se acerca, le sugiero le infor–

—Silencio.

— ¡Silencio! —Repitió Peter con alegría, y Tony apenas tuvo tiempo de borrar la sonrisa tonta de la cara antes de que Natalie entrara, recordándole acerca del vuelo a Mónaco para el que ya estaba tres horas tarde.

Cierto, el Grand Prix.

El viaje en avión era terriblemente largo; Peter no era un fan de los viajes en avión, pasó casi todo el vuelo llorando, probablemente porque sus oídos se habían taponado. Probablemente podría haber dejado a Peter en Nueva York con Happy, pero todavía se sentía muy incómodo con la idea de estar en un país diferente al de Peter, incluso si eso significaba perder sus oídos en un vuelo de dieciocho horas con un niño gritando.

Una vez que estuvieron allí, a Tony sólo le dieron una hora y algo en la habitación del hotel con Peter antes de que tuviera que darle un beso de despedida y dirigirse al estadio. Esquivó a Hammer y la reportera rubia cuyo nombre se negaba a que ocupara un espacio en su cerebro, y pasó media hora escuchando a Pepper regañarlo porque había vendido la colección de arte.

Lo cual, para que conste, tenía una buena razón. Si él no podía encontrar una cura pronto para el veneno del paladio, dejaría a Peter solo. Tony sabía mejor que nadie que ninguna cantidad de dinero calmaba el dolor que la pérdida de los padres producía, a él ni siquiera le habían gustado sus padres, y sabía que Peter era mucho más unido a él, sí, la ansiedad ante los extraños que había estado mostrando últimamente era una indicación, pero el dinero era todo lo que Tony tenía para dar. Así que si la venta de la colección de arte que ni siquiera miraba significaba que Peter tendría más cuando él se fuera, no lo pensaría dos veces.

Pepper no fue tan comprensiva, pero después de todo, él no le había dicho que se estaba muriendo. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo se puede incluso empezar con esa conversación? Así que en vez de sentarse escuchar a su alrededor los quejidos de Pepper, a Hammer intentando jugar a ser amigos cercanos y a la rubia blandir sus pestañas hacia él, Tony se coló fuera haciéndose cargo de su piloto de carreras.

Ya estaba muriendo, podría vivir un poco mientras pudiera.

Pero por supuesto que no podía tener un poco de diversión sin que todo saliera mal. Ni siquiera alcanzó a completar una vuelta, cuando algún idiota estaba caminando derecho por la pista, revelando un prototipo de reactor ARC que encendía un par de látigos eléctricos, que utilizó para atacar a los corredores. Sólo a duras penas consiguió el traje a tiempo, gracias a Pepper y Happy.

Fue arrojado un poco, consiguió un par de raspones y contusiones, hasta se incendió en un punto, pero aparte de eso, fue bastante sencillo. No era que se tratase de una dura batalla, pero lo que significaba hizo que Tony se preocupara.

Este imbécil tenía un reactor ARC.

Tony conoció al sujeto en la cárcel. El hombre —lejos de imitarlo— podría haber subido los ciclos, venderlo a Corea del Norte, China, demonios, ir directamente al mercado negro, pero en cambio le había atacado. Esto significaba algo, algo que Tony aún no podía entender, ya que no reconoció al hombre en lo más mínimo.

—Vienes de una familia de ladrones y matones. —El hombre sacudió la cabeza. —Ahora como todo hombre culpable tratas de reescribir tu historia y olvidas todas las vidas que la familia Stark ha destruido.

Tony desvió la mirada, no estaba dispuesto a discutir los cambios en su vida con un criminal, y se enteró de que su padre, Anton Vanko, había sido el que creó el diseño. El hijo de Vanko afirmaba que su padre era el motivo de que Tony siguiera con vida y que su intención había sido la de "hacer una purga en nombre de Dios".

Entonces antes de que Tony se marchara, el sujeto hizo un último comentario.

—Paladio en el pecho. —Se rió entre dientes con acento ruso. — ¿Es un doloroso camino para morir? Más doloroso, creo es que estés defraudando a tu hijo.

Tony se quedó inmóvil, con la mano en el picaporte, algo en su pecho crujió y se apretó por un breve momento, no podía respirar. Luego le dio vuelta al picaporte y salió, pasando a los guardias bruscamente, demasiado perdido dentro de su propia cabeza como para las excusas.

Pepper trató de hablar con él en el vuelo de regreso, pero Tony se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se unió a Peter en el tapete. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas delante de Peter, que estaba mordiendo un bloque de juguete.

Desafortunadamente, porque Peter era un bebé demasiado listo y nadie podría convencer a Tony de lo contrario, éste notó que papi no estaba tan feliz como usualmente.

— ¿Apá? —Peter palmeó la rodilla de Tony. — ¿Juegas?

—Obviamente es hijo tuyo. —Pepper rió con ironía.

—Sí, jugaré contigo Petey. —Tony le lanzó a Pepper una mirada. — ¿Quieres los tambores o la guitarra?

— ¡Bores!

Tony le pasó a Peter su tambor de juguete para golpear, luego tomó la guitarra de juguete. Dejó que sus dedos tocaran salvajemente, exagerando el juego para que Peter riera. Al final de su solo, él sacó la lengua e hizo la señal rockstar con su mano. Peter aún tenía la habilidad para imitar, pero él levantó una mano también con una gran carcajada.

Luego Pepper encendió las noticias.

El Senador Stern, el idiota de la sesión en la corte, estaba hablando sobre que Tony usaba el traje de Iron Man como un juguete, que tenía que arrebatárselo por el bien de los buenos ciudadanos norteamericanos.

— ¡Apa! —Peter gritó feliz, apuntando a la pantalla cuando mostraron imágenes de Iron Man.

—Silencio. —Murmuró Tony y Peter lo repitió también. — ¡Silencio!

—Tony. —Suspiró Pepper, mirando por encima de la cabeza de Peter hacia él. Ella le estaba dando una mirada como si estuviera tratando de adivinar, y Tony se removió inquieto. — ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

Tony la ignoró unos minutos, mientras ayudaba a Peter a golpear el tambor, luego la miró.

—No quiero ir a casa. Eso es todo. Solo…Hay que cancelar mi cumpleaños. Estamos en Europa, vamos, vamos a Venecia.

— ¿Venecia?

—Sí, sería divertido, es un grandioso lugar, muy saludable. —Terminó Tony sin convicción, agachando la mirada, mirando a Peter de nuevo en su lugar.

Había dejado de pensar así sobre Pepper, románticamente hablando. No había pensado en ella así en meses, no hasta que este envenenamiento con paladio se había presentado. Era algo morboso, pero era la idea de morir la que le hacía plantearse estos pensamientos en su cabeza, tratando de arreglar estos sentimientos por Pepper de alguna manera, juntos crear una familia, con la cual Peter se podría apoyar cuando él no estuviera.

Lo relacionado con morir, jugaba con su cabeza.

—Este no es el momento correcto, Tony. —Ella sólo suspiró. —Estamos en un aprieto.

—Tal vez por eso, es que éste es el momento correcto–

—Creo que como directora de la compañía debo hacer acto de presencia–

—Como directora tienes derechos a permisos.

— ¿Permisos?

—Retiro corporativo.

Y así era como las cosas serían, como siempre serían. Las bromas de los amigos que se conocen demasiado bien como para desperdiciar aire con frases finales cuando no necesitan escuchar el final de los pensamientos del otro. Estos eran él y Pepper, su CEO, su mejor amiga, pero no la persona con la que estaba destinado a estar.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras Peter dormía, Tony investigó al tal Anton Vanko. Su hijo, el hombre que Tony había conocido, se llamaba Iván. Anton era un espía soviético que había desertado décadas atrás, y ambos eran físicos condenados por la venta de plutonio procedente de Pakistán en la era de la unión soviética.

—Tony tienes que ir escaleras arriba, y ¿qué le pasó a tu cara, hombre?

— ¿Qué demonios pasa con mi ca–? —Tony frunció el ceño, luego se dio cuenta. —Oh…Sí. Peter encontró un sharpie antes y realmente no quería renunciar a él.

—Escucha. —Rhodey trató de nuevo. —He estado en el teléfono con la Guardia Nacional todo el día tratando de que detenerlos de traer tanques para golpear tu puerta y llevarselos. Ellos tomarán tus trajes, Tony, ¿de acuerdo? Están hartos de jugar, tú dijiste que nadie tendría ésta tecnología por veinte años, pero ¿adivina qué? Alguien más ya la tiene, ya no es algo teórico, ¿estás escuchándome…?

Rhodey lo sacudió por el hombro, y Tony sintió que su cabeza pesaba un poco; mierda, el envenenamiento estaba realmente empezando a afectarle. Entre el paladio, Peter despertándose cada dos horas y el insomnio permanente de Tony, estaba empezando a derrumbarse bajo la presión. Nunca antes se había sentido así de horrible en su vida, ni siquiera en la universidad.

— ¿Hey hombre, estás bien? —Rhodey preguntó angustiado y dejó caer su mano en el hombro de Tony. —Te ves terrible, ¿lo sabes?

— ¿Eh? —Tony sonrió. —No me sorprende, ¿puedes ayudarme aquí?

Él se movió para levantarse pero sus rodillas se rindieron. Rhodey lo atrapó envolviendo un brazo alrededor de él para sostenerlo.

—Hey, hey. —Rhodey cambió rápidamente de la preocupación al pánico. —¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Ves esa caja? —Tony le señaló a Rhodey mientras le ayudó a cojear hacia su escritorio. Se dejó caer en su silla como una muñeca de trapo, sin huesos. —Tiene paladio.

Arrancó su reactor, presionándolo hasta que hizo clic expulsándolo para insertar otro núcleo.

— ¿Es normal que a eso le salga humo?

—Tiene daño de neutrones.

— ¿Y tú tienes esto en el cuerpo? —Señaló Rhodey, luego cuando Tony se dio vuelta, agregó. — ¿Qué hay sobre el crucigrama tecnológico en tu cuello, es sharpie también?

Tony resistió el impulso de cubrir las marcas de rayas negras del veneno con una mano. Reemplazó el núcleo y empujó el reactor de nuevo, presionándolo hacia abajo hasta que hizo clic en su lugar.

—Es una urticaria. —Mintió, pero Rhodey no se lo creyó. Rhodey continuó examinándolo hasta que Tony se quebró. — ¿Qué estás mirando?

—Estoy mirándote a ti, Tony—Rhodey sacudió la cabeza. —Quieres hacer todo este acto del llanero solitario y es innecesario, no tienes que hacer esto solo.

—Sabes, desearía creer eso, lo hago, pero tienes que confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué hay sobre Peter?

—Jódete. —Espetó Tony. —Eso es un golpe bajo de tu parte, Rhodes.

—Soy serio, Tony ¿Qué pasa?

—Guárdatelo, Rhodes, no necesito escuchar–

—Estoy tratando de decirte que estoy aquí para ti, si sólo charlaras con alguien de vez en cuando.

Y eso calló a Tony por un momento.

—Tú… ¿Qué?

—Mi hermana y su esposo son padres adoptivos. No será lo mismo que contigo alrededor, Tony, pero son grandes personas y eso es algo. Él debe ser cuidado, amado, y tú sabes que no puedo resistir visitarle. Me aseguraré de que cuiden de él, es lo que estoy diciendo, si...Si en el peor de los casos llega a suceder.

—Quiero que tengas un traje.

La oración salió de la boca de Tony antes de que éste siquiera pudiera pensar en ella. Había querido darle a Rhodey un traje en algún punto, para dos propósitos: Callarle la boca a los militares y por qué quería que quien cuidara su espalda fuera Rhodey. Él había pensado que podría demorar un poco más, pero el hombre le había dicho que se encargaría de su hijo. Tony no era realmente emocional, pero estaba tan agradecido que tenía que decir algo.

— ¿Tú qué?

—Es lo mejor, realmente perfecto. —Tony empezó a hablar y balbucear, tratando de no demostrar cuanto significaba esto para él. —Esto mantendrá a los militares lejos de los trajes y tú puedes darles apoyo, si quieres. Tú serás el único que podrá volarlo, por supuesto, pues tú serás el único al que autorizaré para ello y Dios sabe que los militares no pueden hackear mi tecnología. Ya sabes, si así lo quieres, por supuesto.

Rhodey, quien lo conocía demasiado bien, lo palmeó en el hombro.

—Yo me encargo, Tony.

Tony le dio algunos retoques de última hora antes de enviar a Rhodey enfundado en un traje plateado. No tenía la misma calidad de Iron Man, era un par de Marks atrasado, pero todavía era uno muy bueno, tenía que serlo si estaba protegiendo a su mejor amigo.

Al día siguiente, en su cumpleaños, Tony se encontró preguntándole a Natalie que haría ella si hipotéticamente hablando, este fuera su último cumpleaños en toda su vida. La respuesta que le dio. —"Haría lo que quisiera hacer, con quien yo quisiera hacerlo" —Hizo cambiar a Tony de parecer. Le dijo que cancelara la fiesta y que enviara a casa a cualquiera que tocara la puerta.

Tomó a Peter y salieron.

Pasó el día en la ciudad. Llevó a Peter a Central Park, el acuario, el zoológico y cualquier otro lugar que se le ocurrió, tratando de hacer más memorable el día. Este no era probablemente su último día de vida, pero se sentía así. Se sentía como si se le acabara el tiempo y las energías, así que quería darle hasta la última gota de su existencia a Peter. Tony tenía la armadura-maletín en el auto, y después de obtener unas donas se lo puso lentamente, voló cuidadosamente con Peter hacia la enorme dona de Randy. Peter, quien adoraba tanto la armadura de Iron Man y volar, gritó de alegría.

Ellos estaban comiendo donas, bueno, Tony las estaba comiendo, Peter sólo comía fresas para bebés cuando se acercó nada más ni nada menos que Nick Fury.

Nada arruinaba el día tan rápidamente como Nick Fury diciéndote que salieras de la dona.

Sin embargo, la emoción de Peter por el "pirata" lo hizo un poco mejor.

—Ya te lo dije, no quiero unirme a tu súper secreta banda de súper chicos. —Gruñó Tony, mientras Peter babeaba en su casco. —Petey, por favor no hagas eso, que va en la cara de Papá.

—Nah, recuerdo que haces todo por ti mismo. —Resopló Nick. — ¿Cómo está funcionando eso para ti?

—Eh, sobre eso… —Tony hizo un gesto vago con la mano, desestimando la cuestión a su favor. —Yo no quiero empezar con el pie equivocado ¿debo ver al parche o al ojo?

Nick le dio una agridulce sonrisa y estiró una mano para tirar del cuello de Tony, revelando las oscuras y furiosas marcas al rojo vivo ahora.

—No luce muy bien.

—He estado peor. —Tony frunció el ceño en respuesta, desviando su atención a Peter dándole un trozo de rosquilla por lo que no vio lo que Nick estaba señalando. —No escuches al pirata enojado, amigo. Aquí, mira, dona.

Dio un trago a su café mientras Peter comía su dona, casi escupe cuando vio quien se estaba acercando a ellos con un ceñido traje de cuero.

—Tenemos el perímetro asegurado pero pienso que no deberíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, estas despedida. —Tony pestañeó hacia Natalie.

—Eso no depende de ti. —Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me sorprende que te ofrecieras a ser la niñera varias veces. —Acusó Tony, listo para largarse de ahí. — ¡Querías robarte a mi hijo!

—Nosotros no queremos nada con Peter. —Le aseguró Nick rápidamente, sintiendo la vibra de "huida" de Tony. —Quiero presentarte a la agente Natasha Romanoff.

—Soy la sombra de SHIELD. Una vez que sabíamos que había un puesto como su asistente personal, fui asignada para asegurarme de su seguridad y vigilarlo por el Director Fury —Explicó. Casi, aunque no del todo. —En tono de disculpa. —Usted es inseparable con su hijo. La mejor manera de ganar su confianza es ganar su–

—Y yo he estado ocupado. —Agregó Nick. —Necesito un ojo en ti, tú hiciste a tu chica la directora…

—No es mi chica, de hecho.

—Mientras vendías todas tus cosas–

—Tú obviamente sabías que estaba muriendo, si dinero es lo único que puedo dejarle a Peter, entonces voy a darle todo el que pueda.

—Le diste a tu amigo un traje–

—Mire, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? —Interrumpió Tony.

— ¿Qué quiero de ti? —dijo Nick frustrado, mientras que Natalie, bueno, Natasha se marchó sin decir palabra. Pero entonces, al parecer ella era una especie de espía, así que tal vez había recibido algún tipo de señal que conocía. —Más bien, ¿qué quieres tú de mí? Te has convertido en un problema, un problema que tengo que tratar. En contra de tu creencia, no eres el centro de mi universo ¡tengo problemas más grandes en la región suroeste como para estar aquí lidiando contigo!

— ¿Tal vez quieras tomar unas vacaciones? —Tony levantó una ceja aburrido, haciendo rebotar a Peter en una rodilla para mantenerlo feliz. —Peter realmente no necesita que le grites en la cara.

—No gritar. —Afirmó Peter, seriamente. Imitando lo que Tony le había dicho miles de veces.

—Me disculpo, pero tu padre se ha convertido en un problema con el que necesito lidiar.

— ¿Estás realmente, enserio, tratando de explicarle esto a él, ahora? Tiene un año y medio, no le importa lo que tú–

—Dáselo—Nick chasqueó los dedos y de pronto Tony sintió un pinchazo en su cuello.

— ¡Oh demonios, hey! —Tony juró en falso en el último momento, inmediatamente tomando a Peter y moviéndolo al otro lado, lejos de Natasha.

—Demonios—Repitió Peter felizmente

—Oh Dios mío, ¿estás tratando de robar mi riñón y venderlo? ¿Puedes por favor parar de ser horrible, por lo menos cinco segundos? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

—Qué fue lo que hicimos por ti. —Le corrigió Nick. —Eso es oxido de litio hará que te sientas tranquilo, queremos que vuelvas al trabajo.

— ¿No creen que no he estado trabajando en ello? —La mirada de Tony fue dura mientras apretaba su boca hasta formar una línea. — ¿No creen que no he hecho cada cosa que he podido para mantenerme exactamente donde Peter me necesita? En contra de mi historia personal, Director, por más o menos la primera vez en mi vida, estoy feliz de estar vivo, y me gustaría seguir así. He probado todas las combinaciones posibles de cada última permutación de todos los elementos conocidos en la existencia.

—Bueno, estoy aquí para decirte que no has intentado con todos.

Nick y Natasha lo escoltaron a él y a Peter devuelta a la mansión, donde Nick le contó más acerca del reactor ARC. Aparentemente basado en una tecnología de un proyecto sin terminar de Howard, antes de que este muriera. Según Nick, Howard dijo que el reactor era un trampolín, que había estado a punto de comenzar una carrera de energía limpia que habría empequeñecido la carrera armamentista.

Nick divagó frustrantemente acerca de lo que quería decir con que "no haz intentado con todos", algo sobre que Howard había dicho que Tony era el único con los medios y conocimientos para terminar lo que había empezado.

—No sé de donde sacas tu información. —Tony negó con la cabeza, mirando a Peter jugar con sus bloques a sus pies, mientras que él y Nick se sentaban en el balcón. —Pero él no era mi mejor fan.

— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas acerca de tu padre? —Nick parecía estar evaluándolo.

—Él era frio, calculador, nunca dijo que me amaba, ni siquiera dijo que le agradara. Así que es un poco difícil para mí digerir que dijera que todo el futuro dependía de mí, y me deja la…. ¿Eso quieres que entienda? Hablamos de alguien cuyo día más feliz fue cuando me fui a un internado.

—Eso no es cierto. —Nick sacudió su cabeza. — ¿Piensas que Howard no se preocupaba de su hijo porque no te lo demostraba como tú lo haces con tu hijo?

—Al crecer, mi padre nunca me dijo que me amaba ni una vez. ¿Me dices que eso no es lo mejor para un niño o…?—Tony le desafió, se agachó para recoger a Peter y tirar de él en su regazo. Le besó en la frente, y preguntó. — ¿Bebé quién te ama más?

— ¡Apá! —Sonrió Peter brillantemente, respondiendo al instante como siempre.

—Eso es cierto, papi te ama mucho, mucho, mucho. ¿Cuánto, Petey?

—Corazón. —Peter acarició su pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón de Tony.

Peter no hablaba con oraciones completas aún, pero ellos habían tenido este intercambio cada mañana y cada noche desde que Peter fue lo suficientemente mayor para decir "apá". Tony no quería que Peter tuviera las mismas inseguridades, sentirse igual de desesperado por conseguir aprobación mientras crecía.

—Eso es cierto, con todo mi corazón.

—No estoy diciendo que sus elecciones no dejaron mucho que desear. —Dijo Nick después de un momento, pareciendo un poco incómodo, por el despliegue de amor de Tony Stark o el punto válido de éste, quien podría decirlo. —Pero conocí a tu padre muy bien. Él fue uno de los miembros fundadores de SHIELD.

— ¿Qué?

—Son las dos en punto, ¿te encargarás de esto cierto?

Luego personas en trajes estaban transportando una caja metálica grande, dejándola caer frente a Tony en el balcón y se alejaron, Nick se movió para seguirlos.

—Espera ¿Qué? ¿Me encargaré de qué? No sé qué estás haciendo, ni siquiera sé dónde se supone que–

—La agente Romanoff seguirá trabajando encubierta en Industrias Stark. —Nick le ignoró completamente, Tony se levantó para seguirlo, cargando a Peter en su cadera. — ¿Recuerdas al agente Coulson, cierto?

—Uh, eso creo pero–

—Tony recuérdalo, tengo puesto el ojo en ti.

Entonces Nick y Natasha se fueron, mientras al agente Coulson miraba a Peter con curiosidad.

—Deja de mirar a mi hijo como si fueras a experimentar con él.

—Es muy bien portado.

—Sí, lo sé, es perfecto. —Tony besó a Peter en la frente, luego empezó a dar instrucciones. —Mira, pasaré un tiempo en el laboratorio, si pudieras enviar un secuas que nos trajera café a todos, de Starkbucks, estaría perfecto–

—No vine aquí para eso. —Le interrumpió el agente. —He sido autorizado para usar el método que sea para que no se vaya. Si trata de marcharse, o trata de engañarme, lo voy a electrocutar y veré súper niñera con Peter mientras usted sufre en el tapete.

—Eso es…Ummm.

— ¿Le gustaría que vigile a Peter mientras trabaja?

—Acabas de amenazarme con electrocutarme en frente de mi hijo.

—Lo hice.

— ¿Y de verdad piensas que te dejaré ponerle un dedo encima?

—Súper niñera es muy informativo.

—Literalmente cada alerta parental en mi cuerpo grita "no dejes que este hombre toque a mi hijo".

—Tú te lo pierdes.

Tony convenció al agente dejarlo alimentar a Peter primero —Dios lo ayude si no lo hacía, un Peter hambriento era un Peter lloriqueando, lo que significaba un Peter imposible de manejar— Después del almuerzo, Peter estaba más que contento de jugar al lado de Tony mientras este iba por la caja de metal. Probablemente debería haber bajado al taller, poner a Peter en su corral y trabajar allí, pero era muy consciente de que su tiempo con su hijo se estaba acabando. Así que él y Peter se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Tony viendo los rollos de película viejos mientras daba vuelta perezosamente a las páginas de revistas de ciencias de su padre, Peter jugaba con algunos rompecabezas y apilaba bloques, de vez en cuando mirando hacia el rollo de película.

—Ese es el abuelo, Peter. —Tony señalaba en voz baja cuando Howard aparecía, haciendo una demostración de la Stark Expo. — ¿Puedes decir, abuelo?

Peter parpadeó un poco antes de volver a mirar a la revista científica que Tony tenía en sus manos, al parecer, no estaba de ánimos cómo para repetir palabras. La agarró, tirando de las manos de Tony.

—Peter, cariño. —Le advirtió Tony. —No sólo agarramos las cosas así, no se roba, ¿recuerdas?

Peter miró hacia abajo como si estuviera pensándolo, luego se la devolvió a Tony luciendo arrepentido.

—Ven aquí. —Tony puso a Peter en su regazo. Mirando a su hermoso niño, las pestañas oscuras enmarcando sus brillantes ojos, sus mejillas de bebé sonrojadas, el vientre suave y regordete de la infancia, los diminutos dedos...Le dio un beso a cada una de las mejillas de Peter, a continuación, uno a la punta de su nariz. —Te amo, Peter, te amo tanto. Tienes que recordarlo.

—Apá. —Peter sólo sonrió contento, apretando la camiseta de Tony con sus manitas.

Peter estado un poco pegajoso últimamente, poco dispuesto a estar sin Tony, recordaba haber leído algo acerca de la extraña ansiedad que se desarrollaba a esta edad, perfectamente normal, pero Tony podría ser un poco meloso también en este momento. Sólo abrazó a Peter, apretándolo contra su pecho.

—Eso es cierto bebé, papi. ¿Crees que me recordarás cuando me vaya, huh? —Besó el cabello de Peter, frotando su espalda. —Hazme un favor, quieres. Recuerda a papi, porque papá siempre te recordará.

—Sperero. —Peter tocó el reactor de Tony, su salida cuando Peter pensaba que Tony estaba molesto.

—Me temo que papá necesita más que un superhéroe. —Tony sonrió tristemente. —Papi necesitará de un milagro y pienso que ya lo usé al tenerte, pequeño.

—Sperero. —Insistía Peter, mientras que Tony no parecía nada feliz.

—Vale la pena. —Murmuró Tony en el cabello de Peter.

—"¿Tony que estás haciendo allí atrás?" —Tony se sobresaltó, pero luego se dio cuenta que sólo era Howard hablando en la grabación. —"¿Qué estás haciendo? No toques mi cosas, ¡pon eso devuelta donde va!"

El Tony joven del film —tal vez unos 4 años o 5— agachó la cabeza avergonzado, al reemplazar la pieza de la maqueta que había recogido. Howard se pasó una mano por el pelo, claramente molesto, ya que una persona desconocida con un auricular apareció en pantalla para retirar a Tony.

—" ¿Dónde está María? María, ven acá y llévate a tu hijo. Vamos, vamos" —Howard sacudía una mano al técnico, quien aparentemente se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para deshacerse de Tony.

—Nunca, bebé. —Tony prometió abrazando a Peter un poco más cerca. —Nunca.

En la pantalla, Howard hizo más tomas. Hubo unos cuantos cortes de él tomando, y mientras el vídeo iba avanzando se veía más perdido y sarcástico.

—"Así que para todos aquí en Stark Industries, me gustaría enseñarles personalmente…Mii trasero. Me gustaría, ah…Vamos, ya lo tenemos, ¿sí? No puedo concentrarme."

Howard estaba claramente un poco ebrio ahora, tambaleándose y haciendo chistes de su trasero.

—No repitas esa palabra, Petey. —Le advirtió Tony, luego en un tono amargo añadió. —El abuelo es una mala influencia, ¡sorpresa! Sorpresa.

La cinta pausó y se puso en negro por un momento, luego empezó algo nuevo.

—"Tony, eres demasiado joven para esto ahora, así que decidí filmarlo para ti. —Howard estaba apoyado en la maqueta de la Stark Expo, señalando con la mano con la que sostenía una copa. — "Construí esto para ti. Y algún día te darás cuenta de que representa mucho más que inventos de la gente. Representa el trabajo de mi vida. Ésta es la clave para el futuro. Yo estoy limitado por la tecnología de mi tiempo, pero un día, podrás resolver esto, y cuando lo hagas. Vas a cambiar el mundo. Pero la que es y será siempre mi más grande creación…Eres tú."

Más grande creación.

Eso era para reírse. Su padre tenía décadas muerto, Tony tuvo la oportunidad de escucharlo de nuevo, y decía que era su más grande creación, otro proyecto hecho y diseñado para encajar en los grandes planes de Howard. La más grande creación o la peor, pero eso no era amor. Iron Man era la más grande creación de Tony, pero Iron Man era basura comparado con Peter.

Podía agradecerle a su padre sólo por una cosa.

— ¿JARVIS, estas despierto?

—Siempre para usted, señor.

—Necesito la cámara tres en mí y Peter, guarda ésta grabación en el expediente personal de Peter. Necesito...Necesito que le digas al respecto cuando sea mayor, ¿de acuerdo? Asegúrate de que él la vea. Dile a Pepper y a Rhodey, también, para que puedan asegurarse de que lo haga.

—Pero señor…

—Sin peros, JARVIS, no te pongas sentimental conmigo. Comienza a grabar. —Tony sacudió su cabeza, aclarando sus mórbidos pensamientos, luego señaló la cámara en la esquina a Peter. — ¿Puedes decirle hola al tu yo del futuro, amigo? Saluda a la cámara, ¡justo allí!

— ¡La!—Peter saludó, su mirada probablemente no estaba donde debería estar, pero cerca cómo se podía esperar.

—Te comes mucho las palabras. —Tony le dio una sonrisa, besando la frente de Peter. —Aún estas aprendiendo a hablar, aprendiendo un montón de cosas y… Y quiero que sepas, sin una pizca de duda, que no hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que estar allí para ti, para enseñártelas. Te amo Peter, te amo con todo lo que tengo. Crecerás escuchando mucho sobre mí, y bueno, mucho de ello será probablemente cierto. Yo no era una buena persona, no lo fui por mucho tiempo. Tú me hiciste mejor, Peter. Tú eres lo mejor que alguna vez me pasó, lo que me pudo haber pasado. Tú eres el mejor hijo que un padre pudiera pedir, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Tony se limpió los ojos, rehusándose a llorar.

—Quiero decir, trata de no convertirte en un neo-nazi o algo así, pero ummm, quiero decir, si lo haces, bueno todavía te amaría, el amor siempre estará allí, te amo neo-nazi y todo, pero ya sabes eso no es una gran decisión, pero es, uh, es bueno que seas políticamente activo, ¿supongo? No sé porque estoy asumiendo que tú eres un neo-nazi, sólo…Mi punto es, que no importa lo que hagas y en que te conviertas, no importará. Siempre te amaré y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti.

—Sperero, apá. —Peter le palmeó el pecho reconfortándolo, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Lo cual era genial, ya que Tony estaba a unos dos segundos de llorar en un vídeo dirigido a su futuro hijo.

—Papi está bien, amigo. —Tony sorbió, colocando su mano sobre la pequeña mano de Peter en el reactor y colocando un beso en su cabello. —Más importante, tú estarás bien. Verás esto cuando seas mayor y sabrás cuanto te amo, ¿Porque quién te ama más, bebé?

— ¡Apá!

—Correcto, papá te amá, te ama muchísimo, muchísimo. ¿Cuánto Peter?

—Corazón. —Dijo Peter mientras palmeaba su pecho.

—Eso es cierto, con todo mi corazón. —Tony besó la frente de Peter. —Ahora y siempre.

Dejó que Peter jugara con su rompecabezas después de eso, reanudando el trabajo pasando por las revistas, artículos nuevos, y las películas que Nick le había dado. Estaba hojeando uno de los artículos de noticias casi media hora después cuando se percató.

Era una imagen completa del modelo de la Stark Expo, con la insignia "la clave para el futuro yace aquí", el lema que había sido utilizado para la Expo ese año. Algo de eso, la clave para el futuro se quedó pegado a Tony . Examinó la imagen desde cada ángulo, pero eso no era suficiente, y sus manos se morían de ganas de trabajar con la maqueta real.

Estaba en algún lugar, una bodega, ¿no? Buscó en la bodega durante otra media hora hasta que la encontró, pasó veinte minutos arrastrándolo por las escaleras, y otros diez reconstruyendo e uniendo las partes. Cuando terminó, tenía a JARVIS escaneándolo para que pudiera jugar con una versión holográfica mientras Peter observaba, fascinado con las luces azules.

—Muéstrame los edificios. —Empujó hacia adelante, estirando la imagen fuera. Chasqueó los dedos, girando mientras JARVIS eliminaba todos los marcadores, pero no los edificios. — ¿Qué es lo que te parece a ti, Peter? No muy diferente de un átomo, ¿eh? En cuyo caso el núcleo sería...Aquí...JARVIS, resalta la esfera interior.

Hizo varios movimientos con la mano, tirando de la esfera interior del resto de la holografía para ampliar y examinar los bits internos.

—Quita los caminos.

— ¿Qué está tratando de hacer, señor?

—Estoy descubriendo, ah, corrección, redescubriendo, un nuevo elemento. Elimina el paisaje, los arbustos, los árboles, los estacionamientos, salidas, entradas. —Todo esto desapareció mientras Tony ondeaba distraídamente las manos, su mente corriendo a un millón de millas por hora mientras juntaba todas las piezas. —Extiende los protones y los neutrones utilizando los pabellones...Como un...Marco...

Entonces pasó. Tiro sus manos hacia arriba, expandiendo el holograma hacia afuera hasta que la bola azul brillante del elemento lo envolvió a él y a Peter. Peter levantó la vista de su juguete, deleitado con la vista, maravillado casi tanto como Tony estaba. Dio unas palmadas, sosteniendo el mapa del elemento en la palma de su mano ahora, mientras JARVIS anunciaba lo que Tony ya sabía.

—El elemento debería servir para remplazar el paladio.

Tony saltó de su silla y levantó a Peter en sus brazos mientras giraba con júbilo.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Petey? ¡Papi va a vivir!

Las siguientes tres horas fueron un loco desastre de destrucción y reconstrucción. Tenía que hacer agujeros en las paredes, perforar huecos en el suelo, sacar las tuberías viejas y utilizó tres habitaciones diferentes para crear un acelerador de partículas. Cuando estaba casi listo, Coulson entró en el taller a interrumpir.

—Escuche que violaste el perímetro.

—Uh, sí. Eso fue hace como tres años. Necesitaba suplementos. ¿Dónde habías estado?

—Haciendo cosas.

—Sí. —Tony rodó los ojos por la vaguedad del agente. —Bueno, yo también y funcionó. Hey, estoy trabajando para nuestro bien, Coulson. Ahora me dejaras trabajar o vas a admirarme la retaguardia… —Miró a Peter, sentado muy felizmente en su área de juego. —El trasero.

—Me sorprende bastante tu filtro de malas palabras para niños, yo… —Coulson hizo una pausa, viendo algo en la caja que Tony había arrastrado del sótano. — ¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Sacó un prototipo del escudo del Capitán América. Usualmente, Tony recordaba vívidamente a su padre que le decía, una y otra vez, sobre el tiempo que había ayudado a equipar al Capitán América con un escudo, cómo había sido probado por la tía Peggy disparando en la cara del capitán. Por una vez, Tony no pensaba en eso. Estaba en la zona de su mente dedicada totalmente a la ciencia, y todo lo que veía eran las dimensiones del prototipo.

—Trae eso acá. —Tony sacudió su mano. —Lo necesito.

— ¿Sabes qué es esto?

—Es exactamente lo que necesito. Levanta el tubo. —Le indicó. Coulson lo sostuvo mientras Tony colocaba el escudo prototipo entre las cajas y el tubo que estaba sosteniendo a los demás, luego lo midió, ignorando la mirada de pánico de Coulson. —El nivel perfecto, estoy ocupado ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada, sólo decir adiós. He sido reasignado, el director Fury me quiere en Nuevo México.

—Fantástico, la tierra del encanto.

—Eso me dijeron.

— ¿Cosas secretas?

—Algo así.

—Buena suerte. —Tony le ofreció su mano y Coulson la estrechó.

—Él te necesita. —Le dijo Coulson antes de marcharse, con sus ojos sobre Peter. —Y nosotros también.

—Más de lo que sabes. —Asintió Tony, sin reconocer el comentario sobre Peter. Había tenido suficiente de su dosis de padre emocional por el día de hoy.

—No tanto.

Entonces Coulson cruzó la puerta.

—Bueno. —Tony resopló. —Eso fue grosero, no seas un Coulson, sé Peter, eso es mucho mejor.

— ¡Jor! —Balbuceó Peter a sí mismo, Tony sonrió.

—Bingo, amigo.

Tony terminó pronto su acelerador de partículas. Por un momento tuvo un conflicto: Si hacía volar el laboratorio, estaba malditamente seguro de que no querría a Peter allí, pero no podía dejarlo solo cerca de las escaleras, tampoco. A Peter no iba a gustarle eso, pero Tony lo puso en la cuna en el piso de arriba, a salvo.

—Lo siento, hombrecito, me agradecerás después cuando todavía esté vivo en diez años. —Le prometió Tony, besando la frente de Peter mientras este lloraba para que Tony lo cargara de nuevo. —JARVIS, mantén un ojo en él.

—Siempre, señor.

Se apresuró de vuelta al laboratorio para poner en marcha el acelerador. Era débil, y prendió fuego a la mitad el laboratorio en un punto, pero al final, lo consiguió. El nuevo elemento brillaba con un azul brillante, un pequeño triángulo de luz. Justo cuando indicó a JARVIS analizar el nuevo elemento como nuevo motor para el reactor, recibió una llamada telefónica de un número desconocido.

Fue Iván, que sonaba bastante vivaz como para ser un hombre muerto. Luego, habló sobre arruinar el apellido Stark, al destruir su preciada Stak Expo, haciendo que todo estallara, mientras que Tony intentaba rastrear la llamada. No pudo precisarla exactamente, pero estaba casi seguro que era jodidamente cerca de Industrias Hammer.

El tiempo de pruebas en el laboratorio había terminado.

—Arma el traje, JARVIS, llama a Happy, lo necesito como niñera, dile que lo siento por el repentino aviso, pero le pagaré el triple si puede estar aquí en cinco minutos.

—Señor, el elemento aún no ha sido probado…

— ¡No quiero escucharlo JARVIS, oh Dios! —Tony tosió mientras golpeaba el nuevo arco en su pecho, la energía corría a través de él, caliente y rápida. — ¡Sabe a coco con metal!

Dejó ensamblar el traje, esperó impacientemente a que Happy llegara. Estaba de pie afuera, con Peter en la cadera, cuando finalmente llegó siete minutos más tarde. Happy trató de obtener una explicación, pero Tony sólo le dio tiempo de deslizar la tapa frontal, darle un rápido beso de despedida a Peter y darle un rápido: "Todos en la Stark Expo están en peligro, tengo que irme" a Happy antes de despegar.

Cuando llegó a la Expo, vio a Rhodey mostrando su traje recién equipado, al parecer por Industrias Hammer —tendrían que hablar de eso más tarde— y llegó aterrizando. La multitud aplaudió, y Tony saludó mientras le susurraba a Rhodey acerca de sus sospechas, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a Hammer sobre Vanko cuando repentinamente Rhodey estaba apuntando con un arma hacia él.

— ¡No soy yo, vete! —Gritó Rhodey y luego la persecución estaba en marcha.

Tony despegó a travesando el techo, detrás de él, Rhodey y la mitad de otros drones de Hammer, tratando de mantenerse lejos de los civiles, mientras intentaba hackear el sistema de Rhodey. Todo el asunto fue un desastre; el software estaba sobrescrito, cerró la unidad central y Rhodey estaba disparándole, mientras que los otros drones destruían la Expo. Parecían decididos de llegar a Tony, pero a ningún civil, incluso la unidad que se mantenía en tierra, así que fue un pequeño punto a favor a su favor.

Los edificios cayendo y vidrios rotos, parecía eran los que causaban más problemas, y por suerte, Tony todavía tenía comunicación con Rhodey a través del sistema de intercomunicación del traje. Jugaron a la persecución por un tiempo hasta que Tony logró disolver la manada y Natasha reinició el traje de Rhodey, lo que le permitió tener el traje de vuelta, que en última instancia volcó la marea a su favor. Vanko finalmente apareció con un traje de su propia creación, alguna monstruosidad eléctrica completa con un par de esos látigos que parecía favorecerle. Fue una lucha dura, pero con Rhodey a su lado se logró derribarlo.

Allí estaba el pequeño problema con los drones no tripulados volando después de que mataron a Vanko, pero Tony llegó a Pepper en el último momento, levantándola justo antes de que un dron explotara cerca. Ellos aterrizaron en una azotea con Rhodey, y ella procedió a leerle la cartilla. Amenazó con renunciar, él saco la tarjeta de Peter, Rhodey le llamó un imbécil.

Fue sorprendentemente parte del curso.

Menos de 24 horas más tarde, Tony estaba siendo arrastrado hacia algún búnker de SHIELD para interrogarlo. Aburrido y solo, se robó la carpeta titulada "Iniciativa Vengadores: Informe Preliminar" y se dispuso a abrirla porque, en realidad, ¿por qué le habían dejado solo con ella si no esperaban que la leyera?

Luego, por supuesto, Nick entró y la tomó de vuelta. Le entregó en cambio la carpeta del informe de Romanoff, le dijo que procediera y lo leyera. Tony lo hojeó hasta el final.

—"Resumen de personalidad: El señor Stark es obsesivo compulsivo" —Aunque en mi defensa, diré que fue debido a la semana pasada. —"Obvias tendencias autodestructivas" —Me estaba muriendo, si usted recuerda, y yo no estaba tan mal, monté un auto de carreras y vendí una obra de arte, apenas las peores cosas que he hecho. —"Clásico caso de narcisismo" —Está bien, estoy de acuerdo. —"Pero ha experimentado un notable avance en los últimos seis meses y creo que va a seguir haciéndolo. Evaluación para el reclutamiento de la Iniciativa Vengadores: Iron Man, sí, Tony Stark, sí" — ¿Por qué están separadas? Hey, espera, el comportamiento compulsivo y tendencias destructivas fue antes de que me estuviera muriendo?

—Antes de Peter. —Corrigió Nick. —Éramos cuidadosos tratándose de ti, Stark, todavía lo somos, pero creemos que se te has vuelto lo suficientemente estable como para ser un valioso miembro del equipo.

—Quieres que esté en tu boyband.

Tony se congeló por un momento. Sabía cuál debería ser la respuesta, no importaba cuanto podía querer lo contrario. Era un padre, alguien necesitaba que regresara a casa ahora.

—No puedo.

— ¿Tú qué?

—Ser un súper héroe, sería genial…Lo sería y espero que puedas juntar a tu equipo, pero eso significaría que tendría que estar siempre dispuesto y no puedo dejar a Peter solo cada vez que llamen, él está primero.

—Ya estamos preparados para esa eventualidad, tenemos agentes si quieres–

—Créelo o no, algunos asesinos suyos son las últimas personas a las que les dejaría a Peter. Bueno, ellos son mejores que el imbécil de Hammer.

—Estas diciendo entonces que no.

—Parece que así es. —Tony hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Entonces serás un consultor. —Prometió Nick. —Nosotros te llamaremos por nada menos que el destino del mundo.

—Eso es un poco dramático.

—Te sorprenderías.

—De acuerdo. —Tony asintió con la cabeza. —De acuerdo, está bien. Seré tu consultor o lo que sea, pero quiero un favor a cambio. Rhodey y yo seremos condecorados en Washington y no hay quien nos presente.

Valió la pena el pinchazo de dolor cuando el senador Stern, le pinchó con la medalla al ver la expresión de su rostro cuando tuvo que decirles a los periodistas que Tony Stark era un tesoro nacional.

…:::…

 **Notas: Por fin salí de vacaciones en una ¡yei! (un casi hermoso mes Q.Q) esperaba tenerles este capítulo para el viernes 31, pero admito que con la entrega de calificaciones y todo lo demás me sentí tan aliviada que dormí sin parar lo que faltaba para terminar el día viernes y todo el día 1 de abril xD (es en serio ._.)**

 **Ahora solo falta terminar mis exámenes en la otra y también salir de vacaciones en esa, aunque solo tendré una semana xD pero algo es algo (pues el asunto es, que estoy estudiando dos carreras totalmente distintas :'D una es trimestral y la otra semestral, mis horarios son un asco y tengo que ajustarme con empleos temporales xD porque sin money no se puede)**

 **Todavía estoy un poco rígida con lo del inglés, pero espero que la redacción fuese de su agrado, de verdad lo espero. Tratare de comenzar la traducción y redacción del capítulo tres en estas escasas vacaciones :'( pero tengo tanto que hacer jajajaja xD el tiempo no me alcanza.**

 **Nuevamente, si les gusto háganselo saber a la autora :'D y muchas gracias por leer esta humilde traducción.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

…:::…

Pasaron dos años y medio hasta que el mundo "llego a su fin" y Iron Man fue llamado para el servicio.

Esos dos años y medio fueron los mejores que cada año en la vida de Tony combinados. Peter tenía cuatro ahora, curioso, inteligente y conversador como el demonio. Él todavía estaba en un tamaño pequeño, probablemente siempre lo estaría, pero por el lado contrario este estaba golpeando alto en todas las marcas de crecimiento y etapas del desarrollo.

Peter había empezado el preescolar, una aterradora y totalmente extraña experiencia para Tony. Él había tenido a Natasha y Pepper para revisar cada escuela antes de ir por sí mismo y tomar una decisión final. El director de Sunnyside Center, la opción final, estuvo a punto de mojar sus pantalones al final del proceso. El combo PepperTasha por si solo fue suficiente para reducir cualquier hombre a un mar de lágrimas, pero Tony Stark, el sobreprotector padre y superhéroe de medio tiempo se encargó de superar eso.

Peter se había adaptado al preescolar tan bien como cualquier otro niño, aparte del incidente donde les dijo a todos en su clase que su papi era un robot que funcionaba con baterías. Eso había sido una charla interesante, explicándole la diferencia entre armadura y robot, entre el reactor ARC y baterías. Había sido inevitable.

— ¿Por qué tienes uno? —Cuestionó Peter, arqueando su cabeza en dirección al reactor.

Ellos estaban sentados en el laboratorio, Peter sobre el regazo de Tony mientras que le explicaban eso, no, papi no era un robot. Peter era la única persona, a la que Tony le había dejado gustoso, tocar el reactor y Peter ya había extendido sus manos sobre este numerosas veces por los bordes de la camiseta de Tony, pinchándolo de forma experimental.

— Mi corazón solo funciona un poco diferente que los otros. —Explicó Tony, manteniéndolo simple. —Esto, se encarga de mantenerlo latiendo así como el tuyo.

— ¿Voy a necesitar uno también?

—No, Peter. —Sonrió Tony delicadamente, resistiendo la urgencia de añadir: nunca, jamás, así que ayúdame Dios. —Soy el único que necesita uno.

— ¿En el mundo entero?

—En todo el mundo. Eso es lo que me hace un superhero. Me ayuda a manejar el traje, así como mantienen mi corazón funcionando.

—Tío Rhodey usa uno a veces. —Señaló Peter.

—Hice uno para el tío Rhodey así él puede usar el War Machine. Él quería ser genial como yo. —Tony sonrió.

— ¿Puedes hacerme uno, papi? —Peter rebotó entusiasta en su regazo y Tony tragó con dificultad de inmediato, el pánico se apodero de él helándolo con el solo pensamiento de Peter yendo por ahí con un traje, siendo disparado por terroristas y-

—Eres demasiado pequeño, Pet. —Él bromeó, elevando una mano encima de la cabeza de Peter. —Debes ser así de alto para usar un traje de Iron Man.

— ¡No es mi culpa! —Peter frunció el ceño. —La tía Pepper dice que me diste tus pequeños genes.

—Y la tía Pepper es una sucia mentirosa. —Le informó Tony muy serio. —Son todos esos huevos verdes y jamones que sigues comiendo. Están parando tu crecimiento.

— ¡No!

—Si lo es, confía en mí. Soy un genio ¿recuerdas? Se de estas cosas. —Tony sonrió, haciéndole cosquillas a Peter.

—Pa-ah-pa- Rió Peter, tratando de empujar las manos de Tony lejos y fallando. — ¡Pa-ah-ra!

— ¿Por qué estas riendo? No es gracioso, tú eres un pequeño, Petey-bird*. —Tony no cedía en su cosquilleo, aunque puso su voz más sería. —De hecho, apuesto a que puedo levantarte con una sola mano.

— ¡Nu- uh! –Retó Peter entre su jadeante risa, y Tony lo probó, elevando a Peter hacia arriba, con una mano en la panza del muchacho mientras lo empujaba hacia el techo.

— ¡Vuela, Petey-bird, vuela! —Tony se rió entre dientes, y Peter agitó sus brazos. Pronto se desequilibró y Tony soltó la mano sobre el estómago de Peter, para hacerle caer en los brazos abiertos de Tony.

— ¡Atrápame! —Sonrió alegremente Peter.

—Siempre lo hago, Pet. — Tony le guiño un ojo y Peter rió de nuevo.

Eran esos los momentos que él extrañaba ferozmente una vez que Peter empezó el preescolar. El primer mes había sido duro, desde que Peter tuvo un difícil momento entendiendo por que papi debía marcharse y Pepper tuvo un difícil momento convenciendo a Tony de que lo hiciera, Peter no debía tomar clases en casa solo porque Tony era un meloso. Peter era amable e hizo amigos con bastante rapidez sin embargo, y muy pronto, Tony se encontró haciendo un número para cada amigo, pero todos ellos Peter tenía dos muy cercanos: Mary Jane Watson, una chica de su clase preescolar y Harry Osborn, de su liga de fútbol.

Bueno, si es que se podía llamar realmente "fútbol". Solo era un puñado de niños de cuatro años, persiguiendo una pelota en el césped por media hora, pero ¡Hey!, el ejercicio significaba que Peter dormía como un ángel y no pateaba a Tony en su sueño, como usualmente, así que en la opinión de Tony, el fútbol era genial. La prensa se burló de él un tiempo sobre haberse convertido en una "mamá del fútbol" —Y ok, sí, él tal vez había sido un poco ruidoso con sus aplausos, pero cállense, Peter era asombroso— Hasta que Tony decidió tener un poco de diversión de vuelta.

Cuando él se apareció para el siguiente partido en una van roja y dorada con el apodo de "Iron Van" pintado a un lado, la prensa oficialmente se rindió en tratar de avergonzarlo sobre su lado doméstico.

Lo cual estaba bien con él, porque Tony todavía no tenía algún hueso de timidez en su cuerpo. Él había estado avergonzado de sus payasadas estando ebrio, pero Tony estaba seguro como el infierno que no estaba avergonzado de llevar a Peter a sus prácticas o de organizar los juegos o cualquier otra cosa que ellos pensaban era extraño para el "antiguo y notorio Tony Stark". Con el tiempo, los tabloides tuvieron que ceder y reconocer el hecho que la mayoría de la gente ya se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo: no se trataba de una nueva fase de Tony, un numerito tratando de publicidad.

Tony desde hace mucho se había comprometido a Peter en un 110%.

Así que el equipo de guardaespaldas armados afuera del Sunnyside Center durante las sesiones de la mañana no sorprendieron a nadie, o si lo hicieron, el director fue lo suficientemente listo para no hacer comentarios. No había discusión sobre eso; Tony iba a misiones peligrosas y tenía enemigos alrededor del mundo. Él no dejaría a su hijo sin protección rodeado de extraños, tendrías que tener muerte cerebral o analfabeto para no saber que no había nada más precioso para Tony en todo el mundo que Peter y su bienestar.

Por más que solo preocupaciones por seguridad –lo que lo ponía nervioso también— a Tony se le hacía muy difícil dejar a Peter en el preescolar. Peter estaba cambiando y él ciertamente tenía fuertes opiniones y una boca para ir por ello, pero Tony estaba acostumbrado a ser lo único constante en la vida de Peter.

Que no se malentienda, Peter adoraba a su tío Rhodey, su tío Happy, tía Pepper e incluso a tía Natasha, quien después de unos meses, Tony había aprendido a confiar también. Pero Tony… Tony era omnipresente, el final de todo el mundo de Peter. Tony era quien lo alimentaba, quien le enseñó a ir al baño, quien lo llevaba a la cama todas las noches y despertaba con él cada mañana. Era Tony quien lo llevaba a los viajes por la ciudad por nuevos libros, ropa y útiles para la escuela. Tony quien lo empujaba en los columpios y le atrapaba al final del deslizador en el parque, Tony que pacientemente lo llevó al zoológico una y otra y otra vez para ver las exposiciones de arañas aunque nunca cambiaban.

Fue Tony quien planeaba y preparaba el escandaloso y fantástico cumpleaños de Peter cada año, quien lo llevo a las montañas en los fines de semana de invierno para ir a deslizarse, Tony quien cedió un memorable cuatro de Julio para llevar a Peter a ver los fuegos artificiales en Disney world, como si este hubiera estado rogando por ello. Ok, hubo guardaespaldas siguiéndolos cada veinte pasos en todos esos viajes, pero aun así seguían siendo Tony-Peter, el dúo inseparable.

Era Tony quien conocía toda las comidas favoritas de Peter (manzanas sin cascara, mantequilla de maní con nada, huevos verdes* y jamón), todos sus juguetes favoritos (su gigantesco tren fijado en el taller, la retroexcavadora de plástico que era lo suficientemente grande para sentarse en ella, cualquiera de los libros donde él podía sentir las cosas de las páginas), todos sus caprichos (todavía se chupaba el pulgar, arrugaba la nariz cuando estaba confuso, siempre se le olvidaba el numero 16 a pesar de que ya podía contar hasta 20) y todas las miles de cosas que hacían a Peter quien era.

Tony todavía tenía misiones de Iron Man, reuniones y trabajo en el laboratorio para hacer, pero rara vez permitía que le quitaran el tiempo que podía pasar con Peter. Las misiones de Iron Man se planeaban y detallaban al pie de la letra. Antes del preescolar, las misiones se realizaban durante el mediodía, así que la mayoría del tiempo que Tony se iba, Peter estaría tomando una siesta, pero ahora él solo iba cuando Peter estaba en la escuela.

Las reuniones de negocios era inevitables, pero usualmente cortas y la mayoría de las veces eran video conferencias desde casa mientras Tony jugaba o alimentaba a Peter. No era como si ellos alguna vez hubieran requerido o recibido realmente su atención completa, incluso cuando él había sido el CEO. Los trabajos peligrosos en el taller se hacían en las noches, pero cuando Tony se encontraba jugueteando un poco, Peter venía con él y jugaba en su área, o como Peter lo llamaba: "su laboratorio" – El área todavía estaba rodeada con vidrio a prueba de balas, pero había sido expandido y llenado con cosas más interesantes para hacer, un área de play-doh, una cocina de juguete, y un enorme set de tren que Peter había conseguido para navidad y que adoraba— Peter era más que capaz de salir y entrar de la sala por su cuenta desde que no estaba cerrada con llave, pero JARVIS le alertaba a Tony cuando —de verdad— Peter salía.

Por qué aunque Peter usualmente le daba un poco tiempo de trabajo, eventualmente el siempre curioso niño, no podía evitar preguntarse en que estaba trabajando su papi. Tony había estado un poco preocupado al principio, pensando que Peter estaría aburrido, pero Peter parecía tener la misma curiosidad y amor por la tecnología como Tony, y él amaba cuando Tony lo dejaba mirar su trabajo. Peter tenía una silla para sí mismo en el laboratorio, una elevada lo suficientemente alto como para que él pudiera ver cuando Tony no estaba haciendo nada peligroso, Peter amaba solo sentarse en su silla, mirando silenciosamente y escuchando seriamente mientras Tony le explicaba que estaba haciendo.

La mayoría de esto probablemente no entraba en la cabeza de Peter, pero el hecho de que él estaba interesado, hacía a Tony realmente sentirse orgulloso. Él trató de ir con proyectos que podían hacer juntos siempre que Tony pudiera, experimentos divertidos que él y Peter podrían armar juntos, cualquier cosa que le mostrará que tan genial era la ciencia. Tony se había prometido a si mismo que no empujaría a Peter hacía la ciencia y la tecnología de la misma manera que Howard lo hizo con él, pero Peter genuinamente parecía amarlo. Y si el constante lloriqueo por ir al laboratorio era un indicio, Peter no se estaba sintiendo exactamente presionado.

Peter tenía una gran cama ahora, pero todavía dormía con Tony la mayoría del tiempo. Él odiaba dormir en la oscuridad, desde que había crecido con el reactor ARC de Tony como lámpara de noche. Aunque Tony le había comprado unas ocho lámparas distintas, Peter decía que ninguna de ellas alejaba las pesadillas como lo hacía el reactor de papi, lo que al instante derritió cada pedazo de la determinación de Tony por hacer que Peter durmiese en su propia cama.

Él sabía que en algún punto, Peter tendría que aprender a dormir por su cuenta, pero por ahora su parte egoísta le decía que se aferrara a su bebé mientras pudiera. Peter todavía era muy afectivo, siempre lo había sido, pero era obstinado y atrevido, Tony estaba seguro que él entraría en la etapa de "papi es la persona más vergonzosa que existe" pronto, así que por ahora él tomaría todo el afecto que pudiese obtener.

A través de los años, Natasha resultó ser indispensable. Tony había estado increíblemente cauteloso sobre confiar en ella después del falso comienzo y por varios meses después del hecho, no se había atrevido a dejarla sola con Peter. Él tenía a Rhodey, Pepper y Happy para ayudarlo con Peter, su círculo más cercano, su pequeña familia para confiar y él había estado convencido de que no quería a Natasha siendo parte de ello.

Lento pero seguro, sin embargo, su mente cambió. Una vez que ella desecho el acto de "Natalia Rushman" cerca de él, se encontró con que ella le agradaba más. Ella tenía un agudo sentido del humor no muy diferente al de Pepper, una eficiencia despiadada que él apreciaba, y una vez cuando ella empezó a proveerle apoyo muy a menudo en las misiones de Iron Man, él se convenció.

De hecho ella no era una persona de niños, como había dicho antes para ganar su confianza. Pero genuinamente a ella le gustaba Peter, quien la adoraba a ella también. Natasha se había mantenido encubierta como su asistente por otros dos meses, antes de informarle que SHIELD estaba poniéndole fin a su vigilancia y la estaba colocando de vuelta en las rotaciones generales.

Ellos se mantuvieron en contacto —no como amigos exactamente— eso era muy raro para los términos en los que ellos se encontraban, pero bueno, compañeros de equipo sería probablemente la mejor definición. Nat había ido a las fiestas de cumpleaños de Peter y a la fiesta anual de navidad, pero aparte de eso, ellos solo se veían cuando ella ocasionalmente lo ayudaba con los reconocimientos en las misiones, y él le ayudaba a proveerle potencia de respaldo, pronto ellos tenían una relación que funcionaba bien para ambos.

Tony no escuchó nada de Nick directamente, no por dos años y medio, aunque Coulson lo supervisaba una vez al mes. Él había mostrado un gran interés en Peter, algo que puso a Tony cauteloso hasta que Coulson hizo un comentario inesperado: "nada como en súper niñera". Tony se dio cuenta que el agente solo pensaba que su hijo era asombroso.

Bueno, bien portado sería probablemente la palabra que Coulson hubiera usado, pero Tony prefería pensar que era lo primero, porque, duh, Peter realmente lo era.

Él no se preocupó mucho por Coulson después de eso. Ellos tenían una especie de charlas con bromas, no era necesariamente una amistad, aunque tampoco no lo era, lo que parecía ser parte del curso de ser una agente de SHIELD.

Coulson lo usaba para todo, desde ayudar al rediseño y renovación del Hellicarrier, arreglar algunos de los errores en sus sistemas —no sin dejarse para sí mismo una entrada, por supuesto, pero entonces, ellos ya se habían esperado algo como eso, lo cual básicamente era un permiso— Y ayudándolos con los reconocimientos aéreos cuando lo necesitaban y no podían autorizar uno ellos mismos.

Coulson solo se presentaba de vez en cuando, generalmente él era raro pero útil. Tony eventualmente se acostumbró a ver a los de SHIELD aparecerse en su vida cada cierto tiempo.

Luego de dos años y medio de haberse convertido en consultor, quince meses después de que la iniciativa Los Vengadores fuera desechada y la noche antes de que él planeara revelar la torre Stark como un faro auto-sostenible, energía limpia, Nick Fury le llamó.

—Te necesitamos.

—Bueno, ¿Eso no me hace sentir solo cálido y confuso por dentro? —Tony se dio vuelta en su silla para darle la cara a la pantalla holográfica, un brazo alrededor de Peter, quien estaba en su regazo. Ellos estaban en medio de un proyecto. Él le acarició la mano a Peter para llamar su atención. — ¿Recuerdas a Nick Fury, Peter?

—No. —Balbuceó Peter, poniéndose tímido y silencioso como lo hacía estos días cuando se confrontaba a un extraño.

—Se amable y di hola. —Le pidió Tony.

—Hola. —Murmuró Peter, tirando de su camiseta.

—Aquí vamos. —Entonces Tony le besó detrás de su cabeza. —Así que, Nicky, Nicholas, Nocholai; ¿Cómo te han tratado los siete mares?

— ¿Qué?

—Una broma de piratas.

—No estoy de ánimo para tu mierda, jodete, llamaré a Rhodes-

Tony levanto sus manos, colocándolas sobre los oídos de Peter, amenazando: —Si maldices en frente de él de nuevo hare que el Hellicarrier no reproduzca nada más que los episodios de Dora la Exploradora en los intercomunicadores por una semana.

—Anotado. —Nick resopló, mientras Peter se movía fuera del agarre de Tony.

—Pa' —Se quejó él.

—Lo siento Pet, Nicky tiene una boca sucia. ¿Por qué no vas y juegas con tu excavadora?

—Quiero seguir construyend' contigo. —Peter hizo un puchero.

—Lo haremos, solo necesito hablar con él por un minuto ¿Ok? Estaré justo acá, lo prometo.

Peter asintió, saltando del regazo de Tony para ir a su área del taller de Nueva York, y Tony dirigió su atención a la pantalla.

—Eres afortunado de que no le gustes lo suficiente como para imitarte o tu estarías aprendiendo inglés* por una semana.

— ¿Sabes sobre la existencia de extraterrestres? —Nick ignoró sus amenazas completamente.

—Oh Dios mío. ¿Conoceré el área 51?

—Tomaré eso como un sí, ¿Algo acerca de la mitología nórdica?

—No mucho.

—Pues aprende. —Dijo Nick. —El agente Coulson está en camino a tu ubicación, él estará allí mañana para traerte rápidamente.

— ¿Se supone que debo estar viendo una correlación entre los aliens y la mitología nórdica? —Tony elevó una ceja, pero la línea ya estaba muerta.

El día siguiente, solo después de que Tony consiguió terminar la conexión de energía limpia, Coulson se apareció.

—Señor, el agente Coulson de SHIELD está en la línea. —Le informó JARVIS.

—No he llegado. —Tony señaló mientras aterrizaba en la pista de la torre Stark, dejando que JARVIS desmantelara el traje mientras caminaba. —Más bien estoy afuera.

— ¡Papi! —Peter llegó corriendo por la pista desde dentro, Pepper caminaba detrás de él.

—Traté de mantenerlo adentro. — Empezó ella con esa mirada acusadora que usualmente tenía cuando Tony la dejaba sola con Peter.

Él había estado solo fuera por veinte minutos, terminado los arreglos necesarios de la torre Stark para que funcionara con la energía del reactor, y Pepper le había asegurado que podría manejar veinte minutos. Ella podía, pero correr alrededor de un Peter travieso nunca sería su pasatiempo favorito.

—No te preocupes. —Tony saludó a Pepper. —Él sabe no puede tocar los mecanismos, ¿Cierto amigo?

—Cierto. —Peter asintió la cabeza enfáticamente, cambiando de un pie a otro, esperando ansioso que Tony saliera del traje.

—Señor, temo que insiste. —Le dijo JARVIS y Tony rodó los ojos.

—Que no te intimide, JARVIS, tengo una cita para jugar. —Y entonces Tony levantó a Peter en sus brazos por un abrazo. — ¿Me extrañaste, bebé?

Peter asintió felizmente mientras Tony le dejaba sentarse en sus caderas. Él mantenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Tony mientras ponía un pulgar en su boca. Tony se dirigió a donde estaba Pepper examinando las especificaciones de la Torre en la pantalla.

—Los niños de su edad no debería chuparse el pulgar. —Le señaló Pepper y Tony hizo caso omiso mientras Peter le daba una malhumorada mirada.

—Él está bien, lo superará mientras crece. ¿Cómo lucimos?

—Los niveles siguen constantes. —Le respondió, entrecerrando los ojos en la pantalla. –Eso creo.

—Por supuesto que lo están, yo estuve directamente involucrado. —Tony rió. —Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué se siente ser un genio?

—Bueno, no tengo como saberlo, ¿o sí? —Ella rodó los ojos.

—Por favor, todo fue idea tuya.

—No, todo esto vino de aquí. —Ella tocó su reactor y Tony se resistió a la urgencia de retroceder.

—Date un poco de crédito, por favor, la torre Stark es tu bebé.

—Se llama torre Stark, ¿no? Ese es tu bebé.

—No, este es mi bebé. —Tony se lució dándole a Peter un gran y sonoro beso en la mejilla solo para avergonzarlo. En el momento justo, Peter retrocedió y se quejó, empujando a Tony lejos.

—Pa' no soy un bebé. —Peter resopló.

—No seas tontito, siempre serás mi bebé. —Tony solo lo besó de nuevo, Peter se movió de sus brazos, y fue a tomar uno de sus libros. Él no podía leer aun, aunque reconocía algunas palabras, pero le gustaba hojear los libros y fingir que podía. Tony le llamó con una sonrisa. —Al revés, Pet.

—Lo sé. —Peter gruñó, esperando darle vuelta al libro solo hasta cuando pensó que Tony no estaba mirando.

—Pequeño monstruo. —Se quejó Tony y Pepper le dio una mirada cómplice.

—Él es tuyo, ¿Qué esperabas?

— ¿Cortez, tranquilo y encantador? —Trató Tony.

—Pequeño y atrevido.

—Estoy ofendido. —Empezó Tony, pero Peter, quien aparentemente todavía estaba escuchando, interrumpió para quejarse.

—Los Starks no somos pequeños, somos compactos. —Declaró, sacando su lengua a Pepper antes de mirar hacia Tony en busca de aprobación.

—Eso es cierto. —Asintió orgulloso Tony con una sonrisa.

—Veo que le has enseñado el arte de tener la última palabra. —Reflexionó Pepper.

—Por supuesto, es muy importante.

—Justo después de las letras de AC/DC y Black Sabbath, estoy segura.

—Los chicos necesitan conocer sus bases.

—Señor, el teléfono, temó que mis protocolos fueron desactivados. —JARVIS advirtió.

—"Stark, necesitamos hablar". —Coulson se mostró en el teléfono de Tony y este hizo una mueca.

—Usted está llamando a la copia señuelo de Tony Stark, por favor deje su mensaje.

—"Es urgente".

—Entonces déjelo con urgencia.

Pero Coulson ya estaba viniendo por el elevador.

— ¡'guridad violada! —Peter señaló a Coulson acusatoriamente, queriendo decir "seguridad violada" justo como Tony le había enseñado.

—Sorprendente como siempre. —Coulson rodó los ojos. —Necesitamos hablar.

—Phil, pasa. –Pepper le dio la bienvenida y Tony levanto una ceja.

— ¿Phil? Su primer nombre es Agente.

—Necesito que mire estos documentes, en cuanto pueda.

—Odio que me pasen cosas. —Tony se encogió de hombros, aunque Pepper solo sonrió.

—Está bien, porque a mí me encanta, así que cambiemos. —Ella lo tomó, solo para pasarlo a Tony, quien gruño.

—Las horas oficiales de consulta son de vez en cuando los jueves de 8 a 5.

—Esta no es una consulta.

— ¿Es algo de los vengadores? —Preguntó Pepper, y luego inmediatamente. —De lo que por supuesto no sé nada en lo absoluto.

— ¿Papi será un s'perheroe? —Peter elevó la voz, la palabra "Vengadores" fue suficiente como para llamar su atención.

—Veo que se toma los asuntos confidenciales muy seriamente. —El rostro de Coulson no revelaba nada.

—Pepper es una genio, y no voy a hablar de Peter. —Tony solo resopló por la ridícula idea.

—Pero ¿Vamos a construir? —Peter frunció el ceño.

Tony le había prometido que cuando diese por terminados los arreglos de la torre Stark, ellos tendrían algo de diversión en el laboratorio en Nueva York. Él tenía un proyecto genial para Peter y había insinuado esto toda la semana, como un regalo si Peter se comportaba bien un tiempo.

—Pronto, Pet, lo prometo. —Le dijo Tony, luego a Coulson cuando notó la "A" en lo que había estado sosteniendo. — Pensé que la iniciativa Vengadores se había desechado. Pensé que habíamos acordado que solo sería una reserva.

Antes de que Coulson pudiera contestar, Tony elevó sus manos, arrojando la información que le habían entregado en hologramas. Las pantallas estaban divididas, mostrándole imágenes de Bruce Banner, un nombre que Tony reconocía por las noticias de hace un tiempo, luego él convirtiéndose en Hulk, imágenes de un chico rubio con el apodo "Thor", empuñando un martillo y levantándose en medio de la ciudad, y luego, justo en el centro.

Capitán América.

Mierda. Ellos lo habían encontrado.

—Esa parece mi señal para salir, tienes tarea. Estaré en D.C si me necesitas. —Señaló Pepper, viendo las pantallas con ojos sorprendidos. Ella le dio a Peter un abrazo de despedida, entonces salió por la puerta con Coulson. — ¿De casualidad no pasas por La Guardia?

Ellos se perdieron en el fondo, pero Tony estaba todavía cautivado por las imágenes enfrente de él. El sonido del elevador, señal de que Coulson y Pepper se habían ido, lo sacó de su aturdimiento. Tony se dio la vuelta para tomar a Peter.

—Lo siento amigo, pero papi tiene trabajo que hacer, nosotros jugaremos en el laboratorio la próxima vez. Puedes venir y verme trabajar o puedo ponerte una película o algo para ver en la sala de juegos. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Quiero ver. —Insistió Peter, así que él empacó su lectura y se dirigieron escaleras abajo.

…:::…

Cuando el sexta saco de boxeo de la hora salió volando por la habitación, Steve admitió que tal vez tenía más problemas del control de la ira de lo que pensó.

El terapeuta que SHIELD le había asignado probablemente no estaba consciente de esto. Había cosas de las que no se podían hablar. Así que él lidió con la pena, la rabia, la depresión y la ira con una pesada sensación de confusión, todo por su cuenta, lo cual lo hizo todo mucho peor. Algunos días Steve se sintió tan paralizado por la pérdida de todo lo que alguna vez tuvo, que difícilmente podía salir de la cama, otros días él estaba tan furioso que no podía hacer nada más que golpear, patear, pegar y destruir algo solo para no gritar.

En los peores días, todo eso se juntó para hacer equipo; insaciable, caliente y embriagado por la ira que lo hacían golpear sacos de boxeo hasta que sus puños sangraran, mientras sentía dolor en el pecho, apretado y que adormecía su mente hasta que no podía ver nada más que no fuera una memoria.

Este no era el peor día que había tenido, pero era uno de esos, cuando el Director Nick Fury se acercó a él en el gimnasio a las tres de la mañana.

— ¿Problemas para dormir?

Steve reprimió un poco su irritación para hablar con alguien. Había estado esperando golpear algo hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cansado para colapsar en la cama y dejar de pensar, pero parecía que eso no iba a pasar. Golpeó la bolsa un poco más fuerte mientras Nick hablaba, esperando no tomarla en contra del Director. Steve estaba irracionalmente molesto con cualquier cosa en estos días, pero él se las había arreglado para mantener eso solo en su cabeza.

—Dormí por setenta años, señor. —Gruñó él. —Creo que ya he tenido suficiente.

—Entonces deberías salir. —Señaló Nick, cruzando la habitación. —Celebrar, ver el mundo.

Steve golpeó la bolsa más fuerte, porque no hacerlo, lo haría querer gritar. ¿Celebrar qué exactamente? ¿La pérdida de su mundo entero? ¿La muerte de todo los que él había conocido? ¿Qué el sobrevivió? Esto no se sentía como sobrevivir, se sentía como una broma.

Parecía que el Director estaba allí para hablar con él, así que se movió lejos de la bolsa de boxeo hacía la banca, desenvolviendo las cintas.

—Cuando caí al agua el mundo estaba en guerra. Cuando desperté, ellos dijeron que ganamos. Pero nadie dijo lo que perdimos.

—Hemos cometido algunos errores en el camino. —Admitió a Steve, pasándole una carpeta. —Algunos muy recientes.

— ¿Tiene una misión para mí, señor? —Steve le echó un vistazo, difícilmente interesado. Él dudaba de que alguien tuviera algún uso para una reliquia como él, y no era como que estaba interesado en el lastimero intento de hacerlo sentir mejor. — ¿Me quiere regresar al mundo?

—Quiero salvarlo. —Le corrigió Nick, abriendo la carpeta y mostrándosela.

El tesseracto.

Steve necesitó sentarse.

Se sentó en la banca, recibiendo la carpeta y hojeando el contenido.

—El arma secreta de HYDRA. —Murmuró.

—Howard Stark lo rescató del océano cuando salió a buscarte. —Le dijo Nick, y Steve levantó la mirada. ¿Howard había estado buscándolo? Steve lo apreciaba, pero le hacía preguntarse por qué, cuando se suponía que él debía estar muerto. —Él pensó, bueno nosotros pensamos, que el tesseracto podía ser la llave para la energía ilimitada, sustentable y segura. Algo que el planeta necesita urgentemente.

— ¿Quién se lo robó, señor?

Steve le regresó el archivo, incapaz de contener su ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación; SHIELD no debería haber tenido esto en primer lugar, por la misma razón. Si alguien lo tiene, alguien más lo quiere. Si se puede utilizar para el bien, se podría utilizar para el mal.

—Su nombre es Loki. Y no es de por aquí. Si estás dispuesto, tenemos que ponerte al corriente de las cosas. —Nick suspiró. —El mundo se ha tornado más extraño de lo que tú ya conocías.

—A estas alturas ya nada puede sorprenderme. —Steve se levantó, empezando a empacar sus cosas.

Steve tenía miles y miles de dólares en salarios atrasados de los militares que podía utilizar pasando una pequeña tarjeta de plástico a través de otro aparato de plástico con una pequeña pantalla, tenía un teléfono móvil con el que podía llamar a cualquier persona desde cualquier parte del mundo, y estaba vivo después de esencialmente cometer suicidio setenta años antes. Desde luego, no sabía casi nada acerca de este nuevo mundo, sobre todo porque no podía encontrar ningún deseo de aprender, pero carecía de la energía para encontrar algo verdaderamente sorprendente.

—Te apuesto a que te equivocas. —Nick negó con la cabeza. —Hay un paquete con toda la información esperando en tu departamento. ¿Sabes alguna cosa sobre el tesseracto que nos pueda ser útil?

—Estaba mejor en el océano.

El paquete que dejaron para él… Fue interesante de leer, por no decir más. Steve lo leyó todo, todo acerca de Hulk, Thor y Loki, acerca de Iron Man, o más bien, Tony Stark. Steve preguntó acerca de él, por no decir más. Le habían enviado otro paquete cuando fue descongelado, y se había debatido entre contactar o no al heredero Stark, preguntándose acerca de lo que había pasado con su difunto amigo. El paquete había sido bastante pequeño, sólo con la información necesaria para darle a saber que Howard Stark había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, dejando a Tony por su cuenta a los diecisiete años.

Había también un número de teléfono y una dirección de e-mail, pero Steve no tenía ni idea que diría por teléfono y todavía estaba tratando de adaptarse al internet, así que ambas opciones fueron descartadas. Podría haberle pedido a alguien que le enseñara, desde que técnicamente poseía una computadora y tenía agentes asignados a enseñarle todo lo que se había perdido del futuro, pero la cosa era que Steve no quería saber. No estaba listo para ser verdaderamente parte de este mundo. Eso se sentiría como darse por vencido y eso era algo que él nunca había hecho antes.

Así que la parte sobre Tony siendo Iron Man fue una sorpresa, pero Steve se encontró a si mismo vacilante al leer más. Sólo leyó lo básico, algo sobre un secuestro, la creación del reactor ARC —Lo que sea que fuera eso— Y el traje de Iron Man. Steve sabía que debería leer más, pero no quiso hacerlo. Tan pronto como leyó algo sobre: "mujeriego, borracho, fue un playboy, comportamiento imprudente". Pasó a leer otro archivo.

El tal Tony se parecía demasiado a Howard, para la comodidad de Steve y no estaba listo para hacerle frente a eso.

Además, suponía que no importaba si leía sobre Tony ahora o luego. El hombre sólo era un consultor y un miembro de reserva, y por lo que Steve sabía, ellos no lo habían llamado. Tony estaba conectado tanto como al pasado de Steve como a su futuro, y Steve sabía que si él alguna vez decidía adaptarse a este asunto de "setenta años en el futuro", Tony sería una buena persona a quien recurrir.

Y Steve simplemente no podía… Aún no.

Estaba en algo llamado "Quinjet" que se dirigía a algo llamado "Helicarrier", donde conoció al agente Coulson, quien fue muy acogedor, más bien un poco…Efusivo. Cuando ellos aterrizaron, conoció a la agente Romanov, quien le agradó un poco más. Ella le recordaba vagamente a Peggy –Dios todo poderoso, sólo recordar su nombre dolía ferozmente— en parte por el cabello corto y rizado, en parte también por sus labios rojos, aunque no tan rojos como los de ella, pero la mayor parte era por la forma en la que se movía. Era confiada y capaz, y no parecía ser nada tonta.

Steve conoció también al doctor Banner después de eso, estrechando su mano, sin mostrarle temor. Él sólo era un hombre, un hombre que cometió un error, un error que había sido indirectamente culpa de Steve. Entonces luego despegaron y Steve descubrió que podía ser sorprendido después de todo.

No había mucho para él por hacer aún, así que pasó su tiempo con el agente Coulson, cosa que el agente parecía apreciar mucho. Prometió firmar sus tarjetas coleccionables, internamente disgustado de que ellos hubieran hecho tales tarjetas después de todo. No había sido un… Superhéroe, o lo que sea que ellos dijeran. Él había sido un soldado, y uno malditamente bueno. Había muerto por su país, y ellos lo habían vestido como si fuera un chico comercializado en unas tarjetas intercambiables, convirtieron a Bucky —Y eso dolía, todavía dolía y siempre lo haría— En un chico acróbata de doce años.

Steve odiaba el futuro.

— ¿Capitán? —La voz del director lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. —Es tu turno.

Entonces se fue a detener a ese tal Loki, aparentemente en Stuttgart, Alemania. El traje era nuevo, todo brillante y de lentejuelas y endemoniadamente más apretado de lo que él recordaba. Steve se las había arreglado para meterse a sí mismo en esa cosa, preguntándose si sería capaz de recordar donde estaban las cremalleras, al final de todo esto.

Al final, la batalla con Loki fue inquietantemente familiar a pesar de que éste era extranjero.

Loki estaba vestido con un traje en oro y verde, con un cetro brillante, un casco con cuernos de oro en la cabeza. Él era extraño, pero en una manera vagamente familiar. La cara de Schmidt no había sido nada más que un cráneo rojo, con la intención de tomar control del mundo; Loki era un alíen, vestido de manera chistosa pero con el mismo objetivo.

Había siempre extrañas personas haciendo cosas malvadas, eran un diferente tipo de "extraños"

Steve golpeó el suelo con el escudo arriba, justo a tiempo para bloquear un disparo de energía que le recordó extrañamente a las armas de Schmidt. Hizo un gesto al hombre para que se agachara antes de encarar a Loki. —La última vez que estuve en Alemania, un hombre quiso ponerse por encima de todos los demás. —Rió, con un tono algo oscuro. —Y terminamos en total desacuerdo.

—El soldado. —Gruñó Loki, al parecer sabiendo de él. —Que viene de otro tiempo.

—Y a ti ya no te queda nada. —Respondió Steve de vuelta, sin esperar que el comentario surtiera efecto.

La agente Romanov le ordenó a Loki que se rindiera desde el Quinjet, pero Loki sólo disparó. El Quinjet lo esquivó mientras Steve fue por Loki con puños sólidos, pero estaba fuera de práctica —siente décadas fuera de práctica— y Loki sacó casi lo mejor de él.

Luego, de la nada, algo empezó a sonar.

Era fuerte y estridente, Steve no podía precisar cuál era la fuente. Se sobresaltó, mirando alrededor buscando el sonido. Suponía que eso era, que era música, podía oír instrumentos y algo que parecía ser un canto, pero francamente sonaba más como gritos. Nunca había escuchado que la música viniera de cualquier parte y no proveniente de una radio, y nunca había odio algo tan bullicioso, pero el futuro era un lugar extraño, así que supuso, que si podían construir algo como el Helicarrier, entonces ellos podían difundir música también.

Loki, gracias a Dios, también parecía sobresaltado, lo que le dio a Steve suficiente tiempo para recuperarse de su propia reacción e ir a por Loki nuevamente. Al menos, él iba por ello, hasta que un traje de metal se abalanzó desde el cielo como una especie de mísil, haciendo a Loki volar hacia atrás, el traje sacó más armas, que aparecían de todo tipo de lugares.

—Es tu turno, cuernitos. —La voz era metálica, un poco robótica, y Steve se encontraba algo impresionado.

Él nunca había visto nada como eso en su vida.

—Señor Stark. —Reconoció Steve cuando Loki alzó sus manos en señal de rendición.

—Capitán.

Ellos no hablaron de nuevo hasta que estuvieron en el Quinjet, con Loki en custodia. Steve miró a Tony con cuidado, tratando de leer su expresión. El hombre se había removido el casco, revelando un cabello oscuro y desordenado, ojos cafés y una barba estilizada. Era guapo en una manera puramente objetiva, y parecía preocupado, inquieto mientras miraba a Loki, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento. Steve habló, asumiendo que Tony estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

—No me gusta.

— ¿Qué? —Él lo miró. — ¿Qué el rey del rock se rindiera tan fácilmente?

Steve no sabía que era "El rey del rock", algún tipo de referencia de Loki que él no entendía, pero aun así entendió el significado de lo que Tony había dicho.

—No recuerdo que fuera tan sencillo. —Steve negó con la cabeza, recordando como Loki casi lo había superado. —No combatió con todo lo que tenía.

—Aunque tú eres bastante fuerte, para tu edad. —Tony rió suavemente, dándole un vistazo en lugares que ponía a Steve incómodo. Él frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué pensaba Stark que estaba haciendo siendo tan… Tan abierto al respecto, pero no lo mencionó, no es que pudiera hacerlo, puesto que el otro hombre ya estaba hablando de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haces, Pilates? Yo puedo difícilmente mantener el ritmo de Peter sin un galón de agua y un reposo en cama después de esto. Si tienes un secreto, lo quiero saber.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó Steve, perdido totalmente después de "Pilates". ¿Era Peter un agente de SHIELD que él no conocía? ¿O era otro Vengador que no había visto aun?

—Es un ejercicio. —Tony se encogió de hombros. —Te perdiste varias cosas, en tus años como Capi -Paleta.

Eso probablemente no pretendía ser un insulto, pero había todavía una parte de Steve que estaba enojada con el mundo, y las palabras estaban un poco fuera de lugar para su gusto. Eso, y la forma en la que el hombre lo miraba, fueron suficientes para hacer que Steve se pusiera a la defensiva.

—Fury nunca mencionó tu ayuda. —Dijo él al final.

—Sí. —Stark soló resopló. —Hay cosas que Fury no te dice.

Rayos y truenos retumbaron de la nada, y Steve vio a Loki un poco… Ansioso. Eso fue más de una reacción que ellos habían obtenido de él en todo el viaje y Steve levantó una ceja en dirección a él.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, te dan miedo los rayos?

— No me hace muy feliz lo que viene.

¿Qué?

Él miró a Stark, quien parecía igual de confuso, así que probablemente no era otra referencia del futuro que no entendía. Luego algo golpeó el techo del Quinjet, alarmando más a Loki. En tan sólo un minuto Stark tenía su casco puesto y estaba abriendo la escotilla para investigar. En su lugar, el alíen conocido como Thor entraba, golpeando con su martillo a Stark en el pecho, enviándolo a volar de vuelta contra Steve, rasgó las ataduras de Loki, volando con él.

Aunque Steve había leído los reportes de la fuerza de Thor y su habilidad para volar, todavía estaba asombrado.

—Y ahora este tipo. —Stark suspiró, desenredándose de Steve.

— ¿Otro asgardiano? —Preguntó Natasha desde el frente.

— ¿Y será de los nuestros? —Steve gruñó, levantándose del sueño. Ser golpeado en el pecho con el traje de Iron Man no era una experiencia placentera.

—No importa, si libera a Loki o lo mata, perdemos el tesseracto. —Stark se dio vuelta para marcharse y Steve trató de detenerlo.

—Stark, necesitamos un plan de ataque. –Señaló Steve.

Y luego Tony se marchó, despegando de la escotilla abierta. Steve suspiró agresivamente, porque genial, parecía que Stark sabía cómo tomar las sugerencias muy bien.

—Yo en tu lugar no lo haría, Capitán. —Le advirtió Natasha.

—No tengo elección. —Steve sólo tomó un paracaídas, tratando de ponerse la correa. Luego trató de deslizarla hacia arriba, pero eso tampoco funcionó muy bien, así que trató poniéndosela en un brazo a la vez, pero tampoco sirvió. Trató de deslizarlas de nuevo y eventualmente lo consiguió, aunque en realidad no lo hicieron tan suavemente como él hubiera esperado. ¿Por qué era todo tan innecesariamente complejo estos días? Todas esas correas, cremalleras y cordones.

—Estos chicos son básicamente dioses, personajes de leyendas. —Insistió ella y Steve sólo sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo hay un Dios para mí. —Este siglo o el siguiente, y Steve sólo sabía una cosa, una cosa que ningún alíen con truenos o trucos de magia iba a cambiar. —Y estoy seguro que jamás se vestiría así.

Steve tomó su escudo, saltando desde la escotilla abierta, siguiendo el rastro de humo que dejó Stark. Cuando finalmente aterrizó, Stark y Thor estaban allí, disparos y golpes de martillos iban y venían dejando desolado el bosque alrededor de ellos. Tiró el escudo entre sus supuestos compañeros de equipo para llamar su atención.

— ¡Hey! Ya es suficiente. —Steve saltó hacía abajo desde el risco, dirigiéndose a Thor. —Ahora, no sé qué planeas hacer aquí…

—Vine a terminar con los planes que tiene Loki en este mundo. —Le interrumpió Thor.

—Entonces pruébalo, baja ese martillo.

—Ah, no lo creo, mala idea, adora su martillo…

Steve sólo obtuvo la breve advertencia de Stark antes de que Thor lo golpeara con el martillo enviándolo devuelta a los árboles.

— ¡¿Quieres que baje éste martillo?! - Rugió Thor ante el reto, enfurecido.

Dio un salto, golpeando hacia abajo sobre el escudo de Steve.

La explosión resultante retumbo por todo el bosque, dejando el área desforestada y empujándolos hacia atrás a ambos. Todos lucharon por mantenerse de pie y era evidente que la pelea había terminado. Thor permitió regresar a Loki bajo su custodia, si ellos le permitían abordar, y Stark se quejó diciendo que no había necesidad de golpes con el martillo en el pecho, si unírseles a ellos había sido el plan.

Loki ahora estaba cautivo en el Hellicarrier, en un gran y sellado contenedor el cual podían arrojar por el cielo si era necesario. Su cetro fue tomado con la ayuda de Thor y ahora ellos estaban escuchando al director Fury hablarle a Loki. No dijo mucho al juicio de Steve, sólo se burló del director acerca de ese "poder real"

Estaba claro que Loki quería alargar esto, y Steve se lo dijo a los otros. Le preguntó a Thor acerca de los planes de Loki y Thor les dijo sobre los "Chitauri", el ejército de Loki. Steve se preguntó en voz alta sobre las intenciones de Loki, capturarlo había sido fácil y él ciertamente no estaba liderando ningún ejército desde allí.

Entonces Stark irrumpió en la sala, sin la armadura, haciéndose cargo en cuestión de segundos. Él le dijo a Thor que no había resentimientos y que tenía un gran bateo, señaló a un tipo que estaba jugando "galaga" —Steve no estaba muy seguro que era eso, pero miró alrededor y no parecía ser algo de qué preocuparse así que mantuvo su boca cerrada— entonces empezaron a hablar en una jerga científica que Steve no podía seguir. Lo que fue un poco consolador en una extraña manera, —él estaba muy seguro de que tampoco habría entendido eso tiempo atrás— eran cosas nivel "genio", y estuvo muy claro que el resto de la sala tampoco podía entender, excepto por el Doctor Banner, a quien Stark saludó con la mano, aclamando que finalmente conocía a alguien que hablara su lenguaje.

— _¿Y de qué idioma habla?_ —Se cuestionó a si mismo Steve.

Entonces el director regresó, informándoles a todos que el Doctor Banner estaba allí solo para encontrar el cubo y que Stark estaba allí solamente para ayudarlo con eso por ahora. Steve señaló que ellos deberían empezar con el cetro, el cual tenía magia, pero funcionaba muy parecido a las armas de HYDRA.

—No sé mucho de eso, pero estoy seguro que me gustaría saber cómo convirtió a dos de mis hombres más brillantes en sus monos voladores.

— ¿Monos? —Preguntó Thor con el ceño fruncido. —No entiendo.

—Yo sí. —Dijo Steve sin querer, al pasar mucho tiempo cerca de Stark y sus referencias sin fin, Steve no pudo contenerse. —Entiendo la referencia.

No pudo evitarlo, se dio vuelta en su silla para mirar a Stark. No estaba seguro de si estaba tratando de probar un punto o recibir aprobación, pero la manera en la que Stark rodó los ojos, le hizo a Steve sentirse pequeño, y agachó la cabeza.

— ¿Jugamos Doctor? —Stark le ignoró y se dio vuelta para hablar con Banner en su lugar y luego se marcharon.

—Steve terminó la reunión, habló con el director Fury un poco más sobre la labor de inteligencia que tenían, entonces fue a revisar a Stark y al doctor Banner en el laboratorio. No estaba buscando a Stark —específicamente— ni nada, sólo quería saber que habían encontrado.

Entró a la sala solo para ver a Stark pellizcando a Banner con un destornillador.

— ¡Oye! ¿Estás loco?

—Un segundo. —Tony se encogió de hombros, ignorándolo y preguntándole al doctor. —Sí sabes controlarlo, ¿No? ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Música Jazz, tocar los bongos, herbolaria?

— ¿Todo es un chiste para ti? —Insistió Steve, tratando de llamar su atención de nuevo. ¿Qué pasaba con Stark? Molestando de esa manera a Banner como si no fuera peligroso.

—Si me hace reír.

—Arriesgar la seguridad del personal de la nave no tiene gracia. —Steve solo le frunció el ceño, luego se dio cuenta que tal vez había ofendido al doctor. —Sin ofender, Doctor…

—No, está bien. —El doctor Banner solo ondeó la mano, con una pequeña sonrisa. —Descuida, no habría subido a la nave, si no tolerara cosas…Puntiagudas.

—Eres demasiado precavido. —Tony lo señaló con el destornillador. —Hay que relajarse.

—Y tú necesitas concentrarte en el problema, señor Stark. —Steve estaba tratando de que ellos volvieran al trabajo.

— ¿Qué no lo hago? —Tony resopló. —Tengo otros lugares en los que estar Cap, créame. Piénsalo, porque Fury nos reunió, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Que no nos está diciendo? No puedo hacer la ecuación si no tengo todas las variables.

—Piensas que Fury está escondiendo algo.

—Es un espía, Capitan, el espía. Sus secretos tienen secretos. —Dijo Stark con la boca llena de moras, ofreciéndole algunas al doctor Banner. —Esto también le está molestando a él ¿No es cierto?

—Uh… —Banner estaba claramente vacilando, mirando hacía Stark, luego a Steve, entonces de vuelta al trabajo. —Yo solo quiero terminar mi trabajo aquí y…

— ¿Doctor? —Le preguntó Steve y el Doctor Banner cedió.

—Una cálida luz para la humanidad. Loki así ofendió a Fury.

—Lo escuché.

—Bueno, creo que se refería a ti. —Él señalo a Stark. —Incluso si Barton no le dice a Loki sobre la torre, estuvo en las noticias.

— ¿La torre Stark? —Steve se rió, porque él recordaba el edificio. Lo había dibujado incluso, en uno de sus mejores días, cuando había ido a un pequeño café y trató de salir en este mundo. Le había gustado, todos los ángulos elegantes y bordes lisos, fáciles de dibujar, pero era Stark, y quería mofarse de él en este momento. — ¿Ese espantoso edificio en Nueva York?

Stark le dirigió una sucia mirada y algo en él se sobresaltó.

—Trabaja con el reactor ARC, una fuente de energía autosustentable. —Bruce asentó con la cabeza. —Ese edificio se mantendrá solo por cuanto ¿Un año?

—Es solo el prototipo. —Stark señaló, dándose vuelta para ver a Steve. —Somos los únicos trabajando con energía limpia.

— ¿Entonces por qué SHIELD no lo involucró en el proyecto del tesseracto? No entiendo por qué están en el negocio de la industria energética.

—Le echaré un vistazo a eso en cuanto mi decodificador termine de penetrar los archivos secretos de SHIELD.

— ¿Disculpa? —Steve frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—JARVIS lo empezó a correr cuando entré al puente. —Stark se encogió de hombros y Steve no sabía quién era Jarvis o como estaba haciendo todo esto, pero sabía que estaba mal. —En pocas horas sabremos todos los sucios secretos que SHIELD ha estado tratando de ocultarnos. ¿Una mora?

Steve alejó el paquete de moras. Una parte de su mente se preguntó por qué, ya que estaba en verdad hambriento, pero algo en él le empujaba a pelear. Quería provocar a Stark, sacudir su jaula un poco. Había estado enojado desde que despertó, pero este sentimiento… Era diferente. No podía identificarlo. De todas formas, se mofó de Stark de nuevo.

—Y aun te preguntas por que no te querían cerca.

—Oh, ellos me querían. —Respondió Stark. —Pero tengo otras prioridades.

— ¿Más importante que el resto del mundo?

—Si. –Tony respondió simplemente. Steve hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño en confusión, pero Stark estaba hablando otra vez. —Aparte, ¿una organización de inteligencia que le teme a la inteligencia? Históricamente, no es genial.

—Pienso que Loki está tratando de separarnos. Este hombre busca iniciar una guerra, y si nos descuidamos lo logrará. Tenemos órdenes, debemos seguirlas.

—Obedecer no es mi estilo.

—Y solo te importa tu estilo ¿No?

—De los hombres presentes, quien está, A, usando un bello traje que brilla y B, estorbando.

Esta era la primera vez que Stark le respondía de vuelta, diciendo algo que significaba un insulto, y le hizo sentir a Steve —inquietantemente— satisfecho en una forma en la que él no estaba acostumbrado. Nunca había sido alguien que apreciara la hostilidad o las discusiones verbales, pero estaba sintiendo placer por esto, eso lo confundió.

—Steve, dime que…Dime ¿Acoso no te parece sospechoso todo esto? —El doctor Banner intervino cautelosamente.

—Solo encuentre el cubo. —Gruñó él, tomando la salida.

Las palabras de Stark le molestaban. Por mucho que quisiera derribar al hombre, también había una parte de su cerebro que empujó el pensamiento, que le recordó que tenía sentido. Así que fue a investigar, aparentemente al viejo estilo; fue buscando entre los diferentes niveles y salas de almacenamiento hasta que encontró las cajas de las armas, cargadas igual que las de HYDRA.

Steve irrumpió de nuevo en la sala, solo para encontrar a Fury regañando a Stark por entrar en sus sistemas. Arrojó un arma en la mesa del laboratorio justo cuando Stark preguntaba cuál era la fase dos.

—La fase dos es que SHIELD usaría el cubo para hacer armas. —Gruñó Steve, luego le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Stark. —Lo siento, tu computadora se estaba moviendo un poco lento para mí.

Fury trató de distraerlo, clamando que ellos reunieron esas de HYDRA, pero antes de que Steve pudiera empezar a decirle que él no se tragaba eso ni por un minuto, que él había visto las armas de HYDRA, y que éstas eran nuevas y mejoradas, Stark estaba enseñándoles en la pantalla los diseños de las armas, encontrados en los archivos de SHIELD.

—Discúlpame, Nick. ¿Me mentías?

Entonces la sala se llenó de gente, Thor y Natasha siguieron después de Steve. Natasha estaba tratando de convencer al doctor Banner de que debería dejar el Hellicarrier, éste estuvo insistiendo de repente en quedarse, demandando saber por qué SHIELD estaba fabricando armas de destrucción masiva, una muy buena pregunta si le preguntaban a Steve.

El director culpó a Thor, quien francamente lucía devastado, algo acerca de un ajuste de cuentas por un devastado pueblo, probando que la tierra no estaba preparada para un ataque alienígena. Thor explicó que el tesseracto era lo único que ponía a la Tierra como un blanco, una señal de que el planeta estaba preparado para una guerra más avanzada. Stark hizo un comentario burlón sobre como la disuasión nuclear servía para calmar cualquier conflicto y el director le dirigió una mirada.

— ¿Recuérdame como hiciste tu fortuna, Stark?

—Estoy seguro que si él todavía fabricara armas… —Pero Steve no había finalizado la oración antes de que Stark le interrumpiera.

—Espera, un segundo, ¿Cómo es que esto es ahora sobre mí?

— ¿Qué no lo es siempre?

Todo escaló más después de eso. Parecía que Steve no era el único con problemas del control de ira sin resolver, y de repente todos le dieron rienda suelta a ello, porque con cada segundo, todos estaba discutiendo con todos.

—Stark, te lo advierto, si vuelves a decir otro comentario–

— ¡Amenaza! ¡Amenaza verbal! Me siento amenazado–

—Muestra un poco de respeto.

Stark parecía particularmente experto en lograr meterse bajo su piel y ellos estaban envueltos en su propia pelea en la que no notaban nada más, hasta que de repente el doctor Banner estaba declarando que este equipo era una bomba de tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no dejan que el hombre libere tensiones? —Stark sonrió y Steve tuvo el irresistible deseo de romperle la cara con sus puños. Entonces Stark tuvo el atrevimiento de poner una mano en su hombro y Steve la apartó.

— ¡Sabes bien por qué no puede, cierra la boca!

—Oh, tal vez quieras obligarme. —Stark estaba moviéndose cerca en su espacio personal, paso a paso, y Steve quería desesperadamente irse a los puños con este hombre, su cuerpo entero hormigueaba con insistencia para que se moviera adelante.

—Sí, muy fuerte con esa armadura. —Steve eligió la pelea verbal en su lugar. —Y sin ella, dime… ¿Qué eres tú?

—Un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo. —Recitó Stark, casi aburrido, alguna línea ensayada que hizo a Steve querer empujarlo contra la pared y sacudirlo para obtener una respuesta real.

—Muchos que no tienen eso valen diez de ti. —Gruñó Steve en su lugar. —No eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros, de acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen.

—Yo, cortaría ese alambre.

—Siempre tienes una salida. Sabes, tú no eres una amenaza, pero mejor deja de aparentar que eres un héroe. He visto los videos, la única cosa por la que pelas es por ti mismo. Apuesto que nunca en tu vida le has dado a otro un segundo pensamiento–

Entonces Stark empezó a reír.

Fue abrupto, casi histérico y salido de absolutamente ninguna parte. Steve miró alrededor y aunque Thor parecía confuso, el doctor Banner estaba riendo un poco y Natasha sacudía su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Steve frunció el ceño sin entender, porque incluso Fury estaba negando con la cabeza como si Steve no lo entendiera, como si él hubiera cometido un divertido error.

—Así que tú no leíste mi archivo.

—Lo hojeé. —Ahora Steve se encontraba a la defensiva, con cautela.

—Alguien tiene que aprender como hojear, Rogers. —Stark se rió de nuevo. —Nunca le he dado a nadie un segundo pensamiento ¿Huh? No me habían acusado de eso en un tiempo.

—Eres la persona más arrogante que he conocido. —Steve defendió su afirmación, mientras que Stark sacaba algo de su bolsillo, abriendo su cartera.

—Conoce a Peter Stark. —Varias docenas de fotografías aparecieron, de un pequeño con cabello oscuro y familiares ojos que le sonreían a él. —Mi hijo, mi primer pensamiento, así que no, estás en lo cierto, supongo que nunca le he dado a nadie otro pensamiento.

— ¿Tienes un hijo? —Steve no pudo ocultar la incredulidad en su voz.

—Ustedes son tan vánales. —Thor rió. —Y enanos.

—Sí, esto es un equipo. —El doctor Banner rodó los ojos.

Los otros parecían haberse calmado, y Stark estaba ahora frotándose la cabeza, con una curiosa mirada en su cara, pero Steve estaba aún estancado en el pensamiento de que el hijo de su amigo tenía un niño, que el más arrogante, fastidioso hijo de perra que él había conocido, tenía un niño.

Entonces el doctor Banner estaba más y más enojado, hablando sobre como él había caído bajo, colocando una bala en su cabeza solo para que él otro sujeto la escupiera. Se agitaba más y más hasta que tomó el cetro, Nick y Natasha colocaron sus manos en sus armas.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer más, el localizador del cubo sonó.

Stark fue a ponerse su traje y Steve puso una mano en su hombro para detenerlo.

—No irás solo.

— ¿Tú me vas a detener? —Stark empujó su mano lejos.

—Ponte tu traje y averigüémoslo.

—No tengo miedo de pegarle a un anciano.

—Ponte tu traje.

Entonces todo estaba en llamas, el laboratorio explotó y los envolvió a todos en humo. Steve se sintió repentinamente… Despejado. Alcanzó a Stark y lo ayudó a levantarse, guiándolo al lugar donde tenían que ir.

—Ponte tu traje.

–Yep.

Entonces estaban afuera, agarrando los intercomunicadores y haciendo su camino al motor tres, para repararlo. Stark se le unió una vez que se puso la armadura, balbuceando un montón de cosas científicas sobre recalibrar los paneles y diciéndole cuales relevadores estaban sobrecalentados, pero eso era un montón de tecnología que nunca en su vida había visto antes. Esto parecía funcionar con electricidad, pero eso era todo lo que él podía decir sobre el asunto. Stark se las arregló para limpiar todo los escombros mientras Steve describía los paneles lo mejor que podía. Stark luego se metió en el motor para darle un empuje, diciéndole a Steve que se quedara cerca de la palanca roja y la empujara cuando él le avisara.

Un par de agentes hostiles trataron de derribar a Stark con una granada, pero él la desvió y fue tras ellos, haciendo lo mejor que podía con las armas que tenía. Steve se resbaló y casi cae del Hellicarrier en algún punto, pero se las arregló para tomar un cable y colgar de la escotilla en el cielo.

Stark se las arregló para arrancar el motor a la velocidad que necesitaban, pero su sincronización no fue tan buena.

—Capitán, la palanca.

— ¡Necesito un minuto! —Steve estaba tratando de escalar de vuelta por el cable pero sus guantes le hacían resbalar.

—Ahora. —La voz de Stark reflejaba claramente ansiedad.

Steve consiguió volver al tablero justo a tiempo para escuchar a Stark gritar en señal de protesta y maldecir, mientras que se convertía en una bola de pinball en el motor. Él alcanzó la palanca, la jaló y consiguió que Stark se liberara y derribara al último francotirador antes de que pudiera dispararle a Steve.

Ellos estaban de vuelta en el puente de mando cuando escucharon que el agente Coulson había caído, como los médicos lo habían llamado. Fury arrojó unas tarjetas coleccionables llenas de sangre en la mesa y Steve tomó una. Estas eran estúpidas y cursis como él había imaginado que serían pero habían sido importantes para Coulson.

Y nunca las firmó.

La muerte estaba en el aire. Sin comunicaciones, ni rastros del cubo o Banner, y Thor estaba por allí en el aire. Fury admitió que habían construido un arsenal con el tesseracto, pero que habían contado con los Vengadores. Que Coulson había muerto creyendo en esa idea, en sus héroes.

Stark se puso de pie y se marchó en ese punto.

Steve no pudo hacer más que seguirlo. Él había imaginado —y asumido que Stark lo había hecho también— que ellos habían sido afectados por el cetro de alguna manera. Había hecho un desastre con sus cerebros, haciéndolos más agresivos, más hostiles, pero todavía se sentía mal por la forma en la que había incitado a Stark.

Quería disculparse, pero le preguntó sobre el agente Coulson en su lugar. Era un territorio seguro de alguna manera, y no había conocido al hombre como claramente Stark lo había hecho. Stark fingió indiferencia, pretendiendo no saber mucho acerca de él, pero el dolor en las líneas de su rostro y la mueca en su boca le dijeron a Steve que, a Stark si le importaba.

Stark se puso furioso, llamando al agente un idiota por enfrentar a Loki solo y Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba haciendo su trabajo.

—Era mucho para él. —Insistió Stark. —Debió esperar, debió...

Stark se calló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—A veces no hay otra salida, Tony.

Esta era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Steve solo quería reconfortar al hombre de alguna manera, pero Tony solo lo ignoró.

—Sí, ya lo sabía.

Steve no quería recordarle la pelea de hace un rato y él había imaginado que tal vez esta era su forma de disculparse, pero en vez de eso abrió su bocota.

— ¿Esta es la primera vez que pierdes un soldado?

—No somos soldados. —Gruñó Tony, algo en sus ojos que Steve no podía identificar, allí estaba pero se había ido en un parpadeó. Apartó la mirada, echando un vistazo a la mancha de sangre en la pared y luego se dio vuelta para mirar otra cosa.

Empezó a hablar de nuevo, casi para sí mismo, separando parte por parte del plan de Loki. Había algo allí que lo hacía personal, pegándoles donde les dolía, entonces dijo algo sobre Loki esperando por una audiencia que le observara, haciendo un espectáculo de todo esto.

—…Él quiere un monumento en el cielo con su nombre escrito en el…

Steve le dirigió a Tony una mirada conocedora, y Tony no pudo evitar devolvérsela con algo que Steve solo podría describir como terror puro, su cara pálida como un fantasma.

—Ese maldito.

Tony estaba en el teléfono en menos de un minuto, gritándole a alguien llamado Happy que recogiera a Peter —su hijo, por lo que Steve recordaba— lo más rápido posible. Ahora estaba en su armadura, volando lejos lo más rápido que pudo, diciéndole a Steve en el intercomunicador que se reunieran con él en Nueva York, que no tenían tiempo que perder.

Steve no habría protestado, aun si pudiera, pero Tony ya se había ido antes de que Steve pudiera formar un pensamiento racional. Él en su lugar fue por Natasha y Clint, quien había regresado a su equipo y estaban alistándose. Se apoderaron de un Quinjet —Hijo, ni se te ocurra— y volaron hacia la torre Stark.

Lo lograron justo a tiempo.

Un portal había sido abierto sobre la torre, un rayo con luz brillante y azul disparando hacia el cielo. Tony estaba luchando contra los hostiles cuando ellos aparecieron, haciendo lo mejor que podía, pero eran muchos. Estaban esparcidos por toda la ciudad, destruyendo todo a su paso. Steve nunca había visto nada como eso antes, pero parecía que esto también era algo nuevo para sus compañeros de equipo.

Tan pronto cuando estuvieron en línea con el intercomunicador de Tony, aun en el Quinjet, Steve abrió la línea. Su primera pregunta probablemente debió de haber sido sobre los alienígenas, pero no lo fue.

— "¿Peter?"

Hubo un silencio en la línea por un largo momento y Steve se preguntó si estaba encendida o no.

—A salvo, fuera de la zona de peligro, Happy está trabajando para sacarlo de Manhattan. ¿Tú estás casi allí, o qué Steve? —La voz de Tony estaba extraña y sorprendida, esta era la primera vez que lo llamaba por "Steve" y esto era probablemente por lo que se sorprendió.

Steve pensó que esto podía ser un buen paso hacia una amistad.

—"Me alegro que esté bien. Estamos llegando ¿Cómo luce todo allá?"

—Uh, bueno, como una invasión alienígena, ya sabes como es. ¿Por qué les toma tanto tiempo, pararon por hamburguesas? Vuelen hacia el parque, los llevaré a ustedes.

Steve se perdió a sí mismo en la batalla después de eso, apreciando la descarga de adrenalina y enfocándose en el propósito. No podría haberlo hecho sin el mundo pendiendo de un hilo, pero tenía que admitir que había algo grandioso acerca de todo esto, algo que se sentía bien.

Esto era una invasión alienígena, pero se sentía más real que cualquier cosa que Steve había experimentado en este siglo.

Trabajaron sorpresivamente bien juntos, mejor que lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado por la forma en la que habían actuado uno con el otro. Todavía estaban un poco inestables aquí y allá, pero la mayor parte, eran capaces de leer los movimientos de los estilos de batalla de los otros y sincronizarse.

Empezaron a confiar el uno en el otro sin pensarlo; él recibió un golpe por Natasha sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, Clint se apoyó en el para cubrirse sin siquiera preguntarle, Tony le disparó, esperando que él usara el escudo para devolverle el rayo a una docena de chitauris sin transmitirles sus intenciones.

Tony predijo que Banner se aparecería y así lo hizo. Un equipo de verdad por primera vez, espalda con espalda justo en el medio de todo. Tony le pidió que diera las órdenes, una muestra de respeto a su autoridad, que Steve no se habría esperado de él, pero que apreciaba.

Él dio las órdenes, y después de eso, sólo importaba que siguiera haciéndolo. Le ayudó a Natasha a colgarse de uno de los vehículos de los chitauri, y ella encontró una manera de cerrar el portal. Estaban a punto de hacerlo, cuando Tony les dijo que había un misil nuclear caliente y listo para explotar en menos de un minuto, él les pidió que lo sostuvieran.

—Tony, ese es un viaje sin retorno.

—Las fotos que Tony le había mostrado de su pequeño niño con el cabello oscuro y los ojos de Tony, aparecieron en la mente de Steve.

Por lo que Steve sabía y Tony también sabía, Peter podría estar todavía en Manhattan, y Steve sabía que no había nada más que decir.

Tony fue en dirección al portal

Todo pareció calmarse, todos buscando a Tony, una luz brillante rayó el cielo mientras que él cargaba el misil sobre la ciudad a través del portal. Los chitauri colapsaron, una especie de mente colectiva o un regalo del cielo, y esperaron.

Esperaron hasta que ya no pudieron hacerlo más, un momento más y el resto de los chitauri en el espacio podría ganar territorio y vencerlos. Steve tenía que tomar una decisión.

Tony no estaba regresando.

—Ciérralo.

Por un milagro que Steve no pudo entender, Tony apareció en el último segundo posible, a toda velocidad atreves del cielo hacia ellos.

—Lo hizo. —Murmuró Steve y al lado de él, Thor empezó a girar su martillo.

—No está desacelerando.

Thor iba por él pero antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo, Hulk estaba arrojándose en el aire, estrellándose contra Tony, tomándolo en el aire y protegiéndolo de la caída. Steve retiró su máscara frontal y la arrojó a un lado. Viendo los ojos cerrados de Tony y escuchando su reactor, esperando escuchar algún débil latido de corazón a través de la armadura. La luz en el pecho se había apagado, y Steve estaba listo para retirar toda la armadura cuando Hulk rugió y Tony despertó bruscamente.

Las primeras palabras que cruzaron por los labios de éste cuando tomo aire.

— ¡Peter!

—Ganamos. —Le aseguró Steve. —El misil se fue, estoy seguro de que él está a salvo.

—Cierto. —Tony exhaló, casi todo su cuerpo colapsó de alivio. —Cierto, grandioso. Gran trabajo chicos, por favor díganme que no me besaron.

Él balbuceó, felicitándolos, diciéndoles que deberían ir por shawarma, tal vez tomarse el día libre después de esto, y siguió y siguió. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír. Esta era la primera real y honesta sonrisa que él había tenido desde que salió del hielo y se la había dado a Tony Stark.

Quien lo habría pensado.

Capturaron a Loki fácilmente después de eso; probablemente su más duro reto fue convencer a Clint de no poner una flecha en el cráneo de Loki. Fueron por el shawarma después de todo, Loki incapacitado, con esposas y apoyado a una de las paredes mientras ellos comían.

Dejaron que Thor se hiciera cargo de Loki y del tesseracto para regresarlos a Asgard, probablemente la única cosa fácil acerca de todo el asunto. Nick les concedió un permiso a todos para ausentarse y ellos se separaron después de eso. Steve fue el único que estaba por su cuenta, pero tal vez él era el único que lo necesitaba. Thor y Loki regresaron a Asgard, Clint y Natasha se fueron a Dios sabrá donde, y Tony invitó a Bruce a quedarse con él en la torre. Steve sacudió manos con Tony antes de partir, se separaron como compañeros de equipo, y también amigos.

—Ven a la torre alguna vez, Cap. —Le ofreció Tony. —Cuando termines de tus viajes, quiero decir. Me estoy mudando a Nueva York y tengo un montón de pisos si necesitas un lugar para quedarte.

—Lo pensaré. —Le prometió Steve. —Lo siento por el duro comienzo. Sé ahora, que estaba equivocado sobre ti.

—Las personas usualmente lo están. —Tony le sonrió. —Y estoy seguro que el tesseracto tuvo alguna influencia allí. No hay problema. Como dije, ven y visítanos alguna vez. Te presentaré a mi primer pensamiento.

Le tomó un minuto a Steve entenderlo, esto parecía ser siempre así con Tony y su rápido ingenio, pero recordaba su comentario acerca de Tony no dándole un segundo pensamiento a nadie y Tony respondiéndole que estaba en lo cierto, que él solo tenía una prioridad y ese era Peter.

—Eso me gustaría.

…:::…

 **Notas: Muchas gracias a las personitas que lo terminaron hasta aquí. Me estoy esforzando y las pocas vacaciones me vinieron de maravilla, termine este capítulo y comencé con el siguiente, si no surge nada complejo en mi retorno a clases el capítulo 4 estará muy pronto :D**

 ***El original decía: …be learning Spanish… debido a que esto es una traducción he cambiado Spanish por Ingles para no salirnos del contexto xD.**

 ***Petey bird: Decidí dejarlo así porque no me gustaba como sonaba "Ave Petey" o "Avecilla Petey" (en realidad no encontré una buena forma de traducirlo Q.Q)**

 ***Huevos verdes: pues aquí tenía una gran duda, según yo le iba a preguntar a la autora pero ña, apenas y tuve tiempo para traducir este capítulo Q.Q, no me maten por favor, la frase expresa "green scrambled eggs and ham" cuando la leí dije "Oh huevos verdes xD quiero unos" y luego recordé un libro que vi en casa de una amiga que se llamaba Huevos verdes con jamón, como todo en la oración original hacía referencia a comida, no le tome mucha importancia, pero me surgió la duda de si la autora había hecho un giño a este libro, uno nunca sabe ¿Qué tal y si? (mejor dejemos este desvarió a un lado xD)**

 **Y pues, nuevamente muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta humilde traducción, espero que tanto la traducción como la redacción fuese de su agrado y si no les gusto, no me maten por favor Q.Q trato de que sea lo más entendible para ustedes sin que se pierda la esencia del original.**

 **Si les esta gustando, háganselo saber a la autora, se que estará feliz ;)**

 **Bueno pues de mi parte eso ha sido todo, nos leemos en el siguiente :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Steve pasó cuatro meses recorriendo América.

Se quedó al margen de la sociedad, viajando por el país en su motocicleta con una tarjeta de crédito, la ropa en su espalda, y nada más. Se dirigía de un motel a otro, y por un tiempo, él mismo lo admitiría; quiso dar marcha atrás.

Con la batalla finalizada y el haber ido por caminos separados, Steve casi se sentía como si hubiera perdido todo de nuevo, y esta vez no había nada para detenerlo de ahogarse en la autocompasión. Probablemente se habría mantenido revolcándose y arrastrando su dolor con él a través de América, si Tony no le hubiese llamado.

Cuando el teléfono de la habitación del motel comenzó a sonar, Steve se encontró sorprendido y confundido. Él sabía de los teléfonos, los había visto, por supuesto, pero en realidad no había podido utilizar alguno con anterioridad. Lo recogió como había visto que los demás lo hacían, sosteniéndolo junto a su oído y él hablo en este.

— ¿Hola?

—"¿Por qué el Hola 'Roger Stevens'?" —la voz en el otro extremo se río entre dientes, usando el nombre que Steve había verificado para el motel, pero él reconoció la voz casi inmediatamente.

— ¿Tony Stark?

—"El primero y único".

— ¿Cómo…es que tú…este número? —Steve se puso nervioso. Solo había verificado su estancia apenas hace tres horas.

—"¿Demasiadas palabras no crees? soy un genio ¿Recuerdas? He seguido tu tarjeta de crédito, que la verdad era un simple juego de niños. Peter va a estar haciendo este tipo de cosas en dos años, no tendría ningún problema".

— Tu hijo... —Steve recordó.

—"¡Correcto soy papa¡ En todo caso, te estoy llamando porque tardíamente ha llegado a mí la conclusión de que si estás recorriendo el mundo y te has mantenido fuera del radar de SHIELD, es probable que no estés viendo al terapeuta encomendado por SHIELD, ¿estoy en lo cierto?"

—Buen…-

—"Y no estoy diciendo que tienes que ir, o incluso lo que debes hacer, ya que Dios sabe que nadie más ha tenido que pasar por lo que tú has pasado, y nadie te puede culpar por querer desaparecer un tiempo debido a este asunto. Se me acaba de ocurrir que en realidad no tienes una gran cantidad de contactos, al ser nuevo en el mundo y todo eso, además probablemente SHIELD no es tu primera opción para tener un oído amigable. Así que… estoy ofreciendo el mío".

—Yo–

—"Y sé que tuviste un comienzo difícil, y que quizás todavía me odias o lo que sea, y eso está bien, no te estoy diciendo que es necesario que me llames y me digas acerca de todos tus oscuros secretos y de tus noches grises del alma o lo que sea, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si…, no sé… no sé cómo funciona exactamente esto, pero para lograr que olvides, o si necesitas ayuda para entender algo, tú me tienes a mí".

—Tony, eso es-

—"Y, por supuesto, también te invitamos a venir a quedarte conmigo, Pete y Bruce en la torre, tú y todos los demás Vengadores tienen lugares aquí, por si los necesitan. Yo estaba reconstruyendo y pensé 'bueno, estamos en una especie de equipo ahora, y tengo todo este espacio vacío que bien podría poner en uso, así que ¿porque no?' No me refiero a que deberías apresurar tu adaptación a este nuevo mundo, ni nada de eso, si todavía necesitas tiempo para viajar por las carreteras secundarias del país y, uh, cosas por contemplar, está bien, has pasado por algo bastante duro, y sólo Dios sabe cómo-"

— ¡Tony! —Steve, por fin le interrumpió aunque de una forma forzada, tratando de no reír —Gracias. Por... todo. Lo haré. Llamare, es decir. Si no te importa.

Apreciaba la acción más de lo que podía decir, probablemente se sentiría más que cómodo con Tony, expresándose libremente con él. Todavía se sentía terriblemente solo, y al mismo tiempo tal vez el tener a alguien que le llamase no era mucho, pero…era algo, algo que Steve necesitaba desesperadamente. La única vez que se había sentido con vida desde el despertar había sido con los Vengadores, y Tony había formado gran parte de eso.

Durante los meses siguientes comenzó a llamar a Tony cada vez más. Al principio fue sólo cuando necesitaba de algo, y él trataba de no abusar de ello. Entonces, en menos de dos meses después del ataque de Nueva York, Loki se liberó de Asgard y volvió a causar estragos. Los Vengadores fueron llamados a la acción, una vez más, y ellos respondieron.

Loki era más fácil de tomar sin los Chitauri, su ejército elegido para este momento, fueron babosas de proporciones monstruosas controladas por la mente. Eran más desordenadas pero menos destructivas, algo que Loki no calculó bien, y los Vengadores comenzaron a trabajar aún mejor juntos. Todavía eran una mezcla bastante caótica e imprevisible fuera del campo de batalla, de modo que en consecuencia, cada uno tomaba su propio camino al finalizar, sin embargo Tony llevaba siempre consigo a Steve para el almuerzo. Steve encontró que, al menos, se llevaban muy bien cuando no estaban discutiendo.

Steve ahora sentía una especie de aleteo en el pecho cuando Tony se burlaba de él, y no sabía qué pensar sobre ese extraño sentimiento, así que no lo hizo. Él salió a la carretera de nuevo, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo aún, pero antes de irse dejo que Tony le arrastrase hasta el Museo de Arte Moderno. Tony había leído las menciones de la escuela de arte en el archivo de Steve —que obviamente no tenía ningún motivo para no leerlo– y él decía que era una visita obligatoria antes de que Steve se fuese otra vez. Sólo podían pasar unas cuantas horas puesto que Peter se había convertido excepcionalmente —y de manera comprensible— apegado con su padre desde el primer ataque, ya que al parecer había visto algunas de las crudas imágenes, donde Tony era golpeado y había arrojado un arma nuclear en el espacio.

No era exactamente favorable para el niño haber visto algo así, y Tony todavía se encontraba de mal humor con Happy por eso.

Sólo tenían unas pocas horas, pero fueron algunas de las más divertidas que Steve había tenido desde su despertar del hielo. Charlaron en todo el tiempo, debatiendo del arte y las batallas estratégicas, las burlas continuaron al igual que la insistencia entre sí mismos por pincharse una que otra vez verbalmente, con un buen humor, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Al terminar la visita Steve comenzó nuevamente su camino, a pesar de la insistencia de Tony para que se quedase explicándole que tenía un piso para él en la Torre Stark, pero después de esto comenzaron a llamarse entre sí con más frecuencia. Resultó que Thor tenía razón sobre la señalización del cubo, que la Tierra estaba lista para una forma superior de guerra, o tal vez todos los locos simplemente decidieron salir de la nada, porque al poco tiempo de su partida, Steve estaba siendo llamado de vuelta a Nueva York cada dos semanas por alguna catástrofe nacional que sólo los Vengadores podían manejar.

Con el tiempo Tony y Steve cayeron fácilmente en un patrón familiar; salvar el mundo, sentarse a interrogar, salir a comer, pasar la tarde juntos, separar caminos. Pelearon en ocasiones, en el campo y fuera de este, ambos eran tercos y obstinados, además a menudo sus puntos de vista se enfrentaban, pese a ello siempre lograban trabajar como era debido.

Cuando no estaban salvando al mundo, en ocasiones se llamaban entre sí, al menos una docena de veces por semana, casi todos los días, Steve se encontró buscando excusas para llamar, con cualquier cosa que pudiese preguntar a Tony estaría bien, aun cuando la respuesta no le importase realmente.

Aprendió sobre los teléfonos celulares, los programas de la computadora y del Internet. Tony le instruyo en la compra y el uso de un teléfono celular, comprando un iPod que pudiese utilizar fácilmente sobre la carretera, e incluso le dio unas listas de reproducción elaboradas a través de los años que se había perdido para escuchar por su camino. En ningún momento escucho de alguien hacer una referencia que no entendía, él llamó a Tony, mucho después de que aprendió a usar el google. Tony también le recomendó libros que le ayudarían a conseguir una visión objetiva de lo que se había perdido durante décadas, una imagen más completa de lo que el mundo era ahora.

Algo acerca de estar y hablar con Tony aflojó la resistencia que Steve había construido para este nuevo mundo. Antes de que Tony se encontrase en su espacio personal, no había querido tener nada que ver con el futuro. No había querido aprender acerca de lo que se había perdido, sólo quería permanecer ignorante de ello y fingir que nada había sucedido. Pero eso no era sano, y Tony le ayudó a seguir adelante sin empujarle o forzarlo.

Steve pensaba, que una parte de él quería impresionar a Tony. No entendía por qué se sentía de esa manera, pero le agradaba la forma en la que Tony sonreía cada vez que Steve recibía algo de él, aunque sólo escuchar su voz por teléfono, hacia a Steve sentirse... de alguna manera, más ligero. Tony hizo todo más fácil, y Steve estaba increíblemente agradecido por ello.

También hablaban mucho de Peter, sobre todo porque Steve se dio cuenta muy pronto de que Tony no podía mantener una conversación de cualquier índole sin haber hecho mención de su hijo, y eso a Steve no le importaba en lo más mínimo, Tony estaba claramente orgulloso y completamente enamorado de su pequeño, y a Steve le gustaba ver el lado más suave de Tony.

Más tarde, Tony le contó un poco acerca de cómo Peter llegó a estar en su vida. Él y Steve últimamente habían estado hablando más sobre sí mismos, Steve paso cada vez menos tiempo en la búsqueda de una débil excusa para llamarle, como antes lo había hecho. El capitán le contó historias a Tony de su pasado, le habló de Bucky y Peggy, sobre su breve tiempo en la escuela de arte, acerca de cómo el Dr. Eskine había creído en él, y de cómo había confiado en que se convertiría en un buen hombre.

Tony, a su vez, le habló de un hombre llamado Yinsen, que había dado su vida para salvarlo. El castaño le dio muy pocos detalles sobre su tiempo en Afganistán, pero Steve no se sorprendió de ello y decidió no presionarlo acerca de dicho tema. Tony mencionó, muy brevemente, en primer lugar las cosas que le habían hecho cambiar de opinión acerca de la paternidad, y Steve optó por no decir nada más al respecto. Tony nunca dijo directamente que él no había querido tener a Peter desde un principio, pero era lo suficientemente claro por la forma tan cuidadosa que uso eligiendo sus palabras, y Steve dejo que Tony pasara a algo más ameno.

Tony era un padre fantástico, y eso era lo que importaba.

Ese pensamiento le resultaba algo vergonzoso, así que Steve trató de no pensar en ello demasiado, aunque él sabía muy bien del porque había buscado en google a Tony. Sólo había sentido curiosidad por su nuevo amigo, además no había esperado el ataque de información. Lo que había sido leve curiosidad se convirtió rápidamente en una adicción; había tanta información, que quería saber. Él quería saber nada y todo sobre Tony, aun cuando él no fuese capaz de ayudarse a sí mismo.

Así que se buscó todos los datos que pudo, escéptico buscaba hasta que por lo menos con otras tres fuentes respaldaba dicha información, así como Tony le había enseñado, pero no había ningún artículo anterior al primer cumpleaños de Peter, donde se podía leer razonablemente que Tony no era otra cosa, más que un simple padre cariñoso.

Tony le dejó muy en claro; que no podía ir por ahí ni diez minutos sin hacer mención del niño. El castaño siempre ponía a Peter a saludar por teléfono un par de veces, si es que él se encontraba cerca cuando Steve llamaba —que técnicamente era siempre, desde que Peter se había pegado a la cadera de Tony después del ataque de Nueva York— solamente pronunciaba un tímido "¡Hola!" después de eso molestaba a Tony para que le permitiese ir a jugar.

Steve se encontró cada vez más aficionado del pequeño aun cuando nunca había tenido una reunión con él. Peter parecía un niño muy inteligente y curioso, con una actitud sarcástica a la altura, era muy parecido a Tony en muchos aspectos.

Pero había solo un problema…

Peter odiaba al Capitán América.

Tony no podía entender ese hecho en lo absoluto. Él nunca antes había mencionado siquiera dos palabras sobre el Capitán América, pero Peter no podía soportar la visión del héroe de barras y estrellas. En un primer momento, Tony pensó que era algo así como: "mi papá es el mejor héroe y todos los otros apestan", pero Peter adoraba a los demás.

No conocía a la mayoría de ellos, además de Natasha y Bruce, pero la nueva cosa favorita de Peter era el engranaje Vengadores. Después del ataque, los medios de comunicación les habían comercializado, y Peter quería todo: figuras de acción, sábanas, muñecos de peluche, pegatinas, libros para colorear, lo que sea. Tony trató de mantener un mínimo de estos productos, pero aunque había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para lograr ese cometido, la habitación de Peter aún se veía como una sala de exposición de los Vengadores. Siempre había tenido un par de juguetes de Iron Man, pero no era la gran cosa como tener al auténtico grupo de superhéroes en vivo.

Hulk era su favorito, y cuando finalmente comenzó a dormir en su propia cama, donde se encontraba envuelto en sabanas de los Vengadores con un peluche Hulk para mantenerlo a salvo, los medios de comunicación habían dado muchas vueltas respecto al tema del armatoste, aparentemente inseguros en saber si él era un héroe o un monstruo, pero Tony puso un rápido fin a cualquier pregunta en la mente de Peter. Tony le dijo que Hulk era un héroe, que no era realmente en lo absoluto un monstruo, y que algunos héroes no reciben el respeto que se merecen, pero que simplemente eso les hacía más heroicos que otros.

El hecho de que Bruce y Peter se llevaban a las mil maravillas también ayudo. Bruce fue a vivir con ellos después del ataque, tras la elección de quedarse en Nueva York y no tener otro lugar donde alojarse. Además, él, como todos los demás miembros del equipo, tenía un piso entero a su disposición, así que no era como si fuese a encontrar un lugar mejor. Durante un tiempo, Bruce era cauteloso sobre el contacto físico con Peter, siendo consciente de su potencial daño, y Peter todavía era tímido con las demás personas. Entonces Tony se dio a la tarea de mencionarle a Peter que Bruce era Hulk.

Después de eso, Peter no podía tener suficiente de Bruce.

Finalmente Bruce cedió, — ¿y quién no lo haría después de que Peter demostrara con todas sus fuerzas la adoración que le tenía?— se llevaban muy bien. Los medios de comunicación no sabían nada de las identidades del equipo además de Tony, pero obviamente Tony le dijo a Peter que Natasha era la Viuda Negra, y Peter pensó que era fantástico que su tía Nat fuese un superhéroe también.

A Peter le gustaba Thor y Hawkeye también, pero cualquier cosa que hiciera referencia al Capitán América era burlada o desechada por él, y Tony absolutamente no podía entenderlo. Peter dijo que el Capitán América era un estúpido, que él era un malvado y un idiota, más otro tanto de cosas que Tony no tenía idea de donde Peter las había conseguido. Fue alrededor de cuatro meses después del primer ataque cuando Peter le llamó bastardo, claramente imitando a alguien ya que Tony nunca había utilizado esa palabra delante de él, y ese fue el motivo por el que Tony decidió que debía terminar aquello.

Tal vez Tony no había tenido el mejor de los comienzos con Steve, pero habían terminado en buenos términos, y Tony le consideraba un buen hombre. La primera pregunta que le hizo el capitán a Tony ese día cuando se encontraban en Nueva York, había tenido que ver con que si Peter estaba bien; y después de eso él no tenía motivo alguno para guardarle rencor al capitán por su mal comienzo.

Así que finalmente había decidido hacerle una llamada al hombre en cuestión, le recordó que siempre tendría un piso propio en la torre, y ofreció su ayuda como su futuro gran maestro espiritual*. Steve parecía algo indeciso sobre llamarle al principio, pero finalmente cedió y le llamaba con regularidad, y ahora pasaban el tiempo juntos, cada vez que Steve estaba en la ciudad para ayudar con el malo de la semana.

Steve se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos, y la verdad, Tony era lo suficientemente maduro como para admitir que el capitán era atractivo lo suficiente como para que se sintiese atraído por él.

Está bien, muy atraído por él.

Físicamente hablando, era el pico literal de la perfección humana, y el hombre detrás de la máscara era dulce y encantador, y una especie de idiota como un caballero clásico y casi todo de lo que Tony siempre había considerado un desvío —considerando que todos los hombres que atraían a Tony, eran siempre los chicos malos— pero no podía dejar de encontrar irresistible a Steve.

Steve era... todo. Podía ser el capitán seguro y capaz en un minuto, gritando órdenes y desafiando a Tony de derecha a izquierda, después, encantador y sincero, posteriormente, mantenía un ingenio seco y una seria curiosidad. A veces llegaban a superponerse, y todos esos lados de Steve todavía le llegaban a sorprender, al final Tony no podría haber elegido un favorito si quisiera.

Entonces sí, Tony podría tal vez sentir algo por su amigo.

Y ese solo hecho hizo empeorar las cosas con Peter, puesto que él lo odiaba. Lo que era un poco más allá de lo extraño, porque Peter nunca había odiado a nadie. Claro, él era un niño, se metió en peleas con otros niños de su edad a veces, podía ser cambiante con Tony cuando él no lograba salirse con la suya y se molestó con Bruce cuando este le dijo que no le podía ayudar con un experimento, pero Peter no odiaba a la gente.

Así que casi cuatro meses después del ataque de Nueva York, cuando Peter vio el Capitán América en la TV —alguna repetición de un desastre más reciente— y murmuró algo sobre "es un bastardo", Tony estaba pasmado, por no decir mucho. Él envió a Peter al cuarto de tiempo en espera, por haber usado una mala palabra, y luego le hizo una llamada a Steve.

—"¿Hola?"

—Tenemos un problema.

—"¿Y ahora que sucede?"

—Peter acaba de llamarte bastardo.

—"… ¿qué?" —Al parecer Steve escuchó bien, y se encontraba un poco herido por eso. Él sabía que no le gustaba a Peter, por alguna razón que ciertamente aun desconocía, Tony se había quejado antes, pero este hecho era sin duda un gran golpe. —"¿Por qué diría algo así? Más bien ¿De dónde fue que escucho semejante cosa como para pronunciarla?"

— ¡No lo sé! —Tony levantó la voz. —No tengo ni idea de donde la ha conseguido. Bruce le habla bien, y no le he dicho nada más que no sea 'dile hola a Steve' cuando estás en el teléfono, y la noticia que vio te pinta nada más y nada menos, que como un ángel. Nunca creí que fuese posible que no gustase de ti.

—"Tony" —Steve le hablo en ese tono de voz que significaba que probablemente se había sonrojado, y Tony se limitó a sonreír.

— ¡Estoy hablando en serio! Así que escucha, estaba pensando, sé que todavía estás fuera haciendo eso de 'ver el mundo que salvaste', y eso es genial, pero, ¿es en serio Steve?, ¿Kansas?

—"Kansas es una parte de América también, Tony. El hecho de que no es Nueva York, California o alguna de esas ciudades bulliciosas que tanto te gustan no significa nada.

—Por favor, sé que amas la energía de las grandes ciudades también, no mientas. Mira, yo iba a preguntar si estabas ocupado, pero ya que estás en Kansas, Dorothy, sabes perfectamente que no puedes estar ocupada, así que ¿por qué no vienes a la parte posterior de la maravillosa tierra de Oz ya y conoces a Peter? estoy seguro de que le gustarías si realmente te conociera.

—"Yo..." —Steve pareció vacilar, y Tony se apresuró en corregirse.

—No me refiero a que te apresures. Si todavía no estás listo, entonces no lo estás y ya. Yo sólo… —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, tratando de expresar algo que no podía identificar, incluso cuando sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería, —Tu sabes. Aquí estoy para ti, cuando quieras.

—"No, yo... yo solo" —Steve sonaba más seguro ahora —"Tengo que dejar de huir."

Steve rechazó la oferta de Tony sobre tener un piso en la torre, ya que tener demasiado espacio para él le provocaría algo de inquietud, cuando lo que necesitaba era aliviarse de ella, —lo cual era ridículo, pero como sea— por lo que se alojaba en su viejo apartamento desde antes del primer ataque de Loki. Cuando Steve volvió Tony pasó la tarde ayudándole con la mudanza, posteriormente, se dirigieron de nuevo a la torre para el almuerzo, donde Steve finalmente se encontraría con Peter.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron encontraron a Peter esperándolos fuera de este.

—Dijiste que serían dos horas. —Peter tenía los brazos cruzados, mirando con seriedad a Tony. Bruce estaba detrás de él, un poco avergonzado. —Fueron tres.

—Lo siento. —Bruce río entre dientes. —Le pidió a JARVIS decirle cuando estuvieses en tu camino hacia arriba.

—Lo siento, Petey. —Tony río entre dientes, dando un paso fuera del ascensor para agacharse a la altura de su hijo y le alboroto el cabello con dulzura. —El tiempo se nos fue de las manos por estar platicando, ¿Puedes saludar al señor Rogers?

—Hola, Sr. Rogers. —Peter sonrió con timidez detrás de la manga de la camisa de Tony, sorprendiendo tanto a Tony como a Steve.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada. Habían planeado sentarse con Peter, y preguntarle por qué no le gustaba Steve, también explicarle que era grosero hablar mal de las personas, sobre todo, sin haberlas conocido. Ellos habían pensado que le tomaría algunos días a Steve —estando cerca de Peter— poder ganarse el afecto del infante, pero…

—Eh —Tony parpadeó, pero Steve no se perdió en la sorpresa.

—Es un placer conocerte, Peter —Steve se puso en cuclillas, extendiendo una mano en dirección al pequeño —Me han hablado mucho de ti.

— ¿De verdad? —Peter miró vacilante la mano abierta de Steve.

—Claro que sí, tu padre habla todo el tiempo de ti —Steve asintió con una sonrisa —Eres muy especial para él.

—Las conversaciones acerca de ti, también —Peter estrechó la mano de Steve, y Bruce reía mientras que Steve disparaba a Tony una curiosa sonrisa. Tony intervino rápidamente antes de que Peter pudiese decir algo más.

—Bueno, me alegro de que ya se conozcan y eso del saludo, así que ya término la presentación. —Tony se levantó bruscamente, con Peter deliberadamente izado sobre su cadera y sin mirar a Steve —Uf, que has estado ganando peso, Pete.

—Yo no. —Peter murmuró con rebeldía, sin dejar de mirar con recelo por encima del hombro de Tony a Steve —Él es más grande a mí.

—Creo que tu hijo acaba de llamarme gordo. —Bromeó Steve con una ceja levantada, Peter se sonrojó y hundió la cara en el hombro de Tony.

—Sí, bueno, yo no tengo que llevar al Sr. Rogers alrededor de mí, por lo que puede llegar a pesar todo lo que él quiera —Tony río. —Sabes Peter, al Sr. Rogers le gusta dibujar. ¿Tal vez desees dibujar con él mientras yo preparo el almuerzo?

— ¿Dibujar también? —Peter se asomó por encima del hombro de Tony mirando a Steve, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

—Seguro que sí.

Tony los estableció en la mesa con papel y lápices de colores, mientras que Bruce se excusó para volver a su laboratorio y Tony les hizo todo el queso a la plancha con jamón y tomates. El castaño hizo lo posible por no hablar demasiado, dejó que Peter tomara confianza con Steve por su propia cuenta, y por el momento los sándwiches se habían terminado, Peter estaba haciendo un dibujo de Hulk mientras que Steve estaba haciendo un boceto de los Vengadores como un equipo. Peter estaba completamente fascinado por el trabajo de Steve, y Steve sonrió, cuando termino el boceto le dijo a Peter que podía tenerlo. Peter, en ese éxtasis, ahora había superado su timidez inicial y estaba hablándole a Steve con avidez acerca de su fascinación por los Vengadores.

—Un Hulk aplasta cosas con los puños cuando se enoja. —Peter estaba informando a Steve acerca como era el de color verde en pantalones con púrpura. —Pero él es un buen tipo, por lo que sólo aplasta a los malos. Papá dice que algunos héroes no obtienen el specto que se merecen, pero que eso hace que ellos sean los más grandes héroes de todos.

—Tu papá es un hombre inteligente. —Steve sonrió con indulgencia, terminando las líneas suaves de arco de Clint y echando un vistazo a Tony.

—No. —Peter negó con la cabeza gravemente, como una reprimenda. —Papá es un genio.

—Por supuesto que lo es. —Steve parecía estar luchando por no reírse.

—Sí. Él construyó a Dum-E, U, a Butt'rfing'rs* y a JARVIS, todo por sí mismo. Sin embargo no me enseñara. —Peter frunció el ceño.

—No te voy a enseñar cómo hacer un robot hasta el primer grado, Peter. —Tony intervino firmemente cuando les dio a cada uno un plato de queso a la parrilla, dejando al instante su obra para poder tomar su plato. —Eres demasiado joven para entrar en todo eso.

— ¿Acaso tu no-? —Steve abrió la boca para preguntar, recordando uno de los artículos que había leído sobre Tony diciendo algo acerca de la construcción de su primera tarjeta madre a los cuatro años. Luego se sonrojó y rápidamente trató de encubrirse, sin querer socavar la autoridad de los padres de Tony. —Uh ¿No gustabas de los robots? ¿A su edad?

—Eres muy malo en el encubrimiento. —Tony le dio una mirada divertida.

—Sí, usted apesta. —Peter le imitó con una sonrisa traviesa después de dar un bocado a su queso a la parrilla.

—Peter, ya hablamos sobre el uso de esa palabra. —Tony advirtió antes de morder a su quesillo. —Eso no está bien.

—Lo siento. —Peter bajó la cabeza.

—Yo lo sé, está bien. —Steve se limitó a sonreír, acariciando la mano de Peter encima de la mesa.

—No quiere decir que el Sr. Rogers sea así. —Peter insistió. —Usted no apesta, dibuja muy bien.

—Gracias, Peter. —Steve tomo el dibujo de Peter. —Eres bastante bueno en esto. Este es un muy buen dibujo de Hulk.

— ¡Gracias! ¿Podemos intercambiar? Si tú… ya sabes… yo quiero.

Peter bajó la cabeza en la última oración, y Steve tentativamente se inclinó para acariciarle el pelo.

—Por supuesto que quiero.

A Peter se le iluminaron los ojos, devorando los últimos restos de su sándwich con gusto.

—Wow, has comido muy rápido. —Steve admiró las acciones apresuradas de Peter. — ¿Aún tienes hambre?

— ¿Cuál es la forma educada para decir que se quiere otro? —Tony sonrió a Peter, poniéndose de pie para ir a hacer más quesos a la parrilla.

—Lo siento. —Steve se sonrojó, avergonzado. —No tienes porque-

—No, está bien, Peter come tanto como tú quieras. ¿Quieres otra también? Aun eres muy pequeño.

— ¡Sí!

—Hombre, ustedes dos, más el metabolismo Hulk-tastic de Bruce y ya está todo listo para dejarme en la quiebra.

—Oh, por favor. —Steve puso los ojos en blanco, inclinándose para un —falso— susurro de complicidad con Peter, quien se río. —Tu papá es todo un llorón.

—No le hagas caso, Petey, el Cap es un sucio mentiroso. —Tony río, dándole la espalda para hacer frente a la estufa.

Y por lo tanto no logro ver la cara de Peter que giro en una comprensión repentina.

— ¿Cap? —Peter volvió a mirar a Steve. — ¿Capitán América?

—A veces. —Steve enrojeció, confundido por la exclamación de sorpresa.

Entonces Peter le dio una patada en la espinilla debajo de la mesa y le dio la mirada más repulsiva que Steve nunca antes había recibido.

— ¡Bastardo! —Gritó acusadoramente, saltando de la silla.

— ¡Peter! —Exclamó Tony, girando sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Peter de manera amenazante con una espátula. — ¡Te he advertido sobre el uso de esa palabra! ¿Por qué le llamas de esa forma?

— ¡Porque él es eso! —Peter insistió tercamente, mirándole de manera desgarradora, entre la ira y la traición.

Steve llegó a tocar el brazo de Peter, tal vez para tratar de calmarlo, pero Peter simplemente gruñó, agarrando la mano que extendió para tocarlo y mordiéndola en el acto con mucha fuerza. Steve hizo una mueca y trató de extraer la mano sin empujar demasiado fuerte a Peter, mientras que Tony se daba completamente la vuelta, abandonando su posición en la estufa para tirar de Peter.

— ¡Oh Dios mio! Peter ¿Qué estás haciendo?

En el momento en que Tony consiguió que Peter dejase libre la mano de Steve, el pequeño logro huir del agarre de su padre y corrió apresurado hasta salir por la puerta.

—Um, ow. —Steve se quejó por la sorpresa, moviendo la mano para conseguir la sensación de nuevo. — ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¡Dímelo tú! —Tony levantó las manos.

—Él sólo me dio una patada, entonces cuando traté de calmarlo me mordió, ¡no lo sé! —Steve protestó sin poder hacer nada.

—Él... —Tony se detuvo, dándose cuenta de algo. —Él no sabía que eras el Capitán América, no debí haberlo mencionado, no ahora que estaban bien juntos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hice? —Steve no podía comprender la situación.

—Tú quédate aquí. —Tony le hizo un gesto a Steve para que este se mantuviera en su lugar. —Siéntate, vendré enseguida, le traeré de vuelta y entonces hablaremos sobre esto.

Tony arrastró a Peter a regañadientes, pero cuando él se sentó en la mesa frente a Steve, Peter no hizo nada más que mostrarle un total gesto de desaprobación a Steve. Tony le trató de explicar que el Capitán América era sólo un héroe como todos los otros Vengadores, aun cuando era su líder.

— ¿Te agrado demasiado hasta descubrir que era el Capitán América, Petey? —Tony preguntó. — ¿Qué no te gusta de Capitán América?

Peter solo le miró.

—Peter, esto es ridículo. Te gustó el Sr. Rogers, él te hizo un dibujo muy bonito ¿Qué significa este comportamiento?

— ¡No quiero su estúpido dibujo! —Peter estalló al fin, dirigiéndose a Steve -¡Es estúpido y eres estúpido y Capitán América es estúpido y usted es un idiota y lo odio!

Entonces Peter se levantó de la silla de nuevo, corriendo a la distancia, y Tony gritando detrás de él.

— ¡Es mejor que te dirijas directamente a la sala de tiempo de espera, Peter, no estoy muy feliz con tus acciones!

— ¿Puedes pensar en todo lo que le puede haber dicho? —Steve preguntó, todavía incrédulo de lo rápido que Peter se había vuelto contra él.

—Estoy completamente perdido. —Tony admitió, hundiéndose hacia adelante hasta que su frente estaba descansando contra la mesa y hablando sobre la madera. —Él nunca ha mordido a nadie antes. Claro, él tenía una fase de bateo hace un tiempo, pero nunca mordió a nadie.

—Estoy seguro de que lo descubrirás, Tony-

— ¡Él ni siquiera quiso hablar conmigo al respecto! ¡Lo he estado intentando durante meses!

—Tony... —Steve cambió de asiento, moviéndose alrededor de la mesa para descansar una mano en el hombro de Tony. —Hola. Te diste cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que Peter tiene sus razones.

—Sí, bueno, me gustaría que me dijera lo que pasa por esa cabeza loca de h-

— ¡No lo toques! —Peter se dirigió como un rayo a la cocina, esta vez con un arma Nerf en cada mano, disparando a Steve.

—Peter ¿Qué estas-?

— ¿Qué es lo q-?

— ¡Déjanos solos! —Peter gritó, sin cesar el fuego hasta que se quedó sin municiones, momento en el que lanzó las dos pistolas Nerf a la cabeza de Steve. Los reflejos de Steve fueron suficientes como para esquivar ambas de una forma rápida, pero Tony ahora estaba furioso.

—Ahora sí. —En un instante Tony ya se encontraba fuera de su asiento, corriendo detras de Peter, quien gritó y sabiamente se echó a correr. — ¡Eso es correcto, es mejor que corras! ¡Cuando ponga mis manos sobre ti, Peter, yo juro que-!

Tony logró atrapar a Peter alrededor de una esquina, él se engancho a sus brazos sin dejarle ir, a pesar de las protestas de Peter y como este se retorcía en su agarre.

—Peter, has sido increíblemente grosero ¿por qué harías algo así?

Peter siguió gritando acerca de cómo odiaba a Steve, que era un idiota, que no debía tocar nunca más a papá y así sucesivamente. Hasta que Tony llevo consigo a Peter al cuarto de tiempo de espera, cerró la puerta, y ordeno a JARVIS bloquearla.

—Diez minutos en tiempo de espera, Peter. —Tony le dijo a través de la puerta. Escucho como Peter caía contra la pared por la frustración; no había nada más que hacer, la habitación estaba vacía para este propósito. —Quiero que pienses en como te has comportado de una forma increíblemente grosera, y cómo el Sr. Rogers se ha comportado increíblemente agradable contigo. Cuando salgas, es mejor que estés listo para disculparte.

Tony se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y abrió la boca para disculparme de antemano, cuando vio que Steve había limpiado el desorden causado por las Nerf.

—Él te atacó con armas Nerf y ahora estas recogiendo el desastre que causo. —Tony sacudió la cabeza. —Realmente eres perfecto ¿Verdad?

—Yo no diría eso. —Steve se sonrojo. —Yo sólo...yo no quiero seguir, o interrumpir-

—Bueno, oficialmente esto sería un desastre. —Suspiró, Tony.

Y entonces el detector de humo se activó.

—El queso a la parrilla está en llamas. —Señaló Steve y Tony hizo una mueca de desagrado, gruño, y más o menos a la mitad de su recorrido cuando este iba a apagarlo, lanzo un gemido de exasperación.

—JARVIS, dile a Peter que no hay fuego, que todo está bajo control y que tiene que quedarse quieto.

—"Sí señor."

—Por lo tanto. —Tony hizo una mueca cuando utilizo pinzas para arrastrar el queso a la parrilla de la sartén y dejarlo en el grifo. — ¿Qué te parecen los niños?

—Parece dulce cuando él no está tratando de rasgarme la mano con los dientes. —Steve se río entre dientes.

—Juro por Dios que nunca antes ha mordido a nadie. —Tony gemía lastimosamente, y Steve se río con más fuerza.

—Te creo, Tony. Quiero decir, él parece un gran chico.

—Él te atacó con armas de Nerf.

—Así que el pequeño individuo tiene agallas.

—Y te fulmino con la Mirada como si hubieses pateado a un cachorro.

—Seguro que le enseñaste a como brillar. —Steve admitió con una sonrisa. —Por un minuto me encontraba bastante seguro de que estaba a punto de encenderme de manera espontánea.

—Sin mencionar que de nuevo te llamo bastardo.

—Suena como un Stark para mí. —Bromeó Steve y Tony arrojó uno de los paños de cocina hacia él.

—Cállate, Rogers, nadie pregunto.

—Mhmm. —Steve simplemente tarareaba con una sonrisa, de pie al lado de Tony tomo el trapo y le ayudo a limpiar los platos.

Mientras sus manos se detenían cuando pasaban de unos platos a otros, se mantuvieron de esa forma, sin decir nada.

Tony no podía conseguir que Peter hablara. En las semanas que siguieron, intentó traer a menudo a Steve durante más tiempo, pero no siempre resultaba ya que Peter terminaba gritándole que lo odiaba, miradas feas que no había pensado que su hijo sería capaz de hacer, y diversos objetos, violentamente arrojados hacia el rubio. Tony estaba muy agradecido por los reflejos que poseía Steve.

Ninguna gran cantidad de castigos o discusiones arrancarían la respuesta de Peter, y Tony probablemente estaba por darse por vencido. A quién le importaba si Peter no le gustaba uno de sus compañeros de equipo, ¿verdad? Steve obstinadamente insistió en que viviría en su propio apartamento —de todos modos se encontraba abatido— así que mientras Steve estuviese alrededor de la torre, no importaba. Ellos todavía salvaban el mundo casi todas las semanas, y Steve no necesariamente tenía que ver a Peter.

La cosa era que Tony buscaba la manera de que a Peter le agradara Steve. Tony... bueno, quería que Steve estuviese a su alrededor más a menudo, y no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con eso. Ni siquiera sabía si Steve se sentía de esa manera, y mucho menos si estaba interesado en él y todo su equipaje, pero su miedo se vio agravado por los sentimientos de Peter. Peter era primero, Peter siempre seria primero.

Incluso si estaba siendo completamente irracional.

Steve estaba atrapado.

El dilema había estado creciendo bajo su piel, probablemente desde el primer momento en que conoció a Tony, la primera vez que había capturado la mirada de Tony flotando sobre él, de una manera que le había hecho sentir caliente e incómodo. Se había puesto fuera de sí; y el simple hecho de que había sido criado para esconder pensamientos de ese tipo en un rincón oscuro de su mente, era una segunda naturaleza por ahora. Había estado haciéndolo desde que John Robinson en el séptimo grado le había dado un alarga mirada, estaba haciéndolo por tantos años que no sabia si existía otra manera de suprimir dichos pensamientos.

Al menos, no hasta que "Los Gays hicieron Historia: La lucha del medio siglo de Lesbianas y Gays por igualdad de derechos" se encontró en las recomendaciones de lectura semanales de Tony. Incluso después de regresar a Nueva York, Tony todavía le dio una lista de recomendaciones de libros uno para cada semana, y la lista era por lo general al menos diez libros de largo y sobre todos los temas imaginables. El hecho de que había un libro de derechos homosexuales en ese país no tenia que significar nada, pero el corazón de Steve comenzó a latir un poco —demasiado— fuerte en su pecho cuando lo vio.

Todavía sentía una oleada familiar de miedo, de pánico, el terror que lograba saltar hasta él de alguna manera, Tony sabía, que había adivinado el secreto, que Steve siempre había mantenido cerca del pecho. Él nunca se lo había dicho a Bucky, los Comandos o cualquier persona; él ni siquiera se lo habría dicho a su propia madre, si hubiera estado viva todavía. Fue un error y Steve se sentía impuro por eso, tener tales pensamientos acerca de cualquier hombre, y mucho menos con Tony.

Tony, que había hecho nada más que acogerlo en su vida y le ayudaba con sus luchas para entender el futuro. Tony, que le había escuchado hablar durante horas sobre el pasado, sobre su depresión, sobre todo lo que amenazaba con desbordar. Tony, que había estado ahí para él en cada paso del camino, que era su pareja perfecta en el campo y su mejor amigo fuera de este.

Steve no podía imaginar lo que haría sin Tony, y él no quería pensar que le iba a perder simplemente porque no podía frenar sus pensamientos impuros. Entonces, aunque Steve sentía como si estuviera jugando con fuego termino por comprar el libro, y lo leyó.

Y entonces Steve tuvo que dejarlo después de diez páginas ya que comenzó a tener un leve ataque de pánico.

Setenta años. Setenta años era tiempo suficiente para que las cosas cambiasen, sin duda, pero aun así eran muchos demonios al abrir un libro y de repente plantearle, que estaba bien. Que Steve había pasado toda su vida pensando que estaba mal de la cabeza, que tenía que encontrar una chica agradable y fijarse para sí mismo una familia, sino que el pensar que estaba equivocado había sido la parte equivocada de todo en primer lugar.

Estaba bien.

Pasó el resto de su tiempo tratando de envolver su mente alrededor de ello, tratando de dejarse convencer, con la esperanza de que tal vez todo fuera verdad. Que tal vez no había un error y no mantenía a ningún demonio en su cabeza, pero entonces sólo era otro chico.

Que casualmente gustaba de otros muchachos.

Estoy bien.

El pensamiento sonó en su cabeza, extraño y ajeno. Dejó que su mente vagara, e inevitablemente, se dejo llevar por los pensamientos que normalmente habría descartado, se apartó, pero se detuvo a sí mismo en esta ocasión. Se atrevió a permitirse pensar en ello, teniendo en cuenta lo que realmente quería por primera vez en su vida.

Tony.

Después de eso, todo se volvió sorprendentemente claro. Steve hizo todo lo posible para hacer planes, trató de averiguar cómo iba a ir sobre la búsqueda de si Tony no tenía ningún interés en los hombres, averiguar si alguna vez había considerado a Steve como algo más que un amigo, pero al final, después de semanas de sueños cada vez más traviesos y en particular vivos, todos los planes de Steve fueron inútiles.

Ocurrió después de que se enfrentaron a un grupo de velociraptors algún científico loco tenía el centro accidentalmente desatado. Les tomó tres, agotadoras y largas horas para envolverlo, y como de costumbre, Steve fue el primero en llegar a la sala de interrogatorio. Tony siguió poco después, todavía en el traje ya que era su transporte a casa, sólo el casco estaba fuera. Tenían unos minutos para sí mismos como de costumbre, ya que todos los demás se duchaban antes de las reuniones. Tony no lo hizo ya que se iría directamente a casa después, y Steve no lo hizo porque... bueno, supuso que así podría admitirlo ahora, debido a que tomaría la ducha después tendría un tiempo a solas con Tony.

Por lo que se derrumbaron en sus sillas en la sala de reuniones, y Tony choco sus rodillas para conseguir la atención de Steve.

— ¿Me viste con este último? Jesús, Steve. Luche contra un raptor. Estoy bastante seguro de que este es el día más fresco de la historia.

Tony le lanzó una sonrisa cansada. Causando que las líneas al lado de sus ojos se arrugaran un poco como lo hacían cuando Tony estaba realmente feliz, y de alguna manera lo hacía parecer más joven, exuberante y victorioso. Steve fue alcanzado luego por el pensamiento de que nunca había visto a nadie más hermoso que un exhausto, sucio, y desgastado —en batalla— Tony Stark.

Así que él le dio un beso.

Era descuidado y estaba mal inclinado porque Steve había subido sobre ambos brazos y claramente tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Tony, como lo demostró la forma en que perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás sobre el otro lado de la silla.

Steve cerró los ojos; había sido una idea horrible, la peor hasta ahora.

—Me retracto. —Tony sopló desde el suelo, y Steve hizo una mueca de preparación para la risa y el rechazo. —Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que este es el día más fresco de mi vida.

— ¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste, lentejuelas. Ahora ponte aquí o te arrastrare yo mismo.

—Los demás-

—No estarán aquí durante al menos cinco minutos, y si no me besas de nuevo, y correctamente, voy a morir.

—Eso es un poco dramátic-

—Estoy en peligro aquí, vas a seguir hablando o voy a tener que-

Tony estaba tumbado en el suelo por lo que todavía no era un beso particularmente adecuado, se encontraban en un ángulo divertido, pero Steve se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Tony y presionó una mano enguantada en su cara mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para besar al castaño en silencio. Esta vez, Tony fue el que se movió hacia el frente, con las dos manos metálicas sosteniendo en un puño el uniforme de Steve y tirando de él más cerca, tornando un poco el beso casto en algo más sucio, de la mejor manera posible.

—No voy a mentir. —Tony se quedó sin aliento entre besos. —Estoy bastante seguro de que he tenido este sueño como un millón de veces, y si me despierto de nuevo, voy a estar increíblemente molesto.

—No es un sueño. —Aseguró Steve con un poco de rubor. —Si esto fuese un sueño, yo no te habría tirado de la silla con la boca en nuestro primer beso.

—Bebe, puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa boca. —Tony simplemente le aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa, tirando de él hacia otro beso feroz, antes de apartarse bruscamente para maldecir. —Ah, mierda.

— ¿Qué?

—JARVIS dice que los demás están por entrar. —Tony se tocó la oreja, donde tenía un comunicador. —Ayúdame a levantarme, ¿De acuerdo?

Steve se paró extendiéndole su mano a Tony, quien la utilizo para impulsarse a sí mismo por todo el camino hacia adelante dándole a Steve un último y ardiente beso, antes de caer inocentemente en su asiento, unos pocos segundos antes de que los otros entraran. Steve estaba todavía en pie cuando entraron, la mano extendida que Tony acababa de dejar ir, y él se sonrojó cuando Natasha levantó una ceja.

—Uh. —Lo convirtió en una especie de tartamudeo. —Hola.

Tony se echó a reír, y Steve le lanzó una mirada oscura antes de tomar asiento.

—Bichos raros. —Clint poso su mirada en ellos, mientras que Natasha observó a Steve con curiosidad.

Se movió, incómodo bajo su escrutinio. Siempre le daba la impresión de que ella sabía, bueno, todo. No le sorprendería si pudiera leer la mente, por lo que hizo un punto para pensar de manera constante.

No lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas.

Del por qué decir, —bueno, los besos, se imaginó que la explicación vendría más tarde, suponiendo que algo implícito se encontraba en ellos, pero fuese como fuese, se daría cuenta más adelante— Tony era una cosa. Tony era su mejor amigo, y Steve le conocía bastante bien, a pesar de sus temores, sabía racionalmente que incluso si Tony no se había interesado en los hombres, nunca se habría burlado de Steve por sus sentimientos o le trataría de hacer daño innecesariamente.

No es que los demás fuesen así, es sólo que… él no sabía mucho de ellos. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, no cuando él apenas sabía cómo reaccionar de sí mismo, y él sólo, no estaba listo para eso, no cuando él todavía estaba tratando de envolver su mente alrededor del hecho de que acababa de besar a Tony y Tony le había devuelto el beso.

—Capitán ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —El director Fury le estaba mirando con impaciencia.

Tony estaba riéndose; por lo que Steve sutilmente le dio una patada debajo de la mesa.

—Estoy escuchando.

—Bueno. Debido a que usted es alguien reticente.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Hemos llegado al punto de no retorno, capitán. —el Director arrastro las palabras, a partir de uno de sus discursos, y Steve sufría porque eso se terminase pronto para así poder estar nuevamente con Tony. —No se puede negar que los Vengadores son lo único que mantiene esta ciudad tranquila en estos días. Lo que comenzó como un equipo de respuesta se ha convertido en una necesidad sólo para mantener la paz. Todos juntos están trabajando bien, pero no tan bien como debería ser. Stark en el pasado ofreció generosamente a cada uno de ustedes un piso en la Torre Stark; además de Banner, todos ustedes declinaron por una razón u otra, pero ahora les estoy implorando que lo reconsideren.

— ¿Quiere que vivamos juntos? —Clint resopló.

— ¿Hasta cuándo, exactamente? ¿Nunca pensó que tal vez un súper villano quemaría hasta los cimientos solo para tomarnos a todos de una sola vez? —Natasha levantó una ceja.

—O si no antes, tal vez nosotros mismos. —Bruce río entre dientes. —No congeniamos exactamente a lo largo fuera del trabajo, y estamos hablando de un hombre en un traje de metal que le gusta jugar con las cosas que explotan, una ex espía rusa que nos podría matar con su dedo meñique, un maestro asesino al que le gusta jugar bromas que implican flechas de estallido, un Súper soldado que no siempre puede controlar su fuerza, y un dios nórdico que se intercepta de forma rápida y libre con los relámpagos. Suena como un ambiente estresante, y todos sabemos lo bien que reacciono al estrés.

—En primer lugar. —Tony señaló a Bruce. —Estas menospreciándote, y lo sabes. Tienes una mejor manera para el manejo de "él", o sabrías bien que no dejaría que ni de lejos estuvieses con Peter. En segundo, ¿alguien siquiera me preguntó si la oferta sigue siendo válida? De todos modos ¿Quién dice que quiero el culo de todos corriendo alrededor de mi torre? Tal vez me gusta que seamos sólo yo Peter y Brucie-Bear. No estoy seguro de que pueda vivir con Los juegos del hambre sin matarlos. En serio, no hay promesas.

—Y estoy bastante seguro de que todavía tengo una flecha en mi aljaba con el nombre de Stark en-

—Tal vez porque la he diseñado, pequeño punk- ingrato.

—Muchachos, por favor. —el Director suspiró. —Exactamente esto es a lo que ya quiero poner fin.

—Suena más como que vamos a poner fin a otra cosa. —Natasha comentó con sequedad.

—Creo que esto va a funcionar. —Fury insistió, las comisuras de su boca al aparecer mostraron un atisbo de sonrisa, más de una sonrisa, de verdad. —Y sé de alguien que cree en ustedes, también.

— ¿Existirá alguna habitación más para integrar a otro miembro?

La habitación colectiva se abrió para revelar a un Phil Coulson, en la carne profesional y adecuada como siempre.

— ¿Phil?

—El mismo, ¿Stark?

—Como la misma peste.

—Igualmente. —La boca de Phil comenzaba a mejorar de manera casi imperceptible, y Steve no pudo evitar hablar.

—Ya las firmé.

— ¿Capitán?

—Sus tarjetas. —Steve bajó la cabeza. —Debí haberlo hecho antes, pero todo fue un desastre, estábamos muy ocupados, y yo... lo siento. Pero lo hice después. Había sangre, pero yo las firme, cada una y tod-

Phil se mantuvo, muy pero muy quieto. Por un momento Steve se sorprendió, y pensó que tal vez estaba honrado de poder hablar con él, pero con Phil era difícil saber.

—No había… sangre. ¿En las tarjetas?

—Hay circunstancias atenuantes, agente, que le explicare a usted después de-

Huh. El Director Fury parecía tan cerca de la ansiedad como nunca antes Steve le había visto.

—Esas tarjetas estaban en mi casillero, Director. —Siseó Phil.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, incluso Tony, que por lo general no corría por salvar su vida.

—Ellos necesitaban un empuje.

Sonaba débil, incluso a los oídos de Steve.

—Usted... —Phil se apagó, y luego, con voz baja y peligrosa prosiguió. —Dígame que no sumergió mi colección de tarjetas comercializadas en 1950 en mi sangre.

—Eso suena demasiado morboso. —Nick hizo una mueca.

— ¡Es morboso!

—Ustedes están todos excusados, reanudaremos esto en diez minutos-

— ¡¿Crees que voy a estar bien en diez minutos-!?

—Veinte minutos, ¡ahora salgan!

Nick los estaba despidiendo por la puerta a toda prisa, y todos ellos se echaron a correr como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Clint y Natasha se habían ido de inmediato, presumiblemente hasta sus habitaciones, mientras que Bruce y Thor se sentaron en el banco fuera de la puerta. Tony parecía el único lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de mantenerse en el lugar para poder ver la pelea, pero Steve lo agarró por la muñeca y lo arrastró lejos.

—Pero eso parecía interesante-

—Phil parece dispuesto a despellejar a alguien vivo, preferiría que no fueses tú.

—Aw, te importo.

Ante aquello Steve esperaba que su cara no estuviese tan roja como la sentía.

— ¿Dónde está el baño en esta nave? —cuestionó a Tony, esperando que el aclamado genio entendería la indirecta sin que él tuviese que hacerlo obvio.

—Es por este camino, te lo voy a mostrar.

Tony afortunadamente lo consiguió, y lo condujo por el pasillo. Ni Bruce ni Thor parecían estar pensando que había algo más sobre el intercambio, sobre todo porque ya estaban comprometidos en un debate sobre quién había ganado el último combate entre Hulk y Thor.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista de los demás Steve se puso por delante, todavía no liberaba la muñeca de Tony. Miró a través de cada una de las ventanas, por encima de las puertas, mientras trataba de encontrar una habitación que estuviese vacía y sin paneles de vidrio en las paredes para que pudieran hablar en privado. Tony, por su parte, no podía dejar de hablar. Ruidosamente.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿Realmente estas en la búsqueda de un rincón oscuro para hacerlo conmigo en este momento? Te he corrompido, he corrompido al Capitán América, soy una persona horrible, tan horrible y es totalmente increíble, en serio, estoy bastante seguro de que he estado teniendo este sueño desde que llegué a la pubertad, siendo maltratado en un rincón oscuro por el capitán América, dios, incluso llevas puesto el traje esto es, literalmente, la mejor cosa que-

—Tony. —Steve insistió con un rubor. —Por favor, deja de hablar tan alto.

—Steve-

—Por favor. —Steve le insistió, dejando libre la muñeca de Tony, dándose cuenta del malentendido que podría parecerle a un transeúnte. No podía encontrar una habitación desocupada, por lo que recurrió al pasillo vacío, manteniendo la voz baja. —Tony, no puedo... no estoy... fue un impulso.

—Oh Dios, ¿Ahora mismo estamos teniendo el "no eres tú, soy yo"? —Tony parecía ligeramente horrorizado. —Estoy bastante seguro de que esto es un record-.

—No estoy diciendo que… —Steve apresuradamente lo corrigió, cambiando con ansiedad. —Me gustas, Tony. Más de lo que debería, más de lo que pensaba estaba bien hasta hace muy, muy poco. Quiero... No sé lo que quiero. Bueno, está bien, eso no es cierto, definitivamente sé que te deseo, sólo que no sé hasta qué punto..., o cómo hacer para cualquier tipo de, relación, quiero decir, nunca he tenido una… dama o amigo, y yo solo-

—Hey. —La voz de Tony era suave, y colocó con cuidado una mano sobre Steve, parecía algo inseguro de si eso estaba permitido o no. —Relax. No era mi intención hacer hincapié en que fuera así, si tu no quieres que-

—Quiero. —Steve le corrigió, ni siquiera sintió vergüenza por la maldita forma en la que su voz parecía agrietarse, porque Dios Todopoderoso él lo quería, y ese no era el problema. —Querer no es el problema, sólo, necesito... dejar que esto salga hacia fuera, y no puedo manejar cualquier tipo de escrutinio ahora. ¿Puede... esto? esto ¿Podría quedarse entre nosotros?

— ¿Es este el "tomarse un tiempo separados para averiguarlo", o el "de besos en las esquinas oscuras del Helicarrier y no decirle a nadie"?

—El segundo, de preferencia. Aunque, tengo un apartamento privado. Con una cama.

De repente un sonido metálico hizo ping en la proximidad de la entrepierna de Tony.

— ¿...Tony...?

—Digamos que esta platicase está volviendo cada vez más incómoda. Además, ese efecto de sonido es ridículamente castrante, y ahora voy a tener que demostrarte mi hombría con espectáculos cada vez más extravagantes y dramáticos de bravuconería.

—Eso parece un poco innecesario.

—Tengo que demostrar de alguna manera, que soy digno del puto Capitán América ¿no?

—Por favor, deja de poner palabrotas en mi nombre. Y no tienes que demostrarme nada Tony. —Steve sintió algo familiar alojarse en su pecho, y mirando a su alrededor con rapidez planto un breve y casto beso en los labios de Tony. —Todo de ti es perfectamente digno.

—Steve Rogers, sabio total. —Tony puso los ojos en blanco, aunque Steve pensó que tal vez pudo haber visto sólo un toque de rubor en las mejillas de Tony, y él lo consideró una victoria. —Nunca lo habría imaginado.

—Vamos, que probablemente deberíamos regresar antes de que se pregunten por qué estamos tomándonos tanto tiempo.

—Es cierto. Mi dinero está en Phil.

—Tony, el dinero de todos está en Phil.

Se unieron al resto del equipo fuera de la puerta. Clint y Thor se dedicaban a una discusión sobre la validez del arco y la flecha en comparación con el martillo como arma ofensiva, mientras que Bruce y Natasha estaban hablando con calma sobre Dostoievski, de todas las cosas. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que les habían dejado, y mucho menos de que habían regresado.

Cuando finalmente fueron llamados de vuelta a la sala de interrogatorio, Nick y Phil les esperaban con los hombros hacia atrás, y con las manos escondidas, expresiones pasivas perfectamente en su lugar. Parecía como si no hubiese pasado nada, que sólo habían estado esperando hasta que el equipo llegase. Steve a veces, mantenía un poco de temor hacia los agentes de SHIELD, en serio.

—SHIELD ha llegado a la conclusión de que su equipo podría mejorar. —Phil anunció, mirando fijamente entre todos ellos. —Sus relaciones interpersonales.

—Este equipo va a durar un tiempo; es mejor que se acostumbren a cada uno de ustedes. —Nick asintió. —Lo único que falta es que todos se encuentren en la Torre Stark para este fin de semana, Stark, esperamos que pueda proporcionar una habitación para el agente Coulson.

—Soy un civil, no puede obligarme a proporcionar alojamiento para los soldados, eso está en contra de mis derechos constitucionales-

—Ya hemos hablado con la señorita Potts.

—Oh dios. —Tony gimió, cayendo hacia adelante hasta que su frente golpeó la mesa.

—Estaba muy feliz al escuchar que estaría dentro de esto.

El resto de la reunión era estándar, repasando la limpieza y qué hacer con los restos de los cadáveres de velociraptor que cubrían Nueva York. Después de dar por terminada la reunión y que los demás se fuesen a sus cuartos para conseguir sus cosas, Tony sacó a Steve.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar antes... eh, bueno, antes de mudarte conmigo.

—La comida. ¿Nos vemos en Vietnamese?

—Dios, sí.

Tenían tal vez unas pocas horas antes de que los demás comenzaran a moverse, y lo utilizaron para ir a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. Cada uno tenía su propio conjunto de problemas. Steve no estaba cómodo con cualquier cosa pública, o salida con el equipo; necesitaba tiempo para aclimatarse a la idea, de averiguar el equilibrio en su relación. Tony, por el contrario, estaba del todo bien con la velocidad que Steve quería establecer en su relación, con la condición de que Steve tenía que comenzar a reparar el puente con Peter.

—Yo sé que no es tu culpa. —Tony se pasó una mano por el pelo, reclinándose en la cabina. —Sé que esto es algo que Peter ha elaborado en su mente para Dios sabe qué razón. Y acerca de eso realmente lo siento, pero... incluso si él se está comportando un poco como un punk, Peter es lo primero.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Steve asintió.

—No, mira… yo, no me refiero a forzarte ni nada por el estilo, pero hay que comprender la medida en la que me refiero a eso. Esto va a sonar un poco cruel y no me refiero a serlo, pero si... si realmente quieres estar en una relación... conmigo, y Dios sabe que apenas y puedo poner mi cabeza donde debe ser, tienes que entender el hecho de que Peter siempre estará antes en mi vida. Sé que es mucho pedir de alguien, para estar siempre en segundo lugar, y si... si no quieres eso, entiendo.

—Tony. —Steve rozó sus manos y las tomo, su cabina se encontraba lo suficientemente aislada que se sentía cómodo con la acción. —Él es tu hijo. Yo nunca esperaría cualquier otra cosa de más.

La forma en la que Tony le sonrió en respuesta era más que suficiente.

Tony insistió en pagar la cuenta y se dirigieron hacia fuera, de vuelta a la torre donde Peter les esperaba. Peter sólo pateo a Steve una vez, lo cual fue una mejora, ya que la última vez Steve había sido recibido con enormes moduladores de agua, de los cuales Happy afirmo no saber nada. Sin embargo, Steve dudaba bastante de que un niño-de-cinco-años de edad, incluso uno tan inteligente como Peter, hubiese llenado los maduradores de agua por cuenta propia.

—Peter. —Tony suspiró, tirando a Peter fuera de Steve antes de que pudiera atacar otra vez. —Realmente necesitas superar esto y parar cualquier disputa que tengas con él.

— ¡Nunca! —Peter declaró un tanto dramático. — ¡Sal de mi casa, capitán cara de tonto!

—Oh, por lo que veo esto no te gustara. —Tony gimió para sí mismo, y luego recogió a Peter, lanzándolo por encima del hombro. —Vamos. Nosotros tres vamos a tener una charla, al igual que los seres humanos maduros y racionales que somos, incluso si uno de nosotros es diminuto.

— ¡No diminuto! —Peter protestó por encima del hombro de Tony.

Steve les siguió en silencio, bastante seguro de que nada de lo que diría seria de bastante utilidad.

—Sí, claro. —Tony puso los ojos en blanco cuando entraron en la sala de grabación, y arrojó cuidadosamente a Peter en el sofá, haciendo un gesto para que Steve se quedase detrás de él. Peter se movió un poco tratando de levantarse, y Tony le clavó una mirada seria, aquella que solo los padres podían utilizar. —Quieto.

Peter se quedó en su lugar.

—En algún momento de esta noche, el resto del equipo estará llegando para vivir con nosotros.

— ¿Los 'engadores? —Peter menciono abriendo la boca, y abriendo mucho los ojos con asombro.

—Así es. Aunque, ellos van a vivir en pisos diferentes, por lo que va a ser algo así como que todos vivimos en un gran edificio de apartamentos. Lo que significa que al igual que con el Dr. Banner, no se puede simplemente ir a sus plantas sin preguntar. Ese es su espacio, y hay que decirle a JARVIS si es que quieres ir a ver a alguno de ellos, para preguntarles si no les incomoda.

— ¿Pero entonces, yo puedo verlos?

—Sí. —Tony asintió. —Se supone que debemos estar juntos, por lo que probablemente los veras mucho. Recuerda Petey, son sólo personas, al igual que el Dr. Banner y yo.

— ¿Qué hay de él? —Peter miró a sobre el hombro de Tony a Steve.

—Él va a estar viviendo aquí también, Peter.

— ¡No! —Peter se exalto. — ¡No, no puede!

—Peter, a menos de que me expliques cuál es tu problema con él, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. —Explicó Tony. —Es nuestro capitán, y él es un muy buen amigo mío. Él no ha sido para nada-

—No, no es un amigo, ¡ese hombre te iba a matar!

— ¿Qué? —Tanto Tony como Steve exclamaron al unísono.

Peter se movió inquieto levantándose del sofá para salir corriendo de nuevo, pero Steve se lanzó hacia adelante y le bloqueo el camino.

—Peter, nunca haría nada para hacerle daño a su padre. —Steve le insistido con seriedad. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haría?

— ¡Yo te vi, tú grandísimo gordo! —Peter le lanzo un golpe empujándose hacia él hasta que Steve se ablandó y se puso fuera del camino, Peter corrió disparado por el pasillo.

—Yo no... —Tony parpadeó después de él. — ¿JARVIS?

—"No tengo ningún dato conocido que pueda sugerir que el capitán Rogers ha intentado poner fin a su vida, señor."

—Seguro que tiene una imaginación activa. —Steve le dio una especie de débil sonrisa.

Débil, porque los hechos comenzaron a golpearlo. Peter no lo soportaba, sólo Dios sabía el pensamiento que lo llevo a tener una razón de que Steve había intentado matar a Tony, y si no podía conseguir que Peter confiase en él... cualquier oportunidad de tener algo con Tony estaba más que muerta en el fondo del agua. Era muy claro que Tony tenía sentimientos por él también, que quería tratar de resolver esto, pero nada iba a pasar hasta que Steve pudiese arreglar lo que él había —de alguna manera— roto con Peter.

Y le gustaba Peter. Podría ser... agresivo, pero al parecer tenía una buena razón, incluso si se basaba en información defectuosa. Sin embargo cuando Peter no había estado tratando de atacarle, en esa breve ventana de la amistad que había tenido con el niño antes de que él hubiera descubierto que Steve era el Capitán América, se dio cuenta que tenía una conexión con él. Peter había sido creativo, comunicativo y carismático, muy hijo de su padre, y a Steve le había gustado, todavía le gustaba.

Él sabía que a Peter le había gustado demasiado; sólo necesitaban un tiempo para volver a eso.

—Una imaginación activa, que manera tan sutil de decirlo. —Tony murmuró, enderezándose. —Mira ¿por qué no vas a conseguir tus cosas de Brooklyn, comenzar a moverte? Toma la furgoneta si quieres, que tiene un montón de espacio. Iré a hablar con él de nuevo, veré si puedo o no, averiguar de dónde rayos saco una idea como esa.

—Ah, el "Iron Van". Me preguntaba cuando tendría la oportunidad de manejarlo. —Steve le dedico una mirada divertida a Tony.

—Deberías verme conducirlo. Escucho que el aspecto del "papá de futbol es súper sexy" —Tony le guiño un ojo

—No lo sé... No estoy tan seguro de que el rojo y oro sean los colores adecuados. —Bromeó Steve.

—Lo dice el hombre que me ha agredido físicamente en la sala de conferencias, mientras que yo estaba vestido de pies a cabeza con los mismos.

—Buen punto. —Steve se acercó con cautela, queriendo besar a Tony, pero no estaba seguro de si eso era, ya que claramente Peter aún tenía problemas con él. Tony, al ver a su reticencia, se limitó a sonreír.

—Usted sabe, todavía no me ha besado correctamente, Capitán.

— ¿Eso es…?

—Si tú dices 'permitido', podría tener que 'asaltar' yo mismo.

Steve dio otro paso tentativo hacia adelante, extendiendo una mano para trazar con su pulgar la mandíbula de Tony.

—Peter todavía me odia.

—Así que es un trabajo en progreso. —Tony se encogió de hombros, levantando la mano para cubrir Steve. —Siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a seguir tratando con él... eso es todo lo que pido, por ahora. Vamos a trabajar por fuera.

— ¿Lo crees?

—Soy un genio, Steve. —Tony bromeó, una suave sonrisa cruzó por sus labios y a Steve le dolía el solo pasar sus dedos por encima, inmerso comenzó a trazar un mapa de cada curva y peculiaridad, de modo que aún podía verlo con sus manos cuando él cerró los ojos. —Lo sé.

 **NOTAS:**

 ***El original ponía Future Guru Extraordinaire, el guru es un maestro espiritual, por eso lo deje como "su futuro gran maestro espiritual" no encontraba la manera correcta de ponerlo (intente de varias maneras, en serio, pero siempre terminaba cambiándolo a último momento, decidí mejor dejarlo así), si alguien me puede aconsejar se lo agradecería.**

 ***Dorothy del mago de Oz, Tony hace una referencia a ella puesto que es de Kansas y Steve estaba en Kansas, no creo que exista mucho que decir de esto, pero una amiga lo leyó y pues no comprendió de que iba xD.**

 ***Dum-E an' You an' Butt'rfing'rs, no sabía si dejar los nombres en original o traducirlos como en las películas, babas y dedos de mantequilla xD, al final lo deje en inglés, si tienen un inconveniente con eso, háganmelo saber y lo cambiare.**

 **¡Ya el capítulo 4! Deberían de darme un premio o algo así jajajajaja xD (no es cierto), me dedique a traducir en vez de actualizar mis fics xD (porque la verdad me encuentro en un pequeño bloqueo, nada malo, solo estrés acumulado), y pues es que tenía hacer esto de una vez por todas, puesto que estaré muy ocupada y no tendré tiempo en el futuro, las clases comenzaron un poco relax y los trabajos son level 0 xD pero los proyectos e investigaciones estarán un poco Hard así que no dormí con tal de tenerles este capítulo —además traducir me relaja, aunque no lo crean xD—, sobre el capítulo 5 tardare demasiado en subirlo, tal vez unas tres o cuatro semanas, primero necesito reacomodar mis horarios. El lunes ya entro a la otra universidad xD**

 **Muchísimas gracias a las personitas que han llegado hasta aquí, aquellas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, de verdad que les quiero 3 me animan a seguir al cien con esto, ademasse mantienen esperando pacientemente mi humilde traducción, lo hago con mucho amor para ustedes, porque sé muy bien lo que cuesta tratar de leer un fic en Ingles o saberse perdid@s de una muy buena historia por estar en otro idioma :'(**

 **Por eso estoy dando lo mejor de mi xD ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente**! **:D**


	5. Chapter 5 (Parte 1)

**CAPÍTULO 5 (Parte 1)**

Peter adoraba a los vengadores.

Bruce y Natasha de quienes ya sabía, habían ganado el estatus de tío y tía. No recordaba a Phil, puesto que era demasiado joven cuando le conoció, pero una vez que Peter se enteró de que el agente era un maestro en los juegos de cartas y rompecabezas, Peter le tomo confianza ya que ambas actividades eran de las favoritas del pequeño. Phil era un maestro paciente y Peter un aprendiz rápido, los dos se llevaban de maravilla.

Había sido un poco tímido con Clint y Thor, todavía les héroe-adoraba desde lejos, pero después de unos días de verlos descansar y pasear alrededor como simples humanos (Bueno, claro está que el termino humano se aplicaba en el caso de Thor, debido a que todavía no estaban completamente seguros de ello) fue un gran éxito.

Thor era grande y fornido, por lo tanto, tenía que ser visto por Peter cuando estuviese alrededor, bueno… todos lo hicieron hasta que se mostraron en su totalidad al pequeño. Tony seguía siendo un bastardo paranoico acerca de su hijo en los mejores días.

Clint era el más genial, ayudaba a Peter a jugar bromas y mejorar su objetivo con las pistolas de agua -para consternación de Steve-. También era fantástico al momento de jugar al escondite, Clint siempre escogía lugares lo suficientemente buenos, como para que Peter se tardase en encontrarlo, no eran lugares complejos puesto que el infante podía aburrirse y debido a eso, Peter pensaba que Clint era asombroso.

Todos ellos cayeron rápido en la rutina, Steve y Phil eran los primeros, debido a que normalmente hacían el desayuno juntos, haciendo suficiente comida para todos. Tony y Peter eran los siguientes. Tony era despertado por Peter —quien había comenzado a dormir en la cama de Tony, otra vez, ¡Que Dios le ayudase! — y Peter era despertado por su reloj biológico, aquel que levanta a cada niño a punta del amanecer. Steve tenía listo el café de Tony esperando de la manera que el castaño gustaba, cosa que él agradecía de muy buena manera, puesto que al probarlo soltaba unos cuantos gemidos orgásmicos de satisfacción.

Peter devoraba inmediatamente cualquier alimento que estuviese disponible, mientras Tony degustaba su primer café, pero al mismo tiempo, el pequeño todavía se negaba a tocar las mismas cosas que veía a Steve tocando, y eso incluía la comida. Natasha o Clint eran los siguientes, tomando directamente su taza de té mañanera, acompañada de su medio galón de jugo de naranja. Con Thor y Bruce pronto a seguir.

Entre el metabolismo de Steve, Hulk de Bruce y Thor… Thor-ness* pasaba por _asombrosas_ cantidades de comida.

Cada uno tenía ciertas preferencias —A Peter todavía le gustaban sus huevos verdes, Clint era un salvaje si alguien se atrevía a tocar su zumo de naranja, Thor necesitaba al menos dos cajas de PopTarts o se mantenía con un puchero por el resto del día— pero entre Steve, la cocina de Phil y el dinero de Tony, se las arreglaban para conseguir que cada uno tuviese sus alimentos.

Incluso después de que Tony llevaba a Peter al preescolar, generalmente se mantenían en la mesa por un tiempo, hablando y haciendo planes para el día. Se separaban después de eso, comenzando a hace lo suyo, había veces en las que almorzaban solos cuando se les apetecía, quizás peleaban juntos y cuando se sentían muy sociables se dirigían a la sala de recreo compartiendo un tanto de sus tiempos. Se reagrupaban para la cena, ordenando los lunes y después de cada misión de grupo.

Todos podían cocinar hasta cierto punto y cambiaban de vez en cuando, pero de todos, Bruce era el mejor, por no mencionar que disfrutaba de ello. Generalmente le dejaban hacer lo suyo, a excepción de cuando Tony debía hacer algo para Peter, puesto que Bruce solía ser un poco picante con la comida y Peter se volvía melindroso.

Su ritmo diario se mantenía constantemente agitado, lo cual no era muy sorprendente. Por lo general, se mantenían en la sala de recreo si no necesitaban estar en otra parte, veían películas, bromeaban con Peter, jugaban videojuegos o hacían cualquier cantidad de cosas que se les presentasen. Lo que significaba que había ocasiones en las que los ocho llegaban a ser bastante ruidosos. Los fines de semana se encontraban ocupados, eran los días donde debían de hacer un viaje al super mercado y así abastecerse de lo necesario, llevaban a Peter a sus partidos de futbol y ocasionalmente se veían envueltos en hacer uno que otro recado, pues parecía que los supervillanos, preferían atacar entre semana, y probablemente lo hacían de ese modo para causar inconvenientes.

Lo loco era, que había funcionado.

Todos se estaban llevando bien, y no había duda de que su trabajo de campo había mejorado, tenían sus propios pisos, la sala de recreo y un equipo en el cual confiar. La preocupación inicial de Tony había sido del como Peter podría adaptarse al cambio, pero él era un niño grande y feliz, igual que una almeja, enamorado de sus nuevos tíos y tías.

Peter adoraba a cada Vengador.

A excepción de…

Steve.

Era el único problema, pero era enorme, y Tony estaba enloquecido por ese gran muro, el pequeño se acostumbró al hecho de que Steve permanecería a su alrededor y eso no iba a cambiar. Pero no había que confundir el hecho de que no gustase del capitán. Él era más tranquilo cuando Steve estaba alrededor, e incluso se volvía muy pegajoso con Tony. Peter nunca dejo que Tony estuviese a solas con Steve, ya que el pequeño estaba convencido de que, si lo hacía, Steve podría volverse un truhan y le cortaría la cabeza a Tony, o lo que Peter pensase que podría hacer Steve.

Los demás pensaban que era un histérico.

Pero para Tony no era nada divertido.

Peter dejo de morder y patear a Steve después de los primeros días, después de que su castigo había subido a una hora en la sala de reflexión. Fue drástico, pero Peter tenía las de perder; La última vez que tuvieron un incidente "mordaz" Steve acababa de cometer el error de servirle más huevos en el desayuno a Peter, y mientras le servía la comida su mano estaba aparentemente demasiado cerca de la boca de Peter.

Tony, Clint y Bruce lo habían quitado de Steve, porque el propio Steve se negaba a empujar a Peter sin importar lo fuerte que le estuviese mordiendo, el capitán se encontraba demasiado asustado de que pudiese lastimar al pequeño con la super-fuerza.

Cosa que Tony apreciaba, obviamente, pero aun así era completamente ridículo pues no era necesario en lo absoluto. Nadie podía hacer que Peter dijese algo más sobre la cuestión de "Steve quiere matar a Tony" lo que volvía la situación aún más frustrante. Después de casi tres semanas de vivir juntos, Peter había dejado de mirar a Steve a menos de que este le hablara, lo que se consideraba una mejora.

A pesar de eso, estaba comenzando a tomar un impuesto entre Tony y Steve ya que la relación estaba muy precariamente equilibrada.

No habían progresado más allá de algunos besos sin camisa, no porque aún no lo intentasen, sino porque no tenían el tiempo suficiente como para darse un respiro por la ventana, su tiempo estaba limitado entre las misiones y su regreso a casa, por no mencionar que les era imposible salir a almorzar, puesto que Peter sería una gran pesadilla en su regreso a casa —por no hablar de que sería muy sospechoso para el resto del equipo, el hecho de que saliesen a almorzar solos muy a menudo— y no podían acariciarse los dedos sin que Peter lamentara como una sirena y le arrojase el objeto más cercano a la cabeza de Steve. Lo cual, gracias a la tutela de Clint, se había vuelto un acto fácil y exacto.

Tampoco tenían noches para ellos, puesto que Peter había comenzado a dormir de nueva cuenta con Tony, el pequeño se sentía incapaz de dormir a menos de que supiera que su papá se encontraba a salvo de las manos de Steve "El monstruo asesino de Tony", apenas podían hablar sin que Peter les dirigiera una mirada oscura a Steve y una traicionada a Tony, Estaba empezando a deshacerse de los bordes de su nueva y aún un poco tentativa relación, por no hablar de su cordura.

—Espera. —Steve apretó una mano en el pecho de Tony. —Espera.

—Tenemos como siete minutos y contando antes de que tengamos que irnos a casa, ¿Realmente quieres perder el tiempo tomando el aliento aquí, chico grande?

—No, quiero decir, bueno, sí, espera yo… tengo que preguntarte algo.

— ¿Ahora? Estoy hasta la mitad del traje.

—Acabo de recordar. —Protesto Steve con las orejas enrojecidas. —Yo, iba a decírtelo antes, pero tú me distrajiste.

— ¿Sí?

—Quiero pasar un día solo con Peter, si es que me lo permites, él ama el zoológico, pensé… pensé que tal vez podría llevarlo alguna vez.

Tony se quedó en silencio durante un minuto.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

— ¿Tienes alguna mejor?

—No me malinterpretes, amo a Peter hasta la muerte, pero tengo miedo de que él te empuje hacia el inminente tráfico.

—No seas ridículo, Tony.

— ¿Lo soy? Porque la última vez que te mordió, tres personas fuimos las que tuvieron que quitártelo de encima, y eso ocurrió porque te negaste a quitarte.

—Se curó–

—No estoy diciendo que no lo hiciera, si no que trato de decirte, que no estás dispuesto a ser duro con él, no puede crecer pensando en que está bien atacar a la gente que no le cae bien como lo hace contigo. Eres un supe soldado, te curas, pero sus acciones no son de un buen comportamiento y eso es algo que no quiero que se quede con él.

— ¿Crees que le estoy enseñando un mal comportamiento?

—No es a lo que me refiero, lo que quiero decir es que no me ayudas en ponerle fin a esto, no puedes dejarlo salirse con la suya, así como lo haces–

—No lo dejo salirse con–

—Steve, ayer lanzo el control remoto a tu cabeza y tú se lo devolviste.

—Fue culpa mía hable con él sin pensar…

—Steve, le preguntaste que quería almorzar, cosa que ni siquiera califica en lo más mínimo como una razón para que te arrojara el control remoto, ni siquiera le gustas y estas dejando que te envuelva alrededor de su dedo meñique.

—Como si no estuvieras envuelto–

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo discipline cuando se lo merece, él te trata de esa manera, porque sabe que lo tomarás y prácticamente ¡Rogarás por más! Y eso no es bueno en lo absoluto, él no debería tratarte así, sin importar qué, pero seguro que lo haría mucho menos si no actuases como si lo merecieras o algo así.

—Yo sólo... quiero que él me quiera. —Los hombros de Steve se desplomaron hacia adelante y Tony suspiro, todo el vapor que salía de su argumento. —Por favor, Tony, tienes que dejarme intentarlo.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero pensar que le gustara no es una razón para dejarlo salirse con la suya... He castigado a Peter más veces y por muchos más incidentes de los que puedo contar, mucho antes de que apareciera como su último objetivo y es claro que todavía me ama, ser duro con los niños es necesario, a veces.

—Eres su padre, es diferente.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero sólo porque no eres su padre no significa que no puedas decirle que no debe abusar. Peter reacciona a la autoridad mejor de lo que pensarías. Si lo dejas salirse con la suya, lo volverá a hacer, y si tú normalmente le das a entender que lo haga, lo hará.

—Ya no me quiere. —Steve arrastro las palabras. —No quiero darle otra razón.

—Si realmente quieres… esto. —Tony hizo un gesto vago entre ellos. —Como algo más que temporal–

—Lo sé. Tego que arreglarlo. —Termino Steve de manera miserable.

—No. —Tony se movió hacia adelante, colocando sus manos en los antebrazos de Steve, para estabilizarlo, frunciéndole el ceño a un Steve perplejo. —¿Qué? No, eso no es… Steve, no te culpo por el comportamiento de Peter. Te lo dije, es un trabajo en progreso, no hay un plazo en el que tengas que hacerte amigo de Peter y donde yo te bote por no haber cumplido. Lo que yo iba a decir es que, si pensabas a largo plazo…

—Lo estoy. —Steve agacho la cabeza. —Si es eso lo que querías saber.

—Era eso. —Tony parecía divertido pero complacido y Steve lo tomo como una victoria. —Pero mi punto es que Peter es una parte del paquete Stark, y si tienes la intención de quedarte, bueno, al final, tienes que ir a la cabeza por él, no puedes seguir manteniéndote fuera.

—Entonces déjame llevarlo. —Hablo Steve, sin mantener un tono suplicante en sus palabras. —Creo que tal vez si puedo demostrarle que no voy a ir a ninguna parte, que realmente quiero que nos llevemos bien…

Tony no pudo resistir el tono esperanzado en la voz de Steve.

—Si, Si, está bien, lo juro por Dios, Steve, tienes que verlo como un halcón–

Y entonces Steve le interrumpió con un beso, un beso bastante demandante, apoyando a Tony en las cajas detrás de él, juntos en la oscuridad del armario de almacenamiento.

—Gracias. —Murmuro Steve contra sus labios. —Lo prometo Tony, lo prometo, lo haré, lo vigilaré, no dejaré que nada le suceda–

—Francamente estoy más preocupado por lo que pueda tratar de hacer contigo, pero sí, eso también. —Tony rio, un poco nervioso, antes de jalar a Steve. —Te creo Steve, va a ser genial.

No fue genial.

Fue un desastre.

Steve debatió si debía preguntar dónde estaba la serpiente venenosa más cercana para que pudiera matarse y acabar con él, pero el estúpido suero habría salido de su sistema de todos modos. En lugar de eso, Steve suspiró y apretó los dientes.

—No, técnicamente no es mi hijo, pero–

— ¡Se lo digo, él está tratando de secuestrarme! —Peter tiro de la manga del oficial de policía señalando a Steve. — ¡él quiere matarme.

—No lo hago. —Insistió Steve. —Y yo no lo secuestré, tengo permiso de su padre, él simplemente no quiere estar aquí–

—¡Porque me vas a matar!

—Él no me quiere. —Steve se pasó una mano por la cara. —Estamos tratando de unirnos, pero al parecer no va tan bien, Peter ¿quieres por favor? –

—Señor voy a tener que pedirle su identificación.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Steve abrió su cartera, luego, después de pensarlo un momento, sacó su ID oficial de los Vengadores, SHIELD, en vez de su licencia. —Su nombre es Peter Stark, el hijo de Tony Stark. Rogers, Capitán América, todos vivimos juntos, lo conozco, no lo estoy secuestrando.

El oficial examinó su placa oficial de los Vengadores con una mirada pensativa, luego se agachó para mirar a Peter.

—Hijo, ¿Es verdad lo que dice?

Peter agacho la cabeza.

—Ese fue un truco muy malo para jugar con el señor Rogers aquí, lo habría arrestado si no le creyera.

—Debes hacerlo. —Peter solo frunció el ceño. —Él se lo merecía.

El oficial le dio a Steve una mirada interrogante, y Steve sacudió la cabeza, Dios, que ni siquiera se le ocurra preguntar.

—Chicos, espero que arreglen las cosas. —El oficial simplemente dio un leve asentimiento mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su lugar condicional en el zoológico.

Peter regreso a su estado de mal humor que había mantenido durante todo el día, cruzando los brazos. Había gritado, se había quejado y llorado cuando Tony le había dicho que Steve lo llevaría al zoológico, pero Tony se había mantuvo firme, diciéndole a Peter que se portara bien, le dio un beso de despedida y lo encerró en su coche.

Peter había pasado la mitad del viaje en coche llorando, la otra mitad en silencio. No jugaba con sus juguetes, no le gritaba a Steve, nada, simplemente se quedaba sentado y miraba por la ventana. Cuando llegaron al zoológico, Peter había intentado huir, pero Steve esperaba eso y se quedó a no menos de un pie detrás de él sin ningún problema; después de todo, él era un super investigador, asegurándose de que Peter nunca despareciera de su vista, pero dejando que el pequeño saliera corriendo.

Cuando Peter se sintió agotado, y por lo tanto fue un poco más cooperativo, Steve se permitió mantenerse a su lado. Dejo que Peter condujera hacia donde iban, siguiendo adelante con la visita y manteniendo uno que otro comentario. Steve había hecho sus investigaciones; se había pasado casi todo el día anterior leyendo sobre animales y cosas diferentes que pudiese contarle a Peter, esperando totalmente que el niño fuese temperamental y tranquilo. Así que estaba hablando lo suficiente por ambos, hablando acerca de los diferentes animales y de lugares interesantes, preguntándole a Peter cuales eran sus favoritos y compartiendo los suyos.

Peter permaneció callado, hasta que encontró a un policía y comenzó a gritar que Steve lo había secuestrado.

—Peter. —Steve se arrodilló sobre el pavimento rocoso, ignorando la punzada de dolor en su rodilla. —Por favor, estoy intentando tanto. Tú y tu padre, todos tus tíos y tías... tú también eres mi familia y yo los amo a cada uno de ustedes, daría mi vida para proteger a cualquiera de ustedes en un instante, así que…

Peter se mantuvo callado durante un largo rato.

—Me gustan las arañas.

Era lo primero que Peter le había dicho que no era rencoroso ni malo, ni un intento de que se fuera desde aquel primer día que habían coloreado en la mesa de la cocina. Brevemente, Steve estaba aterrorizado; Él no sabía si decir algo a cambio porque tal vez rompería el hechizo de alguna manera, pero tampoco quería que Peter pensara que él también lo estaba ignorando.

— ¿Arañas?

—Si.

—Quieres… ¿Te gustaría hablarme más sobre ellas?

—Tienen ocho patas, seis más que nosotros.

—Eso es un montón de piernas.

—Si. —Peter le dirigió una especie de mirada expectante. —Yo también lo pienso, y tienen tenazas, a veces para morder a la gente, las Rantulas' son verdaderamente grandes.

— ¿Son venenosas?

—A veces, las Rantulas' lo son, pero la señorita Becky dice que las suyas no te matan.

La señorita Becky es la maestra de preescolar de Peter, recordó Steve.

— ¿Estás aprendiendo acerca de las arañas en la escuela?

—La semana pasada. Pero papá me contó mucho acerca de ellas también... Me compró mi libro de araña.

— ¿Libro de araña?

—Es una ciclopedia' que tiene todas las arañas del mundo.

—Wow. —Estaban caminando ahora, uno al lado del otro, y Steve buscó un cartel que lo dirigiera. — ¿Sabes dónde están las arañas aquí?

—Sí.

— ¿Me lo enseñas?

Peter lo condujo a través de un túnel oscuro, lleno de terrarios de vidrio que contenían enormes arañas, y diversos colores. Francamente, Steve odiaba las arañas, pero apretó los dientes y siguió a Peter en silencio mientras el niño iba de tanque a tanque, observando cada uno cuidadosamente. Estuvieron allí unos diez minutos cuando Peter habló. Su voz era tranquila, frágil y más que un poco perdida. Steve se dio cuenta con un arranque que Peter estaba llorando.

— ¿Por qué hiciste a papá hacerlo?

Steve se quedó inmóvil. Cada centímetro de él dolía para abrazar al niño, pero no quería presionarlo demasiado rápido, cuando quizás había llegado el momento, cuando Peter podría finalmente explicar la razón de su odio.

— ¿Hacer qué, Peter?

Steve se agachó, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Peter pudiera acercarse a él si quería. Peter guardó distancia, frotándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

—La bomba. —Los labios inferiores de Peter temblaron, y Steve estaba confundido. ¿Bomba? ¿Qué bomba? —Has hecho que papá se lo lleve al espacio y el portero' dijo que no iba a volver, y que él es mi papá, ¿por qué tendría que ser él?

Entonces Peter empezó a llorar en sollozos tan grandes que pequeños temblores comenzaron a sacudir todo su cuerpo, y Steve cedió. Tiró a Peter en sus brazos, y aunque por un momento Peter pateó, empujó y empujó, fue breve, y luego estaba agarrando la camisa de Steve y gritando en ella. Steve ignoró el moco de su camisa y frotó la espalda de Peter, susurrándole tranquilamente.

—Oh Peter, está bien… sh, ese no era yo, era… era tu papá siendo un héroe como siempre.

—Pero el portero' dijo que le ordeno que lo hiciera porque podía volar.

—Los reporteros se equivocan. —Steve le aparto a Peter con cuidado el pelo. —Hacen lo mejor que pueden, pero no siempre pueden ver lo que está pasando, te prometo, Peter, que nunca le dije a tu padre que hiciera eso.

— ¿No lo hiciste?... pero Happy te vio en la televisión, él te llamo por tu nombre, y dijo que no eras nada, un–

—Creo que ya has sido advertido de esa palabra, Pete. —Le advirtió Steve con suavidad.

—Rgh- Bien. —Peter resoplo, mirando a Steve con optimismo. — ¿De verdad no lo hiciste?

—Te lo juro, y cualquiera que te quiera quitar a tu padre, tendrá que pasar por mi primero.

—Spersolders, son bastante fuertes ¿eh?

—Muy fuerte. —Steve sonrió suavemente. —Yo protegeré a tu padre o moriré intentándolo, Peter, tienes mi palabra.

—Lamento haberlo golpeado todas esas veces. —Peter movió los pies de manera avergonzada, tocando la tierra con la punta de su zapato. —Lanzarle cosas y–

—Está bien Peter. —Steve soltó una carcajada. —Todo está bien… Solo… no más ¿De acuerdo?

—Bueno.

— ¿Hay otros animales que quieras ver?

— ¿Podemos mirar a los tiggers?

—Querrás decir… ¿tigres? —Steve sonrió.

—No, se llaman tiggers, pero no saltan como en la televisión.

—Claro, sonrió Steve, limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas de Peter. Luego extendió su mano hacia Peter, quien la tomo sin ningún problema, pero frotándose los ojos con la otra. —Vamos a ver a los tigres.

—Si no dejas de temblar te voy a disparar.

La advertencia de Natasha estaba seca y habría sonado casi apática, si no fuera por la forma en que sus nudillos estaban blancos alrededor del borde de su libro.

— ¡Es en serio, hombre! —Concordó Clint, cambiando perezosamente los canales de la televisión mientras hablaba. —Se que es tú hijo, y él es precioso y todo, pero tengo que decir, que tú lo criaste para ser un jodido hijo de puta capaz–

— ¿Podríamos quizás no llamar a mi hijo de cuatro años, un "jodido hijo de puta"?

—Un jodido hijo de puta capaz, en serio, tienes un maldito chico inteligente en tus manos, Stark. Además, aprende rápido también, le estaba enseñando este truco con mi arco–

—¡Te dije que no quiero que aprenda a dispararle a la gente sino hasta tercer grado!

—No le dejé tocarlo. —Protesto Clint. —Solo le mostré el truco porque parecía interesado–

—Dije que no, imbécil.

—Bueno, lo que sea, el punto es que Peter es un niño muy capaz y esta con el Capitán América, no creo que puedas encontrar a un mejor guardaespaldas en el mundo.

—No estoy preocupado por Peter. —Insistió Tony, y bueno, sí, él estaba un poco preocupado por Peter, Tony siempre se preocuparía cuando su hijo no estuviese en su rango de visión, ahora lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa. —Estoy preocupado por lo que Peter puede hacer con Steve, han pasado horas desde que se marcharon y Peter parecía querer matarme cuando lo deje en el coche.

—Querrás decir en el Iron Van. —Clint resoplo.

—Cállate, es familiar.

—Peter es demasiado pequeño como para causarle a Steve un daño real. —Señaló Bruce, dándole una mirada de confortación. —¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada más por lo que te estés preocupando?

Oh, solo el rápido desaparecer futuro, con un hombre que puede o no puede estar enamorado de él, a pesar de que ni siquiera lo había visto desnudo, lo que era un nuevo récord para Tony, pero bueno, aparentemente no importaba porque su hijo lo odiaba.

—Aterciopelado entusiasta, gracias. —Tony despidió a Bruce volviendo a su tableta.

—Deja de golpearte el pie, o lo arranco.

Tony se alejó más de Natasha.

"Señor, el capitán Rogers y el joven señor han entrado en el garaje".

—Oh, gracias, mierda. —Mascullo por debajo, deshaciéndose rápidamente de su tableta, corriendo hacia el ascensor presionando el botón del garaje. —Control de daños, J, pégame, ¿hay alguien sangrando?

"No señor, ellos–"

— ¿Heridas, fracturas, llanto?

"Señor, parecen estar–"

— ¿Odiándome?

"Señor" —Dijo JARVIS de manera divertida. —"Se están riendo"

Tony hizo una pausa.

— ¿Qué? Como… riendo de ¿reír?

"Solo hay una definición del término, Señor"

—Deja de ser un sabelotodo. –Gruño Tony, fue entonces que las puertas se abrieron dejándole ver a Peter y Steve, frente a él. — ¡Peter! ¡Steve, estas vivo!

—Seré amable y no me ofenderé por eso. —Menciono Steve con cariño.

— ¡Papi! —Peter levanto sus brazos hacia el castaño, con una inmensa sonrisa, tan brillante como el mismo sol, y Tony le cargo sin vacilar.

— ¡Hola pequeño! —Tony le dio sonoros besos en las mejillas. —Te extrañe, campeón. ¿Fuiste amable con el señor Rogers?

—Si. —Peter se mordió el labio, luego miro por encima del hombro de su papá a Steve, quien le dio una mirada alentadora y una palmadita en el brazo. Peter agacho la cabeza. —Lo siento papá.

— ¿Por qué, bebé?

—Por ser malo con el Cap sin decir por qué. Él me dijo que Happy estaba equivocado–

— ¿Happy?

Steve hizo un movimiento rápido –que solo Tony podía ver– moviendo su mano una y otra vez de manera horizontal sobre su garganta: _ahora no._

—Hum, si, supongo que Happy estaba equivocado.

—Si, Cap dijo que nunca haría eso, que nos ama demasiado.

El rostro de Steve estaba completamente en blanco, pero tony pudo apreciar la punta de sus orejas en un brillante color rojo.

 _Interesante._

—Por supuesto que lo hace, Pete, eso es lo que hemos tratado de decirte. —Murmuro Tony sobre el cabello de Peter, su voz estaba cargada de un infinito cariño y afecto. Apretó su cara contra la del pequeño, repartiendo más besos hasta que Peter rio. —Chico tonto, ve a decirle hola a los demás, estaremos justo detrás de ti.

— ¿Irá solo?

—JARVIS, asegúrate de que Peter llegue al piso correcto y de forma segura, yo necesito hablar con el señor… con el Cap por un minuto.

"Entendido, Señor"

Tony bajo a Peter de sus brazos, dándole un beso sobre su cabeza, y Peter obedientemente entro en el ascensor, Tony espero hasta que las puertas se cerraran y después de ello su atención fue hasta Steve.

— ¿Happy?

—Por lo que escuche, no es culpa suya. —Steve meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando la posibilidad de que Tony creyese que la culpa era de Happy. —Tal vez Happy estaba viendo las noticias y Peter lo vio también. Él dijo algo sobre un reportero diciendo que te había ordenado tomar el arma nuclear y lanzarla al espacio porque tú eras el único que podía volar.

—Mierda.

—Exacto, y entonces le dije que estaba equivocado y que–

— ¿Me amas demasiado? —Tony arqueo una ceja, divertido por la situación.

—Eso… —Steve vacilo un poco. —Que me encanta esto de ser una familia, que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla y que nunca haría algo para quitarle a su padre, que, si alguien quería hacerlo, tendría que pasar por mi primero.

—Bien hecho. —Tony observo, como casualmente las puntas de las orejas de Steve estaban más que rojas, y como evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, era tentador y no podía decidir si debía empujarlo o no. Steve era gracioso con estas cosas, nunca sabía cuanta de esa homofobia de los cuarentas podía levantar de su cabeza.

—Entonces, por lo que veo ahora, él te llama Cap, eso si que ya es grande.

—Si, hablamos bastante también, Peter apenas y dejaba descansar a mi oído. —Steve sonrió con una expresión un tanto mareada al respecto.

—Suena como Peter. —Apoyándose contra la pared, Tony sonrió ante lo acontecido. —Así que te lo has ganado.

—Creo que si.

— ¿Esto significa que podremos hablar entre nosotros en la misma habitación, sin que nos ataquen los platos y cojines?

—Tenía la esperanza de que si… —Steve dio un paso delante de manera tentativa. —Esperaba que pudiera significar algo más, también, bueno… Tony, me gustaría… es decir, si quieres… estoy listo para… Dios, debería de haber pensado como te diría esto durante el paseo en coche.

—No, eres adorable, así que sigue adelante.

—Adorable no era realmente el estado de ánimo que estaba buscando aquí, Tony.

—Dijiste Dios, sinceramente, eso es ridículamente adorable, eres como un pequeño cachorro–

—Mira, estoy tratando de preguntarte, si te gustaría hablar sobre nuestra relación sin hacer que suene tan cliché, y realmente no me estas ayudando con esa mirada, así que te agradecería si te callaras y dejaras de molestarme solo por diez segundos–

Entonces las manos de Tony apretaron la camisa de Steve, besándolo con fervor, de manera apasionada y vertiginosa, Steve se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás, pero aquello no impidió que posara sus manos de manera firme y demandante sobre las caderas de Tony, cosa que pareció alentar a Tony, pues el castaño movió con sensualidad sus caderas. Cuando el aire hizo falta y rompieron el beso, Tony sonrió de lado.

— ¿Eso cuenta como mis diez segundos de silencio?

—Tramposo.

— ¿Acaso eso que escucho, es una queja?

— ¿De mí? Nunca.

— ¡Ah¡, una cosa más. Tony poso su mano sobre el pecho de Steve. —No quiero que lo siguiente que voy a decir lo tomes de la manera equivocada, pero, no quiero decirle a Peter sobre lo nuestro, aun no, es joven y créeme, yo quiero que nosotros mantengamos una relación seria, pero tengo que pensar en él y si esto se dirige hacia la ruptura, sería doloroso que te vea como una segunda figura paterna, solo para que después te pierda.

—Podemos esperar todo el tiempo que quieras Tony. —Steve levanto su mano y la poso sobre la de Tony quien la seguía manteniendo sobre su pecho, con la otra levanto con delicadeza la mandíbula del castaño para poder besarlo con suavidad y dulzura. —No voy a ir a ningún lado.

 **Notas: Hace unas semanas(?) me llego un review de un anónimo, para mí fue "X" y la verdad no le di importancia, porque tengo mis motivos, yo sé porque no continúe con la traducción, en primer lugar tuve que terminar con mi pareja, ella me ayudaba con la traducción y era un poco más fácil para mi, porque una cosa es traducir y otra es hacer la redacción literaria, —buscar la manera más adecuada de que el original no se pierda— y la segunda: creo que ya les he comentado en notas anteriores, yo estoy estudiando dos licenciaturas que no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra, y además trabajo los fines de semana y a veces días feriados, ¿Por qué? Pues sin dinero no se puede.**

 **Y entonces algunos pensaran, "pero han pasado cuatro meses ¿acaso no podías haber avanzado, aunque sea un poco?"**

 **La respuesta es; SI, avance todo lo que podía, me atasque con exámenes finales, con ordinarios, extras, proyectos, tesinas, profesores hijos de su mami y problemas en la familia, y les juro que avance todo lo que podía -ni siquiera las vacaciones fueron gratas puesto que me dedique a trabajar para pagar mi matricula, y lo que me quedaban de ellas, solo dormi, como si no hubiese mañana- , yo se que nunca les he dado capítulos por la mitad, es algo que no me gusta, pero sucede que me encontraba en CDMX cuando lo del temblor y un edificio que se encontraba justo al lado de donde yo estaba, colapso.**

 **Mi temor fue tal, que una de las tantas cosas que decidí hacer si o si, era dividir este capítulo en dos partes y apresurarme con la siguiente, ahora que "no tengo clases" por lo que sucedió, me da un poco de risa, y hasta pude parecer tonto, pero para mí no lo es xD así que… POR FAVOR sean pacientes con la segunda parte, llegara el próximo viernes de la primera semana de octubre o posiblemente antes. Me disculpo por la TAN larga espera y gracias por sus reviews :D me hacen muy feliz.**


End file.
